


The Parent Trap AU

by MissAmor7



Category: Disney - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Bottom Roman, F/M, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: Jonathan “Dean” Ambrose and Roman Reigns split over a fight some thirteen years ago. They had a surrogate, Sasha, give birth to twin girls while married. But after Sasha dies, the men each take a girl to raise as their own. Now, Sasha Reigns and Mercedes “Mercy” Ambrose have become independent girls who don’t take ‘no’ for an answer. And when they meet at camp, they immediately realize who they are and what they have to do. And what they have to do, is get their dads back together. But that could go to trouble when Roman’s become more pretentious over the years and Dean’s got his hand entwined with another man’s.





	1. Prologue: A Feeling of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first uploaded fanfic! I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoy my WWE and Parent Trap lol. P.S. This is more in line with the Lindsey Lohan version. :) Leave Kudos!

Sasha Reigns was practically out the door when someone called her. “Sasha! You’re not gonna say goodbye to your grandfather?” Sasha, with her golden skin and curly brown hair, rolled her eyes. “I heard that.” Hunter Reigns stepped out of his office into the large foyer. Wearing a silver suit and buzzed haircut, he met his granddaughter at the door. “You’re really that eager to go to a camp?” He wrinkled his nose. Sasha giggled. “You’re so snooty, granddad.” “I repel that statement. You’re a well-groomed girl, and you’re going to cook your own food?” “You cook your own food.” Sasha laughed again. Hunter cracked a smile. “Yes, but my grandfather didn’t. In fact, my grandfather was-” “The highest ranked duke to the Queen in ’58.” A tall, black-haired man with silver eyes appeared before them. Roman Reigns. He wore a navy suit and white tie. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail. “Dad, if that’s so…then why aren’t we in Buckingham?” Hunter huffed. “Because he decided to marry for love, that ghastly thing, and settle down with a simple girl.” “It was commoner in the last story.” Roman pointed out. “Hey!” Sasha glared at her granddad. “Does that mean it’s bad when a girl’s a commoner?”“No, pumpkin. I just misspoke. She was the most beautiful commoner in the world.” Hunter answered her. Roman threw his head back and laughed. Sasha shook her own head. “I miss grandma.” “She’ll be back at the end of summer. Until then, you’ll be having fun at camp. Which reminds me. On the plane, don’t talk-” “To strangers, don’t sit in between, don’t ask for help with my bag, keep my phone on, and ask even when I’m not sure.” Sasha finished. “I know, Daddy.” Roman smiled. “I’m so proud.” Sasha hugged him. “I’ll miss you.” “I’ll miss you too, sweetie. Have fun, and call me if you need me…or want to talk. Or want to-” “I got it.” Sasha laughed. She kissed his cheek. “I love you.” “Love you too.” Roman chuckled and kissed her head. “Always?” “And forever.” “Alright, Sasha cakes, you’ll miss your plane with all of this mushiness.” “C’mere, granddad.” She hugged Hunter tightly. “Don’t start a fight. Finish it.” “Got it.” “Dad, don’t encourage her.” “Hey, she’s my granddaughter.” Hunter protested. “She’s got my blood.” “Literally.” Roman guided his daughter to the door. “You have gum?” “Yes.” “Toothbrush?” “Yes.” “Other…things?” Sasha laughed at her father’s blushing face. “Yes, but I shouldn’t have to worry. I am going to an all girls’ camp.” “Never hurts to have your own.” Roman slipped her hand into his arm as they walked down the stairs. The London air was its usual muggy state; the sun barely shining through the clouds. Sasha, Roman, and Hunter went down to the car. Sasha turned back to their two-story house. “Goodbye, love! I’ll miss you with all of my heart!” She said dramatically. Roman and Hunter shared a look. When Sasha turned around again, she smiled at her family. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” “I’ll try not to.” Roman smiled. Hunter shrugged. “Maybe.” Sasha hugged them again. “Love you.” “Love you too, darling.” “Love you, babygirl.” They ushered her into the car. Hunter patted his son’s back. “She’ll be alright.” “Y-yeah. I know. It’s gonna be weird though. Her first summer without us.” Roman waved at his daughter as the car drove off. Hunter smiled. “She was raised right, by a good man.” He turned Roman to face him. “She’ll be fine.” Roman nodded. “Thanks, Dad.” 

In the car, Sasha was looking out the window. She thought about what Roman and Hunter would do while she was gone. Probably eat out every night and argue. Sasha smiled. She loved her grandfather, but sometimes he was really hard on Roman. Only because he loved him, of course, but Sasha could see that Roman was trying his hardest. He was always putting others before himself, which is what made her love him and respect him. While driving, Sasha saw the familiar engraved plate showing her family’s name. Reigns and Family. Everytime she saw that plaque, for some reason, Sasha’s stomach would flip and she’d immediately think of her other family. Her non-biological father, Dean Ambrose, Roman’s ex-husband. Sasha knew Dean was in southwest America, probably Vegas, and he was in charge of a large ranch. Roman told her that Dean was a good man, who would always have fun. But she didn’t know why they broke up, or if they even talked. She wouldn’t dare ask; Roman could be a storm sometimes about his former lover. But Sasha knew eventually she’d break him down to tell her. The car bumped alongside the road. Sasha smiled. She was ready for something new, something fun. Going to camp, being out of that wretched house after thirteen years for the first time ever. Well, she’d be gone the longest time- two months- away from her house. She’d visited cousins and other family, but going to America to see what all the hype and controversy was about was more than enough. And she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. But, hopefully, it would be something to remember. She was ready for an adventure. She was her father’s daughter, after all. 

“Move out the way, you fucking asshole!” A blonde, shaggy-haired man in his thirties blasted the horn on his truck. He wore a beat-up leather jacket over a semi-clean t-shirt and washed out jeans. He steered his truck to move pass the idiot who wanted to cruise the road. “Fucker. Tour in the fucking night, man. This is fucking Vegas.” He grumbled. Next to him, was a golden-skinned girl with straight brown hair streaked white. She wore a black tank top, and washed out skinny jeans like her father. Also, giant hoop earrings bigger than her face. She looked up at her father from scrolling on Instagram. “Hey Dad, what did you say to Brick last night? He hasn’t texted me back.” Dean Ambrose looked at his daughter. “Uh…” “Uh?” Mercy blinked at him. “I, just, suggested…that he take a hike.” “Dad!” “What? He looked like he was gonna fucking murder someone. I don’t want that around you.” “What if I liked him?” “Did you?” Dean smirked. Mercy huffed. “That’s not the point. It’s the principle. You never let any boys hang out.” “In about six years, you’ll thank me for that.” “Whatever.” Mercy sat back in her seat. At thirteen, Mercy Ambrose was just like her father. Wild, hot-tempered, but compassionate as well. They studied English literature together, watched wrestling, and ate all the junk food they could. And Mercy loved it. Just her and Dean. And Christiana, their maid. And Sami Zayn, their dog. And the horses. Mercy was happy with her life. But she knew there was something missing. She often thought of her biological father, Roman. She only knew he was a businessman who lived in London, but everytime she tried to talk to Dean, he’d put up walls and just change the subject. It was a touchy subject for him, and Mercy hated it when her father was upset…so she let it go. All he ever told her was that Roman was a good man who had to leave to London for work. Mercy had no doubt he was amazing, if she could go off the light in Dean’s eyes when he talk about him. But she couldn’t understand why he hadn’t contacted him. He promised to tell her when she was seventeen. So 3.5 years exactly. Sometimes, she felt as if she weren’t always alone. Which was weird, because she was an only child. But going to this camp this summer, Mercy felt even more that something was going to happen. Something totally amazing. 

When they got to the airport, Dean escorted Mercy’s to the gate. “First class now boarding. First class now boarding.” The airport announcer called. “Alright, Murk. Now or never.” Dean smiled at her, dimples deep. They had been deathly late, like always, but Mercy didn’t care. They made it anyway, so what was the big deal? She hugged her father. “Have a good summer, Dad.” “You too, hot-shot.” Dean kissed her head. “And if anyone gives you shit-” “Kick their ass.” Mercy smiled at him. “I know.” “Of course you do.” Dean put a soft fist to her jaw. “Love you, babe.” “Love you too.” She accepted another kiss before grabbing her bag and heading towards the gate. She handed the flight assistant her pass. “Have a nice flight, Miss Ambrose.” “Thank you.” Mercy turned to look at Dean. The blonde man put up his hand and pointed his thumb and pinkie finger in a ‘rocker’ gesture. Mercy mimicked, then turned onto her plane, and was gone. She was ready for adventure. She was her father’s daughter, after all.


	2. Mirror Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! I love the contrast between Roman and Dean XD.

The moment Sasha Reigns got to camp, she had made friends. Everyone loved an English girl. They asked about her accent, how she survived without sunshine, and what type of tea she drank. It was hilarious. But Sasha enjoyed spending time with them. Especially her two roommates, Eva and Nicole. Every once in a while, Sasha would feel that feeling…something in her gut that told her to be aware, not of something dangerous exactly, but something new. Something that was strange but not too distracting. She wanted to know what was going on. It usually came whenever they ate dinner with the other girls, sometimes in the showers. Sasha just couldn’t place the exact point. So she distracted herself by teaming up with her roommates for the Camp competitions. They managed to dominate in all the Sport competitions except swimming, the final battle. That was where they were headed now, two weeks later. The girls walked down the dirt road towards the lake. “If we win this one, we become the Queens of Camp!” Nicole exclaimed. Eva laughed. “Yeah, we’ll be the baddest bitches this summer! And we’ll retain next year too.” Sasha grinned at her. She loved being at camp. She didn’t have to watch her mouth, nor her manners, but she still kept some dignity. She was just glad it wasn’t enforced on her. It was something new, and she wasn’t going back. 

Ever since the first day of Camp, Mercy Ambrose had felt a weird sensation all over her body. She wasn’t sick; didn’t have a fever, and her period hadn’t come yet. So maybe it was the latter, but Mercy didn’t remember this weird feeling as one of the symptoms. It didn’t stop her from having fun though. She was winning all of the Knowledge competitions for her team of three, which included her roommates, Dana and Bayley. Mercy loved the trivia, especially about archeology. She’d always been a nerd for historic cultures and rocks and shit. And Dana was prime in science, while Bayley killed math. They were unstoppable. Eventually, they won the Knowledge championship, and were headed to the lake to watch the final Sports competition. Mercy had heard of the three girls who were winning everything, and she wanted to support. “Hey, Murk. How many horses do you have?” Bayley asked as they walked along the beach of the lake towards the crowd. “Just two. Dustin and Delilah. Dustin’s a stallion I raised two summers ago. And Delilah belongs to my dad.” “Cool.” “He named them after him with the D’s? How original.” Dana chuckled. Mercy laughed with her. “I know. My dad’s very prideful of his work.” “Can we come visit one day?” “Of course.” The girls journeyed until they were with everyone else. The Dorm Mother, Miss Jane, spoke into a large bullhorn. “Ladies. Have your teams ready in two minutes!” “Who’s ready to compete?” Her assistant, Miss Holly, screamed. The girls responded by shouting and cheering back. Mercy followed Dana and Bayley onto a boulder to get a better view. “Wow, that’s nice.” Bayley breathed. Mercy agreed. The lake looked beautiful under the sun. She almost wanted to swim in it herself. She was already wearing her bathing suit. “Let’s go swimming tonight.” Dana suggested. “Definitely.” Mercy smiled. Suddenly, two girls wearing matching green suits appeared in front of them. “Sasha! Come on!” “What are you doing?” They grabbed Mercy’s ankles. “Hey, back the fuck off!” Mercy snatched. “Sasha, we need you to swim!” “I’m not-” “Thirty seconds!” Mercy looked at them. The girls looked desperate, and they apparently thought she was someone else. It was just a swim, anyway. Mercy hopped down. “Murk?” “Are you crazy?” Dana and Bayley called to her. “I’ll be back. It’s just a swim.” Mercy peeled off her shorts and kicked off her shoes. She followed the girls- Nicole and Eva- to the docks. Miss Jane nodded at them. “Ladies, it will be a relay! Choose who will swim to the yellow marker first and back!” “I got this.” Eva spoke up and stood in front of Murk. “Sasha, you’re the better swimmer. You go last.” “Uh…okay?” Mercy didn’t know why she was doing this. All she had to do was say she wasn’t “Sasha” and leave this chicks hanging. But she couldn’t do that. And Miss Jane didn’t notice anything, so…maybe Sasha kind of favored her. “Mark! Set! GO!” Jane waved a flag. Eva took off alongside the other swimmer. Mercy pulled her hair into a ponytail. Looking at her, Nicole asked, “When did you have time to put white in your hair?” Mercy rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m not-” Before she could answer, Eva was back and Nicole was in the water. Mercy helped the girl up. “Good job.” “Thanks girl…hey, when did you put white in your hair?” Eva asked. Mercy handed her a towel. “Don’t worry about it.” Suddenly, she saw Nicole swimming towards them. “Oh, shit.” Mercy went to the edge of the dock and did a quick stretch, eyes on Nicole. When the girls’ hands touched the wall, Mercy dived in. 

Sasha had left because she felt the feeling again. Like someone was watching her, or something. She only meant to go to the top of the hill, where she could hear them calling her. She hadn’t planned on feeling the urge the closer she got to the trees. She only snapped out of it when she heard Miss Jane scream. “Fuck!” Sasha rushed back through the trees and down the hill. She was ready to give the best excuse to her friends, when she saw Eva and Nicole standing on the dock. So maybe I didn’t miss it. Sasha started towards them. The closer she got, the more she realized the game was still going. Eva and Nicole were cheering someone on. Who? Sasha finally stood next to them and saw a girl swimming back. “What the hell?” “What- Sasha!” Nicole jumped. Eva stared at her. “W-wait…you’re still in there!” She pointed to the water. Sasha looked. The girl was almost to the wall. “Obviously that’s not me.” Sasha growled. Whoever she was, she was going to get hit in the mouth for taking her place. The girl swam until she was touching the wall and lifted her head. Sasha bent down to glare at her…and then she screamed. 

Mercy was frozen. It was…her. Or, a girl who looked like her. Looked exactly like her. All the way down to the soft freckles on her nose. She looked like…no. No fucking way. Immediately, Mercy got up out of the lake. The girl, who she guessed was Sasha, gave her the most confused look. “W-who…who are you? Why did you take my place?” She demanded. Mercy squared her shoulders. “Mercy. But I might not have any on you if you keep up that attitude.” Sasha scoffed. “Fuck that. I’ll act how I wanna act. Who told you that you could swim in my spot?” “Your friends dragged me to the dock. They thought I was you.” “So why didn’t you say you weren’t?” Sasha inquired. She didn’t know why, but she was pissed that she couldn’t swim in the finals. She didn’t even register that her stomach had stopped its flipping. Mercy untied her wet hair. “I didn’t want them to be disqualified without a fair chance. I’d help out anyway I can.” “How kind of you.” “I’m just a kind girl.” Mercy smiled. “You’re welcome, by the way.” “For what?” “Winning. We got first place.” Eva handed Sasha the golden trophy. Mercy preened harder. “I do what I can. Mercy delivers.” The way she said it made Sasha’s skin crawl. She felt her anger boil even more. “You didn’t get yourself this far in order to swim. So maybe you should be thanking me.” She stared Mercy in the eyes. “Have you lost your damn mind? I got you a friggin’ trophy, Queen Elizabeth. So I’ll take my tea with some cookies please.” She mocked Sasha’s accent. Sasha huffed. She knew she was being difficult. It was nice of Mercy to fill in, especially when she’d been so preoccupied. “Fine. I’ll forgive you for taking my spot and thank you for your work.” She said honestly. Mercy snorted. “I wasn’t apologizing for taking your spot. And besides, you might not have even won.” Sasha arched a brow. “Hold on. Now, I’m a phenomenal swimmer-” “How lovely, sweetheart. Do you also excel at the piano and debate?” Mercy mimicked her accent once more. Sasha clenched her jaw. “I happen to be extravagant at the piano. And I could debate, I’ve debated some of London’s most intellectual beings of all time.” She said deftly. Mercy turned to her friends and feigned shock. “I’m impressed, duchess. Did your mother force you to sit like a lady?” At that, Sasha decided to smile. “I don’t have a mother. She’s dead.” With that, Sasha turned to go, Eva and Nicole following. “Damn, Sash. You put her in her place.” “Yeah, that was good.” Her friends told her. Sasha smiled wider. That’ll teach that girl to mess with her. 

When Sasha had said her mother was dead, Mercy immediately felt guilty. She was just so annoyed with the duchess. Couldn’t even say thank you, after she went out of her way to win the competition? It was stupid, and immature. But even Mercy couldn’t be mad for long when her own mother had died as well. She wanted to go after Sasha and her friends, but everyone crowded around her, asking the stupidest questions. “Are you two sisters?” “Are you just meeting now?” “Is she your clone?” “Why did you say that?” “Are you from London too?” It was a full twenty minutes before Mercy, Dana, and Bayley could get out. When they were back in their room, Bayley went to her bed. “Oh, phone! I’ve missed you!” She grabbed her iPhone off the charger and kissed it. “That’t the most torturous policy ever.” Dana complained as she went to hers. “No phones unless you’re in your room, and requiring us to spend at least six hours outside? Horrible. I feel like I’m in the third world.” “Dana.” Bayley cut her eyes to her. “Sorry. I just, feel a little weird without my phone.” Dana blushed. Mercy didn’t respond. She was looking out the window, searching for her…twin. Why the hell did Sasha look like her? It was like she was a clone. Was she her sister? She looked like Roman, or at least, looked like pictures of Roman. It was so fucking weird. “Murk? Hey, are you okay?” Bayley called to her. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just…feel bad.” “That was a little harsh…but, you didn’t know her mother was gone.” Dana assured. “Yeah…but still. I hope I see her again, to apologize.” “Are you going to ask her about your mirror situation?” Bayley posed for a selfie. Mercy thought a moment before resting her head on the windowsill. “Probably not.” 

At dinner, Sasha was still quiet. She had felt good for all of two seconds before she was confused. She never would have known she had a twin. And Mercy looked just like Roman; Sasha saw the little freckles and blazing hazel eyes. Maybe…she was her sister. But that only rose more questions. Why didn’t her father tell her she had a sister? Where was she living? Was she with Dean? Or was she adopted by someone else? “Sasha.” “Yes?” “Are you down with playing cards tonight?” Eva repeated. “Yeah…sure.” “When’s dinner? I’m starving.” Nicole whined and fell back on her bed. Sasha laughed. “You’re always starving, Nikki.” “So! It’s supposedly more healthy to eat when you’re hungry…shocker.” Eva laughed at her friend. “You’re a mess, Nikki.” “I’m hungry. There’s a difference. Sash…Sasha? I’m sorry about what that girl said.” “Yeah, that was messed up. But you handled it well.” “I know. I really don’t care, it’s just…weird. I, what if, what if she’s my sister?” “Then you’re the better sister.” Nikki said, as if Sasha was supposed to know that. The girl shook her head, smiling. “No doubt.” “No doubt.” Eva repeated, picking up her phone. “I forgot…I didn’t add you two on snapchat.” Sasha sighed and turned from the window, grabbing her phone. 

Later that evening, all two hundred girls crowded into the main lounge for dinner. Sasha, Eva, and Nicole ushered in at around 6. Sasha wasn’t too fond of seeing her…twin or whatever. She hadn’t felt that weird feeling though, so she figured it was a good sign. “Hey, Sash. They have meatloaf tonight.” Eva tapped her. “Very funny.” Sasha was trying to go vegetarian. But it was hard, considering her family were not as delicate as they seemed with their meats. So Sasha opted to go vegetarian while at camp…at least she’d be able to say she’d gone a solid two months. And the way the meatloaf looked…she could definitely do it. Nicole led them to a table at the window. “This has a good view of the boys’ camp.” She cooed. Her boyfriend, John, was at the neighboring boys’ camp across the lake. Nicole had been on the phone with him every night. Sasha smiled. “Education, Nikki.” “But not necessarily in any order.” Nicole winked at her. They waited for Miss Jane and Miss Holly to give various prayers and got in line with the rest of the girls. The first station was the salad bar. Sasha and Nicole got in line. Eva was across from them with the fruits. “Sash, you want a strawberry?” “Oh, no thanks. I’m allergic.” Sasha piled a spoon of mandarin oranges onto her greens. The trio gracefully moved over to the main courses. Sasha picked out fries, peas, and some potatoes. Eva grabbed the meatloaf and some pasta. Nicole literally stacked her plate full of meatloaf, pasta, potatoes, peas, fries, and a slice of pizza. Her friends looked at her. “What?” She made a face. Sasha laughed. She was so amused by her friend, she didn’t notice someone headed for her. She saw her reflection before the person crashed into her, spilling their food onto her blouse. “Aagh!” Sasha screeched. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry, duchess.” Immediately, Sasha’s head snapped up. Mercy. She looked genuinely concerned as she grabbed napkins and began to wipe her shirt. Sasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me that.” She took some napkins herself and rubbed her collarbone. “And watch where you’re going.” “Uh…I was on my way to my table, literally right there. You’re the one who wasn’t watching.” Sasha stared at her. “I was. You probably did it on purpose.” “Why the hell would I do it on purpose? I save your ass at the competition and then I punish you? Logically, that doesn’t make sense.” “Logically, you would’ve watched where you were going.” “Shit, are you always so fucking stubborn?” “Only to people who ask for it.” “You don’t even know me.” “I don’t need to.” Sasha flipped her hair. “I can read people. You’re just as stubborn as I am…maybe more so. And you don’t mind starting trouble. That, I can tell just from today.” Sasha didn’t know what had gotten into her. She hadn’t meant to come off as a bitch…but there was something inside her that wouldn’t shut up. She just wanted to fight. And Mercy was literally asking to be a target. Mercy sighed heavily. “You’re impossible. At least I know we’re nothing alike.” “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” Sasha shot. Mercy narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t you go eat your little vegetables?” “Oh, you mean on the floor from where you ran into me? I think that’s more your type of eating.” Mercy stared her down. Suddenly, she felt ready to kick this girl’s ass. “Okay, duchess. You listen, and you listen good. I filled in for you when you went frolicking in the woods, I won your stupid little championship, and, I cleaned you up. From now on, you don’t call me anything but Mom. You got it? And I’m sorry about the mom thing. But if you’re going to act like a spoiled brat, then it’s time someone whip you into shape.” Sasha didn’t back down. “Who the hell are you to belittle me? I am my own person, and you are just a girl with my face. You have no idea about my life, or who I am. I am grateful you won my championship for me…and if you want it, you can have it. But don’t you ever, try to intimidate me. Because if I get whipped,” Sasha moved forward until she was in Mercy’s face. “I’ll whip back.” She growled. Mercy held her twin’s hazel gaze for a full minute. In the dining hall, it had gone completely silent. All of the girls were waiting for something. A comeback, crying, or a fight. The girls stared each other down until Miss Jane came in between them. “Alright, Sasha…n-no, Sasha. Yes? Good. Okay. Listen, you two…we will have no bickering on this camp for summer, understand? We’re all family here.” “Maybe they’re really family!” A random girl called out. The girls snickered. “Listen up! No fighting or brawling. We are educated, sophisticated women who can put their differences aside, especially on such trivial things such as a camp trophy.” Miss Jane looked down at the girls. “Sasha, Mercy…let’s shake hands and make up.” Mercy sucked her teeth. Sasha arched a brow. Miss Jane cleared her throat. Finally, the girls stretched out their hands and shook. Mercy snatched her hand away quickly. Sasha didn’t mind it. “Good! Now, you two go on about your ways…try to avoid one another for the rest of summer, hmm?” Miss Jane shuffled them back to the food stations. Sasha kept looking at Mercy. Mercy kept her eyes locked on the twin as they both piled their plates once more. 

Three Weeks Later  
“Aaaagghh! Aaagggh!” Sasha screamed when she felt spiders all over her body. Nicole and Eva jumped up too. Nicole had cockroaches crawling in her bed. Eva found lizards in her pillowcase. All three girls freaked out at the intruders. They rushed out of their cabin and shook their clothes until the creatures were gone. Sasha was seething. This was from Mercy. Revenge from what Sasha had done yesterday. She had put an opossum in her twins’ caddy, underneath her towel. And she followed Mercy to the stalls when it was time to shower. When Mercy went to dry off, she was greeted by her guest, who decided to play dead. Mercy gave the loudest scream and ran out of the stalls, only in her towel. And it was perfect, because that was the day the boys’ decided to visit from their camp for a neutral meeting. If the girls went to shower, they had to make it last a little thirty minutes to avoid this type of embarrassment. Everyone but Mercy followed the rule. Sasha couldn’t stop laughing. She had only done it because a couple of days before, Mercy had switched her tea (Ha-ha) with the lake water, making Sasha spit out her beverage right in Miss Holly’s face. That gave the young girl one full day and night without her phone. And she had to call Roman to let him know that she would be MIA until the next day. And the water prank had started because- “Sasha!” Nicole whined. “Huh, what?” “What are we gonna do? I’ve run out of ideas to get these girls.” Eva declared. Sasha sighed. “I’ll think of something.” She already had. 

Mercy and her friends snickered when they saw Sasha and her posse come in for lunch. The girls were still scratching their clothes and picking out their little friends. When she saw Mercy, Sasha turned her nose up and went the opposite way. Bayley chuckled. “The Queen is not impressed.” Dana and Mercy laughed with her. “Duchess needs to come down from her throne.” Dana said. “And she will.” Mercy flipped her hair. “Or she’ll regret it.” She and her twin had been feuding ever since their showdown at dinner. It started with Sasha sending Mercy a threatening note, telling her to stay away. And when Mercy was told something, she usually did the opposite. She was her father’s daughter, after all. So she, Dana, and Bayley, knocked on Sasha’s cabin door and inquired more about her little note. Sasha repeated herself and tossed a coin at her. “Buy yourself some protection.” She churned out. Mercy took it as a challenge. But one thing about her, was that she liked to start fights. So maybe Sasha knew her a little bit, but that was beside the point. It was a small thing, really. Mercy just threw a little paint on their doorstep, the windows. Nothing bad. It was Sasha’s rebuttal of throwing paint at her, during an art class that actually triggered Mercy’s war phase. So the paint led to other things being thrown, like clay, or water. And Sasha moved it outside, when she tricked Mercy into the one boat that had a leaky hole. Mercy and her friends had sunk to the bottom of the lake. Sasha had yelled out, “Hope you didn’t taste too much of it like you did in the competition!” And since Sasha had a fondness for tasting…well, it wasn’t Mercy’s fault that the girl didn’t look at her tea. She assumed all English did. Eventually, the battles kept getting dirtier and grimier. Mercy still had so many pranks up her sleeves. She could go all summer. And she was planning to, until that night. 

The girls were all harbored in Mercy’s cabin, playing Cards against Humanity. Mercy was currently reigning champ, and had won a decent amount of cash, posters of wrestlers, sports equipment, and phone chargers. The night was getting old, and Mercy smiled at the ladies. “Anyone else want to challenge the Queen?” She offered. No one answered. Mercy was about to call it a night, when she heard that dreaded half American accent. “How about you challenge the real Queen?” Sasha strolled in with her group of friends and sat down right in front of Mercy. The girl with white and brown hair eyed her. “There can only be one. And just because you’re from London doesn’t necessarily make you a queen, my dear.” “That may be true and all, but at least I have the…should I say, etiquette, to actually be a queen.” Mercy stopped shuffling. “I have etiquette.” She said roughly. “Can you even spell etiquette?” Sasha challenged. “E-T-I-Q-U-E-T-T-E. Try me, bitch.” “I would, but this isn’t a spelling game. It’s a word game. More specifically, an adjective or noun game if you will. Yes, I’m a know-it-all. I know, it all.” Sasha preened. Which made Mercy want to reach over and straighten her hair with her hands. “If you’re so confident, why don’t we wager a bit? Some girls have, it would be fun.” She gave her best I’m-going-to-kill-you smile yet. Sasha mimicked. “Sure. Have any ideas?” “Loser rows over to the boys’ camp with a posse, and kisses the very first boy she sees. Age…doesn’t matter.” The girls around them gasped. Even though they all cursed like sailors, they were still only tweens. The notion of kissing a boy willingly was beyond them. But Mercy knew how to kiss a boy at least. So she was halfway there. Sasha grinned. “And if she gets caught, she exclaims ‘I’ve been stalking you and I wanted to know what it feels like!’ and runs off.” She added. “Deal, duchess.” Mercy held out her hand. Sasha took it. “Deal…Mercedes.” Mercy stared at her. “How did-” “Your shampoo bottle. When I was giving you a cuddle buddy for the shower.” Sasha looked at her nails obnoxiously. Mercy could’ve breathed fire. “Fine. Let’s do it.” “My father may be gay, but I’m not. I’m flattered, though.” Sasha looked at her. A series of ‘oooohs’ flooded the cabin. Mercy’s eyes squinted. “I’m not gay, either. However, even if I was, I wouldn’t be caught ogling over a snooty bitch like you.” “Shit!” “You tell her, girl.” Dana, Bayley, and a couple of other girls cheered her on. Sasha wasn’t afraid. “Like I’d ever give you a second glance…just because we look alike doesn’t mean we’re both beautiful.” “That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said today.” Mercy rebounded. Sasha glared at her. 

The game went on for an hour. It took ten minutes for the decider to choose which word fit the car the best. The girls were that damn good. It was all down to the final card, and just in time, because Miss Jill had sounded the last horn, meaning ‘get your ass in bed now or you’ll be locked out of your cabin’. The card given was Humans believe in UFOs like soccer moms believe in____. Sasha put her card down immediately. Mercy took a second, then put hers down as well. The decider, a red-head named Becky who didn’t know Mercy or Sasha except for tonight lifted the cards. She stared at them for a while, but the twins didn’t have a problem with it. In fact, Mercy got comfortable on her pillow while Sasha gave a reassuring smile. Becky read the cards over once more before placing them face down underneath the table. She gave a look to both Mercy and Sasha before looking down at the cards. She read aloud, “Humans believe in UFOs like soccer moms believe in…Tostito’s pizza rolls.” “YES!” Sasha pumped her fist in the air. Mercy closed her eyes. “Well fuck.” She said loudly. “Murk, what was your card?” Bayley shoved her. “The other woman.” “Oh, shit.” “That was close.” “Hell yeah!” Mercy threw her blanket off. She glanced at Sasha. “I guess you get to sit on your throne another day.” “Where I belong.” Sasha smiled. “I’ll be happy to escort you across the lake with your friends and mine.” “Fine…it’s a date.” 

They sailed across the water when everyone went to their cabins, so they could be accounted for. It was Mercy, Sasha, Bayley, and Nicole. Mercy felt her stomach do the thing again. She was a little nervous. She didn’t have a lot of experience kissing boys, but at least she knew how to initiate it…kind of. Sasha turned to look at her. “Don’t be scared…I’m sure a roughhouse like you has kissed a boy before.” “And how many have you kissed?” Mercy smiled. Sasha’s face changed a bit. “Enough.” Bayley and Nicole rowed the boat until they were at the dock of the boys’ camp. “Oh…I should call John.” “Nicole, we’re on a mission. Save that for later.” Sasha scolded her. Bayley looked at her friend. “You got this…and you’re a fast runner, so it’ll be over before you know it.” “Yeah. Thanks, girl.” The boat drifted to the sand, ready to go when they left. Carefully, Mercy stepped out of the canoe and walked up the small hill. She prayed she wouldn’t run into a ranger, or any older guy for that matter. People with power. Mercy stepped over some moss and rocks before turning towards the cabin closest to the beach. “Now or never.” She sighed. Suddenly, a noise in the bushes made her freeze. Mercy clutched her mace out of her pocket. “H-hello?” She called boldly. “What the fuck?” A boy’s voice said. Mercy felt her stomach flip again. She fucking hated this. “Hey!” She called once more. Another rustling, and she finally saw a boy about fifteen stalk out. He had dark skin and moppy black hair. Mercy felt her face heat. The boy wore a white t-shirt and swim trunks. He looked like he was going for a swim. “What are you doing over here?” He asked her. Mercy didn’t say anything. “Hello? You were just speaking a second ago.” He didn’t get closer, but leaned his head to look at her. Mercy took a deep breath. Then, she rushed over and planted her lips on his. “Whoa! Hey!” The boy took a step back. His eyes were big and wild. “Look, uh…you’re pretty and everything, but I think I’m supposed to ask you out first…or, or you ask me, w-which-whichever makes you comfortable,b-but, fuck. Whatever, look, the point is, w-w-we should at least get to know one another before we start doing that. “I’ve been stalking you and I wanted to see what it would feel like.” Mercy rushed out. The boy gaped at her. “Uh…okay? S-should I be scared? Can I know your name, at-at least?” Mercy shook her head wildly. Then, she turned and shot for the beach. “Wait, wait hey! Hey!” The boy called after her. Mercy kept running until she saw the boat. The girls waved. Mercy hopped in a yelled, “Go, go!” Bayley and Sasha started to row fast. In a minute, the boat was already out in the middle of the lake. Mercy didn’t dare look back. But she couldn’t help it. She turned to see if the boy had followed her. He didn’t. Thank goodness. Mercy breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in the boat. “Murk? Are you okay? Or did he attack?” Mercy shook her head. “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything. Didn’t even chase me.” “Wow. You’ve got guts, Mercedes.” Mercy shot Sasha a look. “Don’t call me that.” “What are you going to do? The worst thing to happen is that we have swim the rest of the way.” “Don’t tempt me. I don’t mind sacrificing.” “Wait, what?” Nicole piped up. Mercy shook her head and laughed. The girls had gotten to the edge of the beach when they saw a familiar light coming towards them. “Oh, no.” “Run!” Nicole and Bayley took off towards the boulder, leaving the boat to be untied. Sasha and Mercy opted to leave it, rushing after their friends. But the light stopped them in their tracks. They looked up. Miss Jane glared at them. “This is the last straw.” She said deftly. “Pack your bags.” 

 

Sasha and Mercy were in an abandoned cabin, not too far from the camp, but far enough to be a source of complaining when they met up with their friends for showering. For dinner, they both had to sit at an isolation table, facing each other or the wall. Both girls faced the wall or their plates. It was like this for a week.

Sasha was organizing her planner for school in September. She had received her schedule at the end of last year, and it was bugging her that she hadn’t had a chance to get her shit together. She decided to blame that on Mercy. The girl in question was braiding her now brown hair. The color she used was temporary, and she had forgotten it at home. So she was back to dull brown. But she planned on streaking it again when she got back. Whilst she was playing with her hair, Sasha noticed that Mercy had an odd-shaped birthmark towards the right of her neck. Sasha rubbed her own neck, where the same mark was on the left. She opened up her journal where there was a list of similar things she had shared with her…twin. Hair color. Eye color. Skin color. Athletic ability. Cognitive thinking….birthmark on neck (hers is on the right). “Hey, do you have a spray bottle?” Mercy turned to her. Sasha was frozen for a second. It was the first time the girl had said something non-insulting to her the whole summer. “Uh…yeah. Here.” Sasha reached in her drawer and tossed a small black spray bottle. “Thanks…I guess.” Mercy grumbled. “If you didn’t want it, then why’d you ask?” “Because it’s pointless to go all the way to camp to ask for one when I could just shower and bring out my curls there.” As she was saying this, Mercy filled the spray bottle with water. Sasha tilted her head. “You like your curls?” “It’s my natural hair texture.” “You know about natural hair?” “What are you, a parrot? Yes.” Mercy sighed. Sasha continued writing in her planner. After five minutes, Mercy got up and put the bottle on her dresser. “Voila!” Sasha looked up to see the girl with a full-on fro of curls. They were shiny and curled just enough so that you’d think she was Hispanic. “Are you Hispanic? Or Latina?” Sasha asked. “Nah. I’m Black and Samoan-Italian.” Mercy said automatically. Sasha blinked. “I am too…” “Well, duh.” “What do you mean?” “We’re basically the same person. So obviously…” Mercy gestured to her. “It’s possible that we could be of different ethnicities.” Sasha furrowed her brow. “Yeah. Possible, but not practical.” She walked over to her bed and pummeled down. “If you can’t be brave in the face of adversity, at least be practical.” She quoted. Sasha snickered. “Is that Cohen?” “The one and only.” Mercy grabbed her bag and pulled out some Girl Scout cookies. “Cookie?” “Sure…but no thin mints. I’m allergic.” “Really? I am too…that’s, why I don’t have them.” Mercy gave her a strange look. Sasha reflected it. “Odd.” She grabbed her journal and wrote down allergic to thin mints. “What are you writing?” “Oh…uh…a list.” “Of…” “Of, things…we share in common.” Sasha tossed it to her. “I guess there’s no point in hiding it now.” Mercy smiled, a real smile, as she read the list. Immediately, she touched her neck. “You have a birthmark too?” “On my left side. Look.” Sasha turned and lifted her own hair. “Woah…” Mercy suddenly felt her stomach churn again. “That’s…weird? I guess.” “Yeah.” Sasha agreed. She took an offered shortbread cookie and joined Mercy on her bed. After a while of reading over the list again, Mercy spoke up. “I’m…sorry about the whole feud thing. I don’t really take bullies very well.” Sasha smiled at her. “I don’t either. And I apologize as well. I guess, I was just jealous because you can swim almost as well as me.” “Hey!” Mercy laughed with her, though. “And I guess I was pissed because you have a nice accent.” “Really?” Sasha flushed. “You think it’s nice?” “Yeah. It’s not totally English, like, you sound like you’d be able to speak with a full American accent with ease, but…at the same time, you can tell you’re from somewhere else.” “My dad doesn’t have an accent at all. But that’s just because he didn’t grow up there.” “Where’d he grow up?” “Florida. We go visit our family for Christmas.” “Oh…cool.” Mercy ate another cookie. “And…I’m sorry again, about the mom thing. My mom died, too.” “Oh…I’m sorry. How? May I ask?” Mercy went quiet for a moment. “It was after she gave birth to me.” She said softly. At that, Sasha felt her stomach really flip. “W-what?” She looked at her twin. Mercy nodded slowly. “My dad, he told me that she was a surrogate for him and his ex…because she’d wanted a baby, but couldn’t have one because her husband died a year after they got married.” She ruffled her hair. “My mom, who was good friends with my dads, decided to do it, even though she had some sort of disease. But the pregnancy went great, and I was fine…so…when she finally had me…her body couldn’t take it. Dad told me that she was able to hold me and sing to me…and a couple of hours later she died.” Mercy looked down at her blanket. “Dad told me she was the best woman he’d ever known…and there’s proof, if you don’t believe me. She had a lot of degrees, travelled the world making speeches for humanity, had a Nobel Peace Prize-” “Stop. S-Stop.” Sasha said suddenly. “What’s wrong?” Mercy looked at her. “Why are you crying?” She just noticed the girl wiping her eyes. Sasha sniffed. “T-the story…your mother…that’s…that’s what happened to my mother.” She said. Mercy stared at her. “W-what? N-No…really? Wait…everything?” “Everything.” Sasha nodded. “My Dad told me the same story…and I know she has the Prize, and travelled…she basically lived a life no one said she could. And she was just as stubborn as he was…as I am.” Sasha glanced at her. “Were you named after her?” Mercy nodded. “Yeah. I got her middle name.” “And I got her first. Sasha Mercedes Dillion. But I go by my father’s name.” Mercy was almost afraid to ask. Almost. “What’s your father’s name?” Sasha didn’t wait. “Roman Reigns.” Mercy gasped. “That’s the name of my biological father.” She whispered. Sasha stared at her. “What’s your adoptive father’s name? Well, not adopted, but…you know what I mean.” “Y-yeah, yeah…it’s, Dean. Jonathan Dean Ambrose.” Sasha laughed. “That’s my adoptive father’s name…Roman’s ex.” “Oh, no way.” Mercy smiled, still crying. “So…t-that means…” “We’re not just sisters...” “We’re twin sisters, with the same family.” Mercy said finally. Sasha brushed her hair back. “Our other dads didn’t abandon us. They split us up!” “Which means they still love us.” “I…never thought, I’d have a sister.” “Me either…I can’t believe I found you.” “I can’t believe it.” Sasha kept laughing while Mercy- her sister- gathered her in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry for all the pranks…I’m sorry for making fun of your accent.” “It’s okay…I’m sorry for assuming you weren’t good enough for me.” They cried and hugged for about ten minutes until they heard the dinner horn.


	3. A New Friend

“Hi, Daddy!” Sasha waved at FaceTime. “Hi, sweetheart. How you doin’?” Roman smiled at her from inside his office. “Pretty good. I haven’t gotten into any trouble.” “That’s good…because if I hear you’ve been starting something again-” “Don’t worry, Dad. I’m not starting anything.” “That’s what she wants you to think!” Sasha smiled when she heard her grandfather’s voice. “Hi, granddad.” “Hey, pumpkin. Caught any mono yet?” “Dad. Don’t.” Roman said sternly. “What? You are at a boys’ camp, right?” “No, granddad. The boys’ camp is across the lake.” Sasha giggled. “Well that’s not too bad…just a swim, huh?” “Don’t encourage her…Sasha? Don’t go across the lake looking for guys. Let them come for you.” “Literally and fig-” “Dad!” Sasha laughed. “I don’t even know what that means.” She lied. She knew exactly what that meant. But she didn’t think Roman was old enough to hear that. “What else have you done, sweetheart?” “I went canoeing…played some cards and won…I taught some girls French…” Sasha looked up to see Mercy coming in from a swim. She smiled at her. “And I’ve met some good friends.” Mercy gave her a thumbs up before bending to dry her hair. “That’s nice, sweetheart. I’m glad you’re having fun.” “Yeah…” Sasha considered telling him about her latest discovery. But something in her made her keep her mouth shut about Mercy. “I have to go…lunch is in a few minutes.” “How’s the vegetarian option?” Hunter asked. “Horrible, granddad. They’re going to have ribs today for the Fourth of July. Ribs! I can’t compete with a stupid salad and some bread!” Roman laughed. “Well, maybe you can try again next summer.” “Maybe.” Sasha rolled over in her bed. “Okay. I’ll talk to you later.” “Alright sweetheart. Love you.” “Love you, pumpkin.” “I love you guys too.” Sasha blew them a kiss and hung up. “Was that him?” Mercy asked. “Yeah. And our grandfather…” “We have a grandfather! Neat. Have you told them about me.” “You know, it’s weird.” Sasha sat up. “I was going to, but…I felt that it wasn’t the time for some reason.” “Did your stomach feel funny?” Mercy’s eyes went ride. Sasha blinked. “Yes!” “The exact same thing happened to me earlier today. I was going to tell Dad about you, but my stomach felt like it would come out.” “That’s so weird…” Sasha watched her sister sit down. “Yeah…do you think we should tell them?” “I think…well, I don’t know.” “You don’t know what?” Mercy started to twist her hair. “Well…I’ve always…I’ve always wanted to meet Dean…and, I don’t think it’d be right to ask Daddy…he always gets so closed up when I mention him.” “Dad does too…I’d feel bad asking about his ex…they seemed to really love each other.” Both girls were quiet for a while. Suddenly, Sasha perked up. “Do you think…they still love each other?” Mercy thought. “I know Dad still has some type of feelings. But what about Roman?” Sasha scratched her head. “I don’t know. He just speaks as if…maybe, he’s the one who broke it off.” “Really?” “Yeah.” Sasha shrugged. “It’s the one thing he’d never give me as his daughter.” She chuckled. “But it’d be nice to know my other father.” “Yeah…” Mercy smiled. She had an idea. “So…why don’t we do it?” Sasha looked at her. “Do what?” “Meet our fathers…” Mercy trailed. “…But, didn’t we just agree that we couldn’t talk to them, a-about…” Sasha noticed her sister start to get a weird smile. Like she had something on her mind. After two seconds, it clicked. “Oh, no.” Sasha shook her head. Mercy grinned wider. “Oh yes.” “No….no!” Sasha stood. “We…we can’t…switch!” “Why not? We’re identical as fuck. You practically have an American accent, my hair is back to brown…and we both want to see our fathers.” Mercy persuaded. “And the worst they can do is return us back and ground us for a couple of months.” “Or, the rest of our lives. You don’t know, Daddy. He could be a little…dramatic. He throws a lot of stuff out of proportion.” Sasha joined her sister on the porch. “So can Dad. And he’s a slob. Like, legit, slob. He’s only bound to drive you crazy if you haven’t grown up with him, but I still love him.” Mercy nudged her. “And you will too.” Sasha smiled. “I guess you’ll love Daddy. He has a way of being a father and a best friend.” Now that she was thinking about it, it wasn’t such a bad idea. And her stomach was doing anything weird. It was the first time since meeting her sister that it hadn’t spoken to her. So, that was good wasn’t it? Mercy nudged her again. “So…Operation Switch?” “But what happens when they do find out? We’ll eventually have to tell them.” Mercy sighed. “I hadn’t thought of that…maybe they aren’t ready to see each other yet.” Sasha fiddled with her shorts. “Maybe…maybe there are still feelings…and, we, could…we could see if they’ll act on it? Like, arrange a dinner or something…get them to talk.” She thought aloud. “Yeah…and while we’re switched we could ask about them. Maybe we have a different type of way to ask, and they’ll be more comfortable. I know they’ll think we’re the same, but, you know what I mean?” “I get you. And yeah…we’ll ask questions while we’re switched, and then, when we all meet, we can set up a nice evening for the two of them based on their questions and stuff.” “And other dates too, since we’ll be together. They can’t just separate us-” “Now that we know the other exists.” Mercy nodded. “I think, this could be good. We’ll at least know what it’s like to be with the other dad, if only for a while.” “How long do you think it’ll take to soften them up for questions?” “It has to sound random, not planned. So we can trim it down to at least a month…so we can look like we’re growing as kids.” “I like the way you think.” Sasha raised her eyebrows. Mercy flipped her hair. “It’s a gift. I get it from my father.” “Which one?” The girls giggled happily as the sun began to set on the lake. 

“This is Christiana. We call her Chris. She’s a friend of the family. Her father, was famous wrestler Tatanka, a Native American from the Lumbee tribe. And she…Sash? Sash!” “Huh!” Sasha turned to her sister. The girls were at their isolation table for lunch, studying for their switch. “I’m listening.” “Who am I talking about, then?” Mercy put the paper down. “Uh…Christian….” “Christiana. She’s my caretaker…Dad wanted me to have a female influence. She lives with us, and her hometown is about five hours away.” “Yeah, okay. Does she have a boyfriend?” “She’s engaged to Samuel…he’s cool, but he lives two hours away in an apartment. Christiana usually goes there for her birthday or Thanksgiving.” “Mhm…” Sasha tucked her hair behind her ear. “So…has she been around forever?” “Since I was two. And she’s the best big sister.” “How old?” “Twenty…five? She graduated college last year, and works in the museum in the city.” “Hey! You get free admission?” Sasha asked. Mercy grinned. “Yes. I go to the archeology section all the time…I go every first and third Saturday with Dad, and while he’s at the casinos, I look at the different artifacts. We stay for about…three to five hours.” “Three to five hours!” Sasha exclaimed. “For rocks and ruins?” “Hey! It’s history. Which determines our future. It’s not something to be taken lightly.” Mercy defended. “Anyway…we stay there for about five hours, and then he meets me at the museum. We grab some sort of junk food-Coney’s, pizza, chili fries, whatever, and talk about what we discovered. Which is basically me telling him about what was new in the museum while he eats.” “Does he ever win at the casinos?” “Most of the time, no. But when he does, he gives me thirty percent.” “How generous.” “Yeah…” Mercy smiled. “Dad’s great.” She set the paper aside and showed her sister a map of her ranch. “Now, this is where we keep the horses…” 

“Mercy, hold still!” Sasha scolded. The girls were in their cabin late at night. Mercy was sitting in her chair, flinching every two seconds at the pair of scissors in Sasha’s hand. “Why do I need a haircut? Our hair is practically the same length.” Mercy was lying. Her hair was three inches longer than Sasha’s. Not much of a difference, but enough for someone to notice, because Mercy’s hair was at mid-shoulder, and Sasha’s was resting on her shoulder. “It’s not. Every girl here can tell your hair is longer. And if you stay longer than we agreed, then grandmother will definitely notice. And besides…you have split-ends.” Sasha fiddled her hair in her hands. Mercy snatched the strands. “They’re not that bad.” “They’re bad.” Sasha combed a section of her hair. “I won’t try to trim too much…it’s horrible when it’s curly.” “Shut up!” Mercy turned around. “I’m kidding.” Sasha laughed. “Now hold still. It won’t hurt.” “Ugh…” Mercy folded her arms and sat back. Sasha stared ahead of them in the mirror. Her hair was just on her shoulders. Luckily, both girls decided to grow out their bangs. “Okay…here we go.” She pulled the strands away from Mercy’s face and snipped. “Aaagh!” Mercy screamed. Sasha rolled her eyes. “Honestly. You’re so dramatic.” She dropped the hair, perfectly falling on her sister’s shoulder. “Daddy will have a blast.” Mercy sighed. “I let it out now. I’m fine.” “Mhm.” Sasha giggled as she continued to cut. 

When they finished, Sasha handed Mercy a mirror. “Not bad…I look even more like you.” “That’s an improvement…though not by much.” Mercy glared at her sister. “Whatever.” She got up to look closer at her hair until she noticed something. “Oh, shit.” Sasha threw the abandoned hair pieces away. “What is it?” She joined Mercy at the vanity. Mercy glanced at her. “My nose?” She waved at her face. Sasha stared at her before it clicked. “Oh, shit.” Mercy had the left side of her nose pierced, with a small diamond protruding. “I hardly wear it, but Dad definitely remembers taking me to get it. Mostly because he didn’t. Christiana did after I snuck out with her. Dad was furious when I came home…” She looked back in the mirror. “But he’s warmed up to it since last year. And if I came back without one…well….he’s already nicknamed lunatic. He doesn’t need his own eyes betraying him at this point.” Mercy protested. Sasha blew out a breath. “I don’t know…you hardly wear it. It wouldn’t be much of a faux paus if I was never seen with it. What about a fake?” “Are there any stores around here? And do you really think I’d get away without wearing it?” She started to rummage through her makeup kit. “What the fuck does faux paus even mean?” She grumbled to herself. Sasha scratched her head. “What about sterilization?” “Damn, you and these words.” “You quote Shakespeare.” “Doesn’t mean I’m a fuckin’ vocabulary genius, aight?” Mercy snatched up her prize. “Ha!” A single needle glimmered under the light. Mercy dug into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Grazing it over the needle, she smiled. “There. To keep it clean.” “That’s…nevermind.” “That ‘S’ word you were sayin? I figured.” Mercy nudged her to sit. “Stay here and I’ll get ice.” When she came back, Sasha was jiggling her foot. “Hey, don’t sweat, sis. It’s just like cutting hair.” “You didn’t actually feel that.” “I’m trying to help.” Mercy shrugged and handed her the cube. “Ten minutes. Just to numb.” Ten minutes later, Sasha had her head back and Mercy was holding her gently, needle pressed into skin. “Okay…ready?” “Mhm. Just do it.” “Alright. Remove the ice on three.” “One.” “Two.” “Three!” Sasha dropped the ice to the floor. Mercy deftly stuck the needle into her nose. “Holy shit!” Sasha screamed, but, miraculously, didn’t jump. Mercy cradled her head. “It’s over, there. It’s out.” She moved her hands away from her. Sasha sat up. Mercy came back with a wet towel and shoved it in her face. “That wasn’t so bad….could barely feel it.” “Fuck you.” 

“Daddy’s bedroom is up the stairs and two doors down on the left…my bedroom is up the stairs and one door down on the right.” “Correct.” “And grandad’s room is downstairs behind the parlor…the kitchen is across the house, and the dining room is connected to the kitchen.” “You got it!” Sasha cheered. The girls were on her bed, with a drawn out diagram of the Reigns’ home. “Now, where’s grandmother’s room?” Mercy made a face. “Shouldn’t…shouldn’t it be with grandad?” “Not necessarily.” Sasha picked up the map. “See, grandmother sometimes has business appointments in the house, and she uses her room to conduct them.” “Wait…what kind of business is this?!” Mercy blinked. “No,” Sasha laughed. “Her office is connected to her bedroom, but there’s a separate door to it. So no one ever goes in the bedroom unless she allows it.” “Oh.” Mercy followed her sister’s finger along the map. “What’s that? Is that another room?” “Huh?” Sasha looked with her. “Oh, that’s the foyer.” “A what?” “The entrance to the house. When you first open the door…that little open space.” Mercy folded her arms. “You people are so bougie.” “We’re your people. So you just played yourself.” “Thanks, DJ Khaled.” “At least I know what a foyer is.” “Fuck you.” 

“Anders! Honesty Anders! Your ride is here!” Miss Jane called in the bullhorn. It was the last day of camp, and everyone was rushing around, saying goodbyes. Sasha and Mercy hugged. “Good luck. Give Daddy a kiss for me.” “Give Dad a dap for me.” “Okay.” “Okay.” They smiled. “Now, you’re trying to learn about the beginning of their relationship and what made it special.” Sasha reminded. “Yes. And you’re finding out who proposed and how they broke up.” Mercy repeated back to her. “Alright. God’s speed, renegade.” “God’s speed, duchess.” Sasha smiled and hugged her again. 

Mercy was the first to go. The limo drove thirty minutes to the airport, and Mercy was escorted to her gate. Her bags were already on the plane. She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant. “First class. Have a wonderful trip, Miss Reigns.” “Thank you.” Mercy smiled at her and boarded. She’d been on first class before, but it was when her and Dean would catch a wrestling show in the next state and they’d get back late enough for her to fall asleep. Now, seeing it in broad daylight made Mercy wonder why she couldn’t stay up. She sat down on another leather chair- Cheese and rice- and sighed. Another attendant approached her. “You’ll be alone on this row, Miss Reigns. Would you like me to lift the arm rest to stretch your legs?” Mercy shook her head. “I can manage, thank you. Um…may I have a glass of champagne?” The flight attendant giggled and walked away. Mercy shrugged. If they could lift fucking armrest that were two inches away from her, they could slip her something to make her a little less uptight. Mercy looked out the window. She folded her hands together and prayed that the plan would work. She hoped she could keep this façade of her sister up long enough. And if not…would Roman be extremely mad? She was his daughter, after all. And it’s not like she murdered Sasha to take her place. “Please like me.” Mercy whispered as the plane took off. “Please like me as your daughter.” 

Sasha rode in a taxi to the airport. When she got on her plane, she was greeted by both the attendants and the pilot. “Welcome, Miss Ambrose. Long time, no see.” The man was as tall as Roman, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sasha racked her brain. “Hey, Adam. What’s cookin?” “Well, we have a steak dinner on the menu for this flight…hope you didn’t turn vegetarian while on your trip.” “Ha! That’s a knee-slapper.” Wow, sounding like Mercy was really easy. Just throw out a sarcastic phrase every time you talk. Adam and the flight attendants laughed. “I know. Hard to imagine Dean’s daughter excluding bacon from her diet.” “Hard to even fathom, let alone imagine.” “Exactly. C’mon, let’s get you to first class.” Sasha managed to have a decent fifteen-second conversation with Adam the Pilot. She was glad Mercy told her about him. He apparently flew on different airlines- which wasn’t bad because he was good at his job. He and Dean also went to wrestling school together and were roommates while on the road. “Alright. I’ll be in Vegas in a couple of weeks. Remind your old man, will you? I can take you out to celebrate going to the seventh grade.” “Free food? You know I can’t resist.” “I know. Nor your father.” Adam high-fived her. “Have a good flight.” “You more than me.” Adam chuckled again and followed his co-pilot to the cockpit. Sasha looked out the window. The plane was rolling down the runway. “Now or never.” She whispered. She really hoped this plan worked. She wanted to see what it was like to not have to dress formally for every trip down the stairs. She wanted to not be required to play piano around the clock. And she wanted to see her father. He couldn’t be that bad, could he? And if Mercy could live with it, so could she. Instinctively, Sasha folded her hands together and prayed. “Please let this work.” She whispered. “Please let Dad like me.”


	4. Life as my Sister

Mercy was picked up by the butler, Warren. She was somewhat happy when Sasha explained him. They had been on the dock at sunset, playing poker. “He’s silent, broody, but does whatever is needed. I only have random conversations with him when I feel like it. No handshake, no certain specifics. He’s just Warrensburg. Think of him as a human diary. He doesn’t say shit to Daddy or Granddad, because he knows everyone’s secret in that house. So there’s no getting around him.” Sasha had told her. “So he’s like Alfred, only completely silent?” “Precisely.” Mercy adjusted her bag as she walked towards the man. He was a little older than what granddad looked like, with only a small number of grey hairs. His face was ashen, but his eyes were so fucking vibrant and green. He gave a small smile when she approached. “Ma’am.” “Warren.” Mercy curtsied. Warren led her to baggage and retrieved her three suitcases. “Thank you.” Mercy gladly took one of them. Warren escorted her outside to the driveway. “This way, ma’am.” “Oh, yeah.” Mercy stumbled after him when he took an abrupt turn. She almost huffed when she saw another limo. She understood that her father- Roman- was rich. He didn’t have to rub it in. Mercy watched Warren place the bags in the trunk. He gestured to her purse. “Uh, no, I got it.” “Ma’am.” Warren nodded and opened the door for her. 

The ride was quiet, but Mercy was too busy looking at all the sights of London. She almost screamed when she saw Buckingham, causing Warren to jump. Mercy grinned at the statues and the guards. She already knew she loved it here. She had to visit the museums. Oh, the museums. Mercy bounced up and down in her seat. But her stomach started to act weird when she looked out and saw the plaque. Etched into a gold plate, were the words Reigns Family. “Oh, boy.” This was it. She was almost homebound. Or home free? Whatever. Mercy felt the bump that came with the state. Sasha warned her about that. Mercy smiled. The car drove until it parked directly infront of a large white and gray house, two stories high. Surrounding the house, was a decorative garden and black gate. “Woah….mama.” Mercy gaped. It was a castle. Even a fucking awning over the doorway. Warren came to her side of the car and opened the door. “Thank you, Warren.” Mercy stepped out. “Your grandfather wanted to be the first to see you…I have the bags.” “Are you sure?” But Warren was already lifting the fucking things with one arm. “….Okay…” Mercy turned slowly and walked up the cobblestoned- seriously? - pathway. The door was dark brown with a golden hand-knocker. Mercy took a deep breath and turned the knob. “Well, shit.” The…foyer was fucking beautiful. White carpet, with two tables against the wall on either side with mirrors hanging and a centerpiece. Next to one of the mirrors, was a picture of the Reigns family. Mercy immediately sought out Sasha, wearing a gold dress with her hair in a bun. She noticed next Roman, who sported a black tux and gold hankie, like his father. “Oh, wow they’re alike.” Mercy mumbled. Hunter had Roman’s eyes, mouth, head shape, everything. Finally, Mercy looked at a woman about Hunter’s age, with straight brown hair and sharp blue eyes. “You must be Stephanie.” Mercy said aloud. It was a nice picture. Sasha was being held by Roman, who was encased in both Hunter and Stephanie’s arms. Everyone was smiling. Family. Mercy’s stomach flipped. But it made her smile. She looked at the house and saw that everything was matching the map Sasha drew. Kitchen to the left, dining room connected, and the parlor and living room to the right. Straight ahead, was the spiral staircase. The stairs were covered in white carpet as well. “This is the life, isn’t it, duchess?” Mercy chuckled. She heard Warren come in after her. “Oh, thank you, Warren.” “Ma’am. Have you notified your grandfather?” “Uh…no. I guess I’ll do that now.” Mercy cleared her throat. Turning to the parlor, she called, “Hello? I’m home! Daddy? Granddad?” A moment passed before she saw Hunter come from the parlor door. He smiled when he saw her. “Pumpkin!” Mercy giggled. “Hi, granddad.” She put her stuff down in time for him to hug her. “Missed you, love.” “I missed you too.” “Let me look at you. Oh, still so beauti-…Sasha! What on earth is that?” He tapped her nose. “Oh.” Mercy touched her piercing. “I…got my nose pierced. It was sanitary.” She added. As if that would fucking lighten the mood. Hunter smiled at her before laughing out loud. “You little minx. I love it. Just wait until your father sees it.” “Do you think he’ll be mad?” “Mad about what?” Boomed a deep voice. Mercy gasped. “Dad!” She dragged Hunter to the bottom of the stairs and started to go up. “Really, Sasha, there’s only so much you can do two months at a forest camp.” Hunter shook his head. Mercy followed the sound of the voice upstairs. That’s him, that’s him, that’s him. While she was mid-step, she saw a tall figure appear at the top. Mercy froze. Roman. He looked just like the pictures, with his tanned skin and dark hair. He wore a grey suit and red tie. He smiled at her. “Sasha. Baby girl.” Mercy blinked and laughed. “Daddy!” Roman ran down the stairs until he was at her. He lifted her in his arms. “Aw, sweetie. I missed you so much.” “I missed you too.” Mercy felt tears. Her father. The father she never knew. “I missed you so much, Daddy.” Roman kissed her head. “I’m never letting you go again. It was too quiet without you.” He set her down. Looking at her face, he frowned. “What in the world…Sasha you didn’t.” “I did.” Mercy smiled. “Do you like it? I just wanted to try it out.” Roman moved her head from side to side. His mouth was in a tight line, but it eventually melted away with a sigh. “There’s no turning back now. Wait until your grandmother sees it.” Mercy wasn’t listening to him. She was so focused on engraving his image in her mind as he fussed. He had a flash of green in his hazel eyes and a bunch of freckles on his nose. Just like me. Roman looked in her eyes and furrowed his brow. “Sasha? Baby, why are you crying?” He wiped the girls’ cheeks. Mercy sniffed. “I just missed you is all. Two months is an extremely long time.” Roman chuckled. “Yeah it is.” Mercy wiped her eyes again. “Sweetie…you don’t have to cry, though.” “Yes I do. You know how hard it is to go without a father? Especially when I’m surrounded by so many females!” Roman laughed. “I thought it’d be good for you…you don’t have many female input in this house except your grandmother.” “Yeah…and she won’t be back until fall…but just the same, I wanted to explore my masculine side while with you and granddad…sending me to an all girls’ camp wasn’t my plan.” Roman laughed again. “You’re right. It was my plan. You’re at an age where you need a strong female influence. You’ve been such a tomboy, despite what your grandmother’s done…I just figured it wouldn’t hurt to give you the other side.” “Bleh.” Mercy made a face, but smiled. “It was still fun, though. I met so many new friends.” “I’m glad, baby.” Roman kissed her forehead. “I love you.” “I love you too, Daddy.” “Hopefully you have their numbers…or whatever social media you’re using now.” Hunter piped up. It was Mercy’s turn to laugh. “Sure, granddad.” “I’m serious.” 

Roman was at his office in his room when Mercy entered. “Daddy?” “…Yeah, honey?” Roman moved some papers onto his desk. “What are you doing?” “Work. I have meetings today and I need to get the papers ready.” Roman didn’t look at her as he searched for something. Instinctively, Mercy looked down and found a pen. She picked it up. “Why don’t we go somewhere? It’s nice out.” “We live in London, Sasha.” Roman replied as he took the instrument. Mercy rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” It had been two hours since she’d gotten back. In that time, the 13-year-old had tea with her family, unpacked, played piano, and ate lunch. Now, she was bored. “We should go out and do something.” Her father sighed. “Sasha…you know I have to go to these meetings.” Mercy made her way to the desk. She rested on his shoulder. “I know…but I just got back. And I missed you…more than you know.” Roman turned to face her. Mercy made a puppy face. “Please, Daddy?” Roman looked at her for a while before sighing again. “You know I can’t resist that face.” He smiled. Mercy stuck her bottom lip out. Roman chuckled. He reached for his phone. “I’ll cancel my appointments today. We’ll cruise Buckingham and have dinner out there.” “Yay!” Mercy kissed his cheek. “Thanks, dad.” “You’re so spoiled.” He shook his head. “But it is a special occasion.” He tickled Mercy’s chin as they walked out of the office. 

Sasha nervously sat at the gate. Dean was on his way to escort her to baggage. She bobbed her leg over and over. What if he found out? What if she was too obvious? Sasha was a horrible liar. It was only a matter of time before…Just then, her phone rang. Sasha pulled it out of her pocket. Michelle. Sasha answered, “Hey Michelle.” “Hey, Stephanie.” Mercy grinned. “How was your flight?” “Good…I’m waiting for Dean-dad now.” “Ok. It won’t be hard to find him. He always makes himself known.” She laughed. Sasha smiled. “Yeah…” “Yeah. Don’t worry.” Mercy assured. “Dad’s gonna love you.” “I hope so.” “You are his daughter.” “But not the daughter he knows.” “Sasha.” “Mercy.” Mercy huffed. “Change the subject. I got Ro-dad to take the evening off!” “Oh, really? That’s good. Now you’ll get to see him as a fun dad.” “I didn’t think it’d be possible. You were right; he’s stuck-up.” “Yeah, but he’s a good soul. Especially when it comes to me-er-you…us. He’s actually really fun.” “Mhm…I gave him the puppy eyes.” “Oh, yeah! He can never say no to those.” Sasha giggled. A loud, raspy voice called to her. “Mercy!” Sasha blinked and turned around. A tall, shaggy-blonde haired man wearing a leather jacket waved at her, smiling. Sasha gasped. “Sash? What’s wrong?” “It’s…him.” “Oh. Well, go, girl, go! Good luck. Love you.” “Love you too. Bye.” Sasha shoved her phone in her pocket and stood. Dean had come closer. “Hey, Murk.” He smiled again, dimples prominent. Sasha grinned. “Hey, Mox.” Dean laughed and put his fist to her face gently. “Missed you, babe.” “I missed you too…a lot.” She bit her lip, tears forming. Dean furrowed his brow. “I hope those are tears of joy. I’d hate to have to go back to that camp and kick someone’s ass.” Sasha laughed. “N-No, it’s not that…I just, I really did miss you, Dad.” She immediately encircled her arms around his waist. “Aww, babe.” Dean hugged her tight. “I missed you too. You’re never leaving us again, you know that? Dustin almost went crazy without you.” “Oh, he did?” It took Sasha a minute to remember the horse. “Yeah…he wouldn’t let anyone ride him. Not even…well, nevermind.” Sasha looked at him. “Not even who? Who, dad?” “What are you, an owl? Later, I promise…c’mon, let’s get your bags.” While they walked through the crowd, Sasha noticed how much he walked liked Mercy. How he flipped his head to get hair out of his face. How he mean-mugged people who cut in front of them. Sasha looked him over again. He was a very handsome man. So why did Dad leave him? Of course, Sasha knew the answer. Roman was very critical and observant. Not provincial in the slightest, but he could be mistaken as such. Sasha really wanted to know if it was just Roman, or Dean as well. She smiled when he wrinkled his nose in concentration. Just like Mercy. The thought made Sasha laugh. Dean smiled at her. “Something you wanna share?” “Mh-hm.” She shook her head. “I’ve just noticed how much sh- I act like you. It’s almost as if I’m your biological daughter.” “Habits are unbreakable, Murk. There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion.” Sasha smiled. “Mr. Poe.” “Mr. Poe.” Dean ruffled her hair. “Do you want to carry your bag?” He held up the duffle. “No, I got it.” Sasha took her bag, smiling when Dean chuckled. 

They were in the car when Sasha almost slipped. “How was your summer?” She had asked. “Pretty dull. I didn’t have you.” Dean smiled. “Mhmm…what’d you do?” “Well…I wasn’t about to go on the camping trip without you. At least, Christiana didn’t want me go without you…so I just hung out on the ranch pretty much. I adopted some chickens for you.” “Oh, really! Are they babies or adults?” “Adults. One rooster, four chickens. Two of them are pregnant, so hopefully you can catch us some eggs.” “Oh, most definitely! I can’t wait!” Sasha bounced in her seat. “Ha! I knew you’d like it.” Dean turned over to a dirt road off the main highway. Sasha stopped bouncing when she saw the scenery. A large ranch house, surrounded by lush grass and a gate. There were orchids in the pasture, not far from the barn that stood behind the ranch. “Oh…my…goodness!” “Goodness? No ‘holy shit’? No ‘damn, dad’?” Dean mocked looking offended. Sasha laughed. “I’ve been trying to not curse as much, Dad. It’s a despicable first impression to the outside world.” Immediately, Sasha’s eyes widened and she closed her mouth. Dean arched a brow at her. “A despicable first impression? Hmm…” He remained silent as they drove. Sasha internally kicked herself. She was busted. They were busted. The plan was over. The young girl kept panicking until Dean helped her out and noticed her somber look. “What’s wrong, sweets?” “Uh…um. N-nothing, just…I missed the place…almost forgot what it looked like.” “What, you didn’t look at the picture you have?” Dean pulled her to him. “Not as much…there were some days I did, when I was lonely, but…I found myself looking at other pictures too.” “Really? Like what?” “Just…other girls’ families…mothers, fathers…stuff like that.” “Ah.” Dean led her to the doorway. “You were homesick and wanted a distraction.” “Bingo.” Sasha punched him. “Well, at least you won’t be homesick anymore.” “Yeah. Never again.” Sasha smiled at him. Dean kissed her head before opening the door. “Hello! We’re back!” He guided Sasha into home. Sasha smiled. It was a beautiful ranch house. Almost every side opened up to the ranch itself. All the doors were open, connecting to outside living spaces such as the patio, farm, and courtyard. The design of the interior was more modern than the Victorian style back home. Sasha loved it. “Did you keep house, Dad?” She looked up at Dean. The blonde shrugged. “I dusted a little bit. Nothing special.” Sasha giggled. Suddenly, a large retriever and Shepard mixed dog came tumbling down the stairs. “Oh!” Sasha jumped. She forgot about the fucking dog. She hated dogs. They were boisterous, messy, and always in the way. Liabilities on leashes, is what grandmother called them. “Sami Zayn, get over here.” Dean chuckled. The dog barked and rushed over to them. When he got in front of Sasha, he began barking again. “Oh…hi, Sami Zayn.” Sasha waved awkwardly. Sami Zayn continued barking, eyes on her. “Sami, what’s wrong with you? You don’t know our best girl?” Dean knelt down to pet him. “I probably smell like camp, is all.” Sasha smiled, walking briskly away towards the kitchen. “Where’s Chris?” “Right here!” A young blonde woman with dark eyes skipped in from the courtyard. She gathered Sasha in her arms. “Oh, I missed you Murk! It was hell watching your father cook.” “Hey!” Dean mocked hurt. “A bowl of cereal is nutritious.” “For breakfast, boss. Not the other meals of the day.” Christiana smiled. “Let’s go get your bags.” “Okay. I missed you too, Chris.” “I know.” The older woman took Sasha back outside. “I’ll get us some snacks.” Dean called after them. “No cereal!” 

In her room, Sasha unpacked her clothes with Christiana. “So how was camp, Mercy? Meet any friends? Broke any hearts?” She inquired. Sasha shook her head. “The boys’ camp was across the lake, and they only came for a neutrality meeting.” “What? No dance, or social?” “Mhm.” Sasha moved her head again. “They didn’t have one this year…but no one told me why.” “Well, that stinks. A little excitement couldn’t have hurt anyone. Oh, well.” Christiana shrugged. “How about girlfriends?” “I met this one girl…Michelle. She’s really cool. She’s from London.” “Oh how neat! What’d you talk about?” “Just usual stuff. Wrestling, sports, makeup tutorials…she even trimmed my hair a little bit.” “I noticed.” Christiana smiled. I knew it. Sasha folded her jeans. “Yeah, she was cool. She has a single dad, too.” “Small world.” “Very.” Christiana handed her some dresses. “So…what do you want to eat? It’s your first night back, how about your favorite?” “That sounds good. Thank you.” “Of course, babe.” A door slam made both women jump. “What was that?” Sasha looked at her guardian. Christiana frowned. “Hopefully not what I’m thinking. C’mon.” She led Sasha to the large window and both peered out. From the view, they could see a man with brown and blonde hair walking towards a nice car. Three seconds later, Dean came out. “What the heck?” Sasha opened the window. Dean followed the man to the car. They started talking. From the looks of Dean’s flailing arms and the man’s angered face, it wasn’t a good talk. “Who is that, Chris?” The blonde pursed her lips. “Seth Rollins. Your dad’s boyfriend.” “Wait…what?!” When the fuck did Dean get a boyfriend? “When did Dad get a man? Why didn’t he tell me?” “They started dating a week after you left. He didn’t want to tell you yet, cuz he didn’t want to get you excited for anything…but they’ve been going strong considering the fights.” “What do they fight about?” Sasha watched as Dean and Seth began hugging. “Nothing. Seth just likes to pick one. But he makes up for it by…uh…” Christiana blushed. “By what?” Sasha asked innocently. Christiana sighed. “Well, he is a little younger than your father.” “How much younger?” “About…nine or ten years.” “Nine or ten years!?!” “Shh!” Christiana yanked her back and closed the window. “Keep it down. He’s twenty-five.” “Twenty-five?” That was exactly ten years younger than her fathers. “What the hell does Dad want with that?” “Well he’s very energetic, and keeps Dean on his toes. Keeps him active.” Sasha rolled her eyes. “We do that.” “Can you kiss your father, though?” “…No.” Sasha slumped her shoulders. “I guess he gives Dad the companionship we can’t.” Christiana said slowly. Sasha watched the couple outside as Chris talked. Dean was now kissing Seth and smiling. He turned back to the house and led his boyfriend with him. “But…he’s also a broke grad student. And your father is well-off.” “You mean, he’s probably in love for the wrong reason?” Sasha looked at her. Christiana shrugged. “I’m just saying it’s a coinkydink that he came at a time when you weren’t hear and Dean was missing something. But who knows? They’re probably straight in love.” “Straight?” Sasha snickered. Christiana laughed. “You know what I mean.” 

Sasha strolled down the stairs ten minutes later. “Dad?” She called, walking into the kitchen. Dean was there with Seth, who was wearing a t-shirt that looked like it was constricting him. He smiled. “Hi, there.” Sasha gave her best fake one. “Hello.” “Mercy, baby. This is Seth. I met him after you left for camp.” Dean hugged her to him. “Seth, this is Mercedes, my daughter.” Seth held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mercedes.” Sasha stared at him. Her first thought was weasel. Scumbag. Not good. He had dark beady eyes and a beard that made her want to kill every Paul Bunyan impersonator in Vegas. “Mercy?” Dean shook her. “Oh, uh…sorry…you’re just very handsome.” She played off her staring by twirling her hair. Seth and Dean laughed. “Oh, such a charmer. Hate to break it to you, babe. But he’s taken.” Dean took his hand. “Oh…that’s nice. Where uh, do you work?” Sasha asked. Seth rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I’m currently in grad school-” “Really? You must be soooo old. How old are you?” “Mercy.” “It’s, okay…” Seth chuckled again. “I’m twenty-five.” “Oh, we could be siblings! Dad, aren’t you thirty-” “Okay, that’s enough out of you.” Dean covered her mouth. Seth blushed. “She’s no kid…you warned me.” “I did. But even Mercy wouldn’t-” He looked at his daughter. “Well, that is like Mercy. But honey, why don’t you stay with a Seth a few minutes while I get Christiana?” “Sure, babe.” Sasha punched him lightly. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” Dean kissed Seth on the cheek before leaving. Once they were alone, Sasha turned back to her father’s boyfriend. “So…how’d you and Dad meet?” “We met at a conference advocating Ethics and Food in the workplace. Since he’s a farmer, he’s gotta attend to know what not to feed his animals, you know?” “Mhmm.” Sasha joined him at the counter. “You really are handsome.” Seth grinned at her. “Thank you. You’re very beautiful, too.” “Thanks. I try.” Sasha flipped her hair. Seth laughed. “Your father told me you and I were somewhat alike. That’s why he was so eager for us to meet.” “I mean, anybody can be overly-dramatic….take my father for example.” “Oh, I don’t know. Dean is surprisingly so laid back-” “No. I mean my other father. Roman Reigns.” Seth looked at her. “…Oh…Dean doesn’t talk about him much. He just told me he was an ex.” “Oh, he was much more than that!” Sasha playfully hit him on the arm. “He was his best friend! His lover. They were basically soulmates.” She said the last part so curtly that Seth gave her a look. “Really? He didn’t…he never really talks about him.” “Yeah…Dad’s a funny thing. Always so closed up. It takes a real special person to get him to admit how he’s feeling.” “And was your other father that special person?” Seth asked sarcastically. Sasha smiled. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I know how to get him to open up.” “May I inquire?” “Of course.” Sasha leaned forward. “You have to honestly be interested in what he talks about. An active listener, if you will. And you have to show how much you love farming and mechanics. And, you have to know at least ten classic literature authors.” “Ten?” “Ten.” Sasha pulled her hair back. “Dad’s a sucker for the classics.” She knew she was risking a lot by saying this. But since she’d been here, she hadn’t been able to get Dean to really talk about anything. So maybe Seth’s companionship would help that. The brunette thought a moment. “That’s good to know. He is a little stand offish when it comes to his personal life.” “If he still is by the end of summer, then you’re not trying hard enough.” Sasha turned around when she heard the horses neighing. A moment later, Dean stumbled in, feet covered in dirt. His hair was also dirty and mussed. “Dad!” “Baby?” Sasha and Seth went to him. Dean brushed off his vest. “The horses got loose. I had to jump out your window and catch them. “Jump out?! You could’ve hurt yourself!” Seth looked down at his feet. “How’s your leg?” “It’s fine. There’s an awning below Murk’s window. I just dangled and dropped.” “Daddy please don’t do that ever again!” Sasha hugged him. “I’m fine, babe. Just a little dirty. I’m gonna catch a shower and Christiana can make dinner, okay?” “Alright.” Sasha accepted his kiss. “You guys have fun?” “Mhm…a lot.” Seth chimed in. “Enough to last a lifetime.”


	5. To Know Him

Roman and Mercy were in a black, stretched out limo. The young girl had gotten caught rolling her eyes at the consistent vehicle of choice. Roman just ruffled her hair and laughed. Mercy had rummaged through Sasha’s closet and was able to find something somewhat realistic towards what she wore. She picked out a blue t-shirt with jeans and converse. What made Mercy surprised was that her sister only had three pairs of jeans. What was a child to do with that? She would have to call Sasha later. The pair had cruised Buckingham and the Zoo, prompting Mercy to act a little non-Sasha. But she didn’t care. She saw the house where the fucking Queen lived. Roman cleared his throat. “So…what else did you do at camp, Sash?” Mercy smiled at him. “Played Frisbee...basketball….oh, I fenced for the first time.” “How’d that go?” “Cool! It was scary, but the swords didn’t hurt.” “Interesting.” A buzzing in his pocket made Roman pull out his phone. Mercy pouted. “This is the third time you’ve been on your phone.” “Well, since I got dragged out of my office I had to keep some type of contact with me.” The businessman chuckled. Mercy sighed. “It’s a distraction.” “Is not. I’m listening to you, aren’t I?” Roman typed fast into his phone. “Besides you’ve never said anything about it before.” “Cuz I didn’t notice it before. I also wasn’t interested in actually talking to you.” “I think you’re going backwards.” “Stop, Daddy. I mean it. I want to talk to you now, and you don’t have time for me.” Roman sighed. “Sasha, cut it out. You sound like a brat. I always have time for you.” “Well, what if I wanted to ask you a question?” “Like?” Roman finished typing and put his phone away. Mercy bit her lip. “About my father.” Roman looked at her. “What type of question about your father?” “Well, like…where you two met? Your first kiss? What made your relationship special?” “Whoa, whoa. That’s three, not one. And it’s not proper to inquire about people’s business, you know that.” “He’s my father. I should have a right to know about him.” Mercy defended. Roman blew out a breath. “Sasha…your father is a good man. I don’t know where he is, maybe California or Vegas, but…he’s a good man and you’ll meet him someday.” “When’s someday? What if I want to meet him now?” At that, Roman rolled his eyes. “If you meet him now, it’ll just be you and him talking.” Mercy clicked her teeth. Roman turned to her. “Excuse me, young lady.” “What I meant was…you wouldn’t have anything to say? Nothing? After thirteen years?” “No.” Curt. Harsh. Cold. Just like his eyes. Mercy sighed again. “Honestly, Sasha, what happened to you over camp? Why so many questions about your father?” “Because you told me I had one and now I can’t get it out my head. Especially when the other girls started talking about their dads.” “Well, I’m not their dads. And neither is your father. We knew what was best for you.” “Did you?” “Don’t test me.” Mercy reached into her bag and pulled out a pencil. She gave him a challenging look. Just like her father. Roman was about to respond, when his phone went off again. “Yeah.” He answered. Mercy put her pencil back and folded her arms. “No…third south…yeah…they’re the ones handling our assets for the next two months. Alright. Call me if anything comes up. Bye.” Turning back to his daughter, Roman said, “Sasha, listen. Your father and I didn’t really end well. So to meet now…wouldn’t be appropriate for us. But if you want to meet him, I can probably arrange it.” Mercy looked at him. “Really?” Roman nodded. “If it means that much to you, baby.” Mercy smiled. “I don’t want to meet him, like, right now…but…maybe one day.” “Okay good. In that case…wait a little while, for me, okay?” “Okay. Thanks, Daddy.” “I’m sorry for being hard on you.” “I’m sorry for clicking my teeth.” Roman chuckled. “You know he does that all the time? Every time he gets annoyed with something, or doesn’t understand…a click of the teeth.” He touched Mercy’s cheek. “He’s not your biological father, but I see him in you every day.” Mercy smiled again. They were silent for a while before Roman asked, “What do you want to do?” “Uh…” Mercy didn’t think she’d get this far. But an idea popped into her head. “Oh! Archeology! Can we go to a museum?” Roman raised his eyebrows. “Archeology? You hate that subject. And you’re not fond of museums.” “I met a girl at camp…Summer. She showed me about different archeological structures and their history...it’s actually quite interesting.” Roman rolled his eyes. “How is it that when I want you to be interested in it, you don’t like it?” “Well, maybe I needed that female influence you were talking about.” Mercy laughed with her father. “Sure, we’ll go with that.” Roman touched one of the dials in the seat. “Phil…take us to the British Museum. Please and thank you.” “Yes sir.”

When they got there, Mercy let Roman guide her straight to the history portion of the museum. “Oh wow!” Mercy exclaimed. She had been all over, reading off plaques and taking pictures with various gemstones, fossils, and clothing. Roman shook his head. He didn’t know how a month at camp transformed his daughter into this scientist. She was so knowledgeable about the rocks and where they came from. Roman couldn’t wait to see what would happen when they got to his favorite- Egypt, and Sudan. While walking through the ecosystem section, Mercy decided to inquire some more. “So…what was your first kiss with Dad like?” “Dad?” Roman looked at her. “To differentiate. You’re Daddy, he’s Dad.” “Oh…” Roman took her hand in his arm. “Uh…it wasn’t special.” “Oh, c’mon, Daddy. All first kisses are special!” “How would you know?” They turned the corner. Mercy’s face went red before she cleared her throat dramatically. “You’re avoiding the question. What was it like?” “I don’t want to talk about that, Sasha.” “Daddy.” “No.” Roman said sternly. Mercy frowned, but kept quiet. She wasn’t going to give up. She was too stubborn to just get a ‘no’. They walked past the animals, and the historic figures before they could see their main goal. Mercy squealed and jolted. “Sasha!” Roman chased her. They traveled up and down the Egypt section, stopping to read every plaque and observe the artifacts. More than once, Mercy connected the dots from her previous archeological research to the ones in London, and verbally exclaimed how they fit together. Roman was speechless. There was no way his daughter could make such assumptions without studying them for a while. He couldn’t shake his feeling that something was off. But he disregarded it when Sasha asked to call her grandfather. She always did that when she discovered something new. Roman decided to leave it alone, but he was still intrigued. And overjoyed that he could share his passion with his daughter. After two hours of discussing architectural designs and the cultural meanings, Roman voted for something to eat. They went to a restaurant selling the basic fast food eateries. Both Roman and Mercy got subs with everything. Roman, however, got pickles on his. Mercy didn’t. When they unwrapped their sandwiches, they both shared a look before switching. “Thank you for bringing me here, Daddy.” Mercy said between bites. “Anything for you sweetheart.” Roman smiled. “I take it you enjoyed it?” Mercy lit up. “I did! It was sooo amazing! I didn’t know China had that whole army just sitting there! And the Roman glass was so intricate! It was fabulous, Dad!” Roman laughed. Seeing his daughter happy was the only thing that made him feel worthwhile. After finishing, they stayed seated. Mercy was checking her phone when Roman spoke, “I got a nosebleed.” Mercy looked up. “Huh?” Roman smiled. “Your father and I’s first kiss. I got a nosebleed.” “Wait, wait…” Mercy sat up and put her phone down. “You got a nosebleed? Before, or after?” “During.” Roman’s face went red. “We were at an Italian restaurant on our third date. We were dancing, holding one another…and he kissed me. I was into it and everything, but when we pulled away I noticed his nose was red and he noticed mine, and…” “Oh, Daddy.” Mercy chuckled. Roman shook his head. “I was so embarrassed. He just laughed it off, but you know how much I hate being embarrassed.” “Yeah…” Mercy giggled again. “Oh, that’s such a cute story!” “I hate it. He was always bringing it up to make me mad.” Roman smiled. “Always.” Mercy picked up her sandwich. “Why don’t you get nosebleeds while at your meetings? I know how much you hate public speaking.” “Yeah but I’m used to it…since I was twelve I’ve been used to it, so that doesn’t faze me anymore.” “Mhm.” Mercy took a bite. “The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.” Roman chuckled. “Did your friend give you quotes as well?” “Just thought of it.” Mercy shrugged. Her father ate the rest of his sandwich. “I’m glad you’re so intuitive.” “I’m glad you told me that story.”

The rest of the day, they visited the park and Buckingham Palace as promised. When they were finally headed home, Mercy had fallen asleep. Roman carried her into the large house and put her to bed. “Night, baby.” He whispered, kissing her forehead.

The next day, Sasha called Mercy. It was about dinner time in London. And according to their plan, Mercy was waiting by the phone. She answered on the first ring. “Hello?” “Mercy! It’s an emergency!” “What’s up, Summer?” “Oh.” Sasha lowered her voice. Mercy must’ve been with Roman or Hunter. She cleared her throat. “You’re not on speaker. But I’m not alone.” “Well, I’m here with Dad, and he introduced me to someone.” “Someone? Any specific person?” “…His boyfriend.” Sasha said. She listened to silence. After a moment, Mercy laughed. “Get out of here! He doesn’t have a boyfriend!” “Then he’s friends with fucking benefits because their PDA is high.” Sasha demanded. Mercy snorted. “I don’t believe you.” “Believe it, sister. Why would I lie? And he’s fucking ten years younger than Dad!” “…Why wouldn’t he tell me? How long have they been together?” “A week after you left. Chris told me he might not even like Dad.” “What’s his name?” “Seth Rollins.” “Okay. I’m gonna use grandad’s office and look him up…Daddy’s in there now.” “Alright. But, what should I do? I don’t want to completely ruin Dad’s relationship if it doesn’t work.” “I feel you. But it has to work. There’s a reason they won’t talk to one another, and if they can get past it, who knows what could happen!” “Michelle-” “I gotta go. Don’t break them up, but don’t encourage anything either. Oh! Play a prank on Seth…that’ll get us some time.” “Alright. Love you.” “Love you.” Sasha hung up. She jumped when she heard Dean’s voice. “It’s a little late for you to be up, young lady.” “Oh, Dad!” Sasha put the phone on her nightstand. “You scared me.” “Who were you on the phone with?” Dean sat down in the chair next to her bed. “My friend Michelle. She lives in London.” “Oh? So you called at around dinner time, huh?” “Uh…yeah. She was about to go…wait…how did you automatically know it was dinner time?” Sasha looked at him. Dean shrugged. “I know time zones.” “Dad.” “What? I do.” “No…” Sasha sat up on the edge of the bed. “It takes a while to calculate the time zone difference between New York and London, so Vegas and London would take about thirty seconds.” “But I already know what hours to add.” “And how would you already know the hours to add in London?” At that, Dean froze. Got him. Sasha raised her eyebrows. “Dad?” “I just know, Murk.” He said softly. “But how do you know? Unless you’ve been rehearsing the exact calculations for the time zone difference.” Sasha demanded. She held his ice blue gaze for a full minute before he blew out a breath. “Alright. You got me.” Dean threw his hands up. “I know because I sometimes think about your father.” Sasha smiled. “Really? What do you think about?” Dean rubbed his neck. “What he’s doing. Like, if he’s probably eating now, or working…only seldom though.” “I understand.” Sasha grinned. “So you do think about him often?” “Not often. Just, when I’m at work, or going to bed, or-” “Waking up in the morning?” Sasha asked eagerly. Dean chuckled. “Ah…maybe before I started seeing Seth.” “…Oh.” The young girl played with her comforter. After a minute, she looked up again. “Why didn’t you tell me about Seth? Were you keeping him a secret? Or me?” “No, baby girl. I just didn’t want to get your hopes up that I’ve found someone, only to break up with him. So far we’re doing good, but…I just didn’t want to put you through anything.” “I would’ve been fine.” Sasha protested. Dean nodded. “I did what I thought was best. And he’s still here…so that’s something, right?” “…I, guess…” “What’s wrong? Do you like him? Do you think he’s okay?” Dean leaned forward in the chair. Sasha shrugged. “As what? A boyfriend? A dad? A friend?” “A person.” “Well…” Sasha looked down. “He’s…interesting. Has nice hair. His shirts are a little tight, but-” “Do you like him?” Dean repeated. “I…can…learn to like him. I’ve only know him for a day.” “I see.” Dean touched his face. “You, huh…you think he’s too young?” “Well…yes. I mean, c’mon Dad. There are plenty of guys your age. Did you feel something with Seth? Is that why he was different?” “…Well, yeah. I love talking to him…he makes me laugh…makes me feel young.” “Chris and I can do that…and besides, you are young, Dad. You’re in the prime of life.” Dean laughed again, blushing. “I don’t know. I’m starting to wonder if I and Chris are all you need.” “What do you mean?” Sasha didn’t have to ask. But she wanted to anyway. “I mean…you’re getting older now…and you might get a little rebellious sometimes…I’d like to know I have help-” “But Chris-” “Isn’t here all the time. And I don’t know if she’ll be here in the coming years, just simply because I don’t know what the future holds. So if I do end up alone with you, I’d like you to have someone to fall back on.” Dean explained. Sasha stared at him. She had a sister. But Dean didn’t seem like he was anywhere near to telling her- Mercy- about her twin. And even though Sasha was supposed to be pissed that this bastard was keeping life-changing information from her, she couldn’t help but feel pity. Because Dean was looking at her as if she were the only light in his life. Like she had all the answers. And maybe he and Roman hadn’t told them because they were too hurt. And now that they knew each other, they couldn’t be separated…and at the end of the day, Sasha didn’t want to make her fathers think they were letting them down. She gave a heavy sigh. “I get it. I mean, it’ll take some time, but…if you think Seth is the slice of bread, then…” Dean smiled. “You mean it? You sure you’re okay with him?” “Yes, Dad. I give my blessing.” Sasha chuckled. Dean reached for her. “Thank you, baby. You’ll love him, I promise.” “Mhmm.” Sasha hugged him tight. “I’m happy for you, Dad. I love you.” “I love you too.”


	6. Definitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, quick question. How do I make the appearance of my words seem less bulky? I so used to reading works with spacing between sections...if you know what I'm talking about please let me know! Thanks and enjoy!

Mercy hung up the phone and turned towards the parlor. Roman and Hunter were getting ready for dinner. Mercy had to be careful. Hunter’s room was also connected to his office, which meant he could come in the room two seconds if he wanted. Mercy saw Hunter’s bedroom door and opened it slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the shower running. Quickly, Mercy shut the door and rushed over to the office door, which was locked. Mercy skillfully picked it and entered. Hunter’s office was brown all over, except for the fucking white carpet. The desk was obnoxiously in the center, with scattered papers and a computer. Mercy sat down in the chair and clicked. A password was required. Mercy sat back in the chair and thought a moment. Know the person. Know what they like. Know who they love… Mercy thought harder. What did Dean tell her? “They’re nickname, first and foremost. Birthday, spouse’s birthday, kid’s birthday, friend’s birthday, and anniversaries. Next? Color, favorite dog. Favorite sports team, favorite sport. But that’s a lot. So, narrow it down, and to narrow it down, you must know the person. That right there gives you a fifty/fifty chance.” Mercy repeated to herself. She sat up and clicked the mouse again. She typed Pumpkin. Enter. Wrong. Mercy cursed. She typed in 8/27/65. Enter. Wrong. Huffing, Mercy typed in Helmsley-Reigns. Enter. The computer opened to the desktop. “Yes.” Mercy whispered. She grabbed a pen and wrote the password on her hand. Then, she opened his search engine. Mercy typed, Seth Rollins. A bunch of articles pulled up concerning the grad student. “Shit…grad school?” Mercy made a face. Her dad really robbed the cradle. She skimmed over an article about Seth winning an award for culinary achievements, business deals, and even some wrestling championships. “Mhm…” Mercy clicked on Seth’s bio. “Age, 25. Height, 6’2. Billed weight, 220…” She read up a little and then focused on pictures. “Oh, fuck no.” This motherfucker had a fucking patch of blonde in his fucking hair. “I know I can’t really be hatin’, but still, man. You’re fucking twenty-five.” Mercy grumbled. She printed a picture of him and then deleted her search history. Mercy logged off and wiped down the mouse and desk. Her head snapped up when she heard the shower stop. “Shit.” Mercy grabbed the picture and looked out the door. Hunter hadn’t left yet. Mercy took a deep breath. Then, she closed the office door and sprinted to the other. She was clicking the door shut when she heard Hunter’s bathroom door open. Mercy rushed back out through the parlor until she was in the dining room. She ran right into her father. “Oh, excuse me, Daddy.” “Sasha, where are you going?” “I have a letter from my friend. I’m just going to put it in my room.” Mercy ran past him and up the stairs. When she got in her room, she let out her sigh and willed her heart to slow its beating.

In the past two weeks, Sasha had played the ultimate pranks on Seth. The first started with switching his shampoo with an egg mixture. The smell was covered by a chemical reaction that Sasha had learned in an advanced Chemistry class. So Seth didn’t smell it while showering. But everyone smelled it when he came out. He ended up going home when Sasha and Christiana were giggling to themselves. Dean just shook his head and went home with Seth. The next prank, was giving Dustin too much sugar before Seth and Dean’s riding date. Granted, it could’ve killed him, but he ended up being fine. He only freaked out like a kid when Dustin wanted to straight up bolt across the field. It made Sasha laugh some more. But it all went to shit when Dean went with him again. It seemed like nothing worked to get Seth a little pissed off and to go away. At least long enough for Dean to really think about being with this guy. Sasha would have to try harder. There was only so much she could do as a kid.

Sasha and Dean were cleaning out the horse stall on a sunny day. Sasha was low-key disgusted with cleaning up…shit. She never had to do this in all her life. The smell was repulsing; she gagged out maybe once or twice. And Dustin…he didn’t hate her, but he definitely knew she wasn’t Mercy. The stallion would shuffle away from her, or nuzzle her head more than usual. At least, that’s what Sasha thought when she caught Dean looking at her quizzically. Sasha flipped her hair in a Mercy type of way and rolled her eyes to keep her father at bay. At least she didn’t have trouble riding Dustin. She’d been horse-riding with her family more than once. So she knew how the who horse care taking worked…she just didn’t do it. And Dean noticed more than the younger girl thought. He found himself questioning whether or not it was his daughter. But if she was safe, and healthy, then…Dean wouldn’t be surprised if - “Hey…Dad?” Whilst brushing Dustin’s damp air, Sasha decided to ask one of her core questions. “Mhm?” Dean was brushing Delilah, his own horse, a cream mare with brown man and tail. “You and Daddy’s engagement? Who proposed?” Dean stopped brushing and looked at her. He could already feel his face going pink. “Uh…that’s a very impulsive question.” “Just want to be informed…” Sasha shrugged. Dean cleared his throat. “I…uh…don’t think I remember.” Sasha stopped brushing. “You don’t remember the day you and Daddy promised to be with each other for the rest of your lives?” Dean huffed. “No. I don’t. How about we turn Dust and Dee to the back?” Dean was horrible at changing the subject. It was painfully obvious to Sasha. She turned Dustin towards the back of the barn. “Dad…be serious. You really don’t remember?” “No, Murk. C’mon, toss me the reigns.” Sasha blew out her bangs and complied. He was stubborn. Sasha turned back to Dustin. “It’s simple logic. Did you ask Daddy or vice versa? At dinner, or on the couch? Was it raining or not?” Dean sighed and turned to her. “Mercedes. I don’t want to talk about it. Just wait a little while, and I’ll tell you, okay?” His voice was calm. Scary calm. So Sasha opted to be obedient and nodded. “Ok. I just wanted to know about my father, but…okay.” She turned away from him again to continue brushing. Dean felt his heart twinge a bit. Not just at the unwanted memory, but the fact that he shut his daughter down. “Hey…why don’t you make dinner tonight? Seth’s coming over and I think he’d like your cooking.” He tried. He knew how much Mercy loved to cook. Sasha nodded, but remained silent. She wasn’t exactly hurt, just upset she couldn’t get through to him. Maybe Mercy has a way that she’s hasn’t told me yet. Suddenly, the horse raised its front legs and whinnied loud. “Whoa!” Sasha stumbled back and fell-right into horse shit. “Murk!” Dean stopped brushing his own horse and went to her. “Ugh, fuck!” Sasha exclaimed. “Don’t put your hands down. Here, reach for me.” Dean grabbed her smaller hands and pulled her up. Sasha squirmed. “Uh…oh, my god! How disgusting! Shit! Shit! Fuck!” She wailed. Dean chuckled. “You’re not dead. Just need to throw these away. Stay here.” He headed towards the house. While he was gone, Sasha moved behind the stall and started to peel off her soiled clothes. Dean returned with fresh ones. “Here, baby.” Sasha kept her face sour. “I can’t believe you…you should be used to that by now.” Dean laughed again as he tossed the clothes over the door. “I just…it still sucks, Dad.” Sasha groaned. “I know…it’s bullshit. But you can just take a shower upstairs…I’ll finish with Dustin, okay?” “Mhmm.” Sasha cringed. She’d never been in such a disgusting situation in all her life. But she was trying not to let her French come out. Dean smiled at her. “Just wash up and start dinner after you’re clean. I’ll be back in a while.” “Ok.” Sasha pulled her hair up in a bun while he walked out.

Half an hour later, Sasha was in the kitchen making burritos when Dean strolled in. “Lookin’ good, Murk. How was your shower?” “Hmph.” Sasha grumbled. “Oh, babe…you’re still alive.” Dean smiled and rubbed her head. “It’s still humiliating! I’ve never been so mortified in all my life.” Sasha folded her burrito and placed it on the cooking tray. “Humiliating? Mortified? You sound like your father.” Dean picked a tomato from the bowl. Sasha slapped his hand. “Really? Daddy talks like that?” She asked. “Mhm. Made me crack up with his vocabulary.” Dean laughed again. Sasha looked at him. “Was it endearing?” “It was amusing…” Dean said, a small smile still on his lips. “Dinner!” Christine called as she entered the kitchen. Sasha looked at her father, who turned off the T.V. in the living room. “Where’s Seth?” Sasha said in a mocking voice. “He’s on his way.” Dean tickled her. Christine pulled the burritos out and placed them on the counter. “Murk, these look delicious.” She complimented. “Thank you, I try.” Sasha flipped her hair. Dean chuckled. They all sat around the counter, with four plates. The one next to Dean was still empty. “Is he close by, Dean?” Christine asked. “He had just got out of a meeting…he said we could start without him.” “No…we, should….wait, for him…” Sasha said as she reached for a burrito. “Mercy, c’mon.” “What? I’ve been through something today.” She defended. Christine giggled. They said grace, and were digging in when Sasha tried again. “You…uh…can you tell me about Daddy and your engagement? I just want to hear the story.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “How about this. I have Seth say he likes your food, and we can talk about it in 3.5 years, like we agreed.” Sasha sighed. “Dad-” “Look, Murk. It’s a touchy subject…let’s just leave it alone.” Dean said more sternly. Sasha nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She turned from him played with her burrito. Dean rubbed his head again. “Mercy…hey, let me make the salad, alright?” “Sure.” The young girl gave him a small smile before looking down at her plate. Dean sagged his shoulders. His phone rang. “Here he is.” He smiled and answered the phone. “Hello?” Sasha and Christine began eating their burritos and salad. Sasha picked her brain. How was she going to get her answer? She knew she’d be pushing it, but she didn’t care. She had to know what was up with Dean. “This is the third meal you’ve missed…” Sasha’s ears poked up. She listened harder to her father’s voice. “Seth…of course, yes…I do…but, you’ve been promising and-” Dean went silent while pacing. “I just want you to be a part of this family.” He said in a hushed voice. Sasha swallowed some of her food. Dean listened a few more minutes on the phone before letting out a soft “bye” and returning. “….So?” Christine prompted. “Uh…Seth won’t be able to make it. His meeting’s running too long.” Dean said, avoiding their eyes. “Oh.” “Well, we can save one for him…it’s no problem.” Sasha said honestly. “Yeah…” Dean looked down at his plate. “Uh…I’m, actually, not hungry, sweets. I’m, gonna…go work on the books.” He touched Christine on the shoulder. “Night, Chris.” “Night, boss.” Dean kissed Sasha’s head. “Night, Ace.” “Night, Dad.” Sasha watched him slowly go up the stairs. Christine took his plate. “They can have leftovers tomorrow…you wanna go shopping then?” Sasha smiled at her. “Yeah, that sound great.” Though her heart was still hurting for her father.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands. His shoulders dropped every once in a while, accompanied by a sniffle. He was upset that Seth hadn’t come over in the past three or four days. He was upset that Mercy didn’t warm up to his fiancée. He had her blessing and everything, but there was still that rift. Dean was also upset he didn’t feel with Seth what he felt with Roman. At that, Dean lifted his head. No. He couldn’t think about that. Roman was gone, he moved on with his life and was happy. And that was it. Dean had to move on too. He’ll make it work with Seth. Even though he wasn’t Roman. But that didn’t matter. He could be happy with Seth…he could.

Sasha went to her father’s door to say goodnight. But she paused when she heard what sounded like crying. “Dad? Can I come in?” She knocked. There was a stretch of silence when Sasha listened again. “Daddy?” The door opened. Dean gruffed out, “It’s 1 o’clock, young lady. You’re supposed to be-” “Dad, I’m sorry about tonight.” Sasha interrupted. Dean looked at her. “You didn’t do anything.” “I know, but…I feel bad. Seth hasn’t been around here lately. Is, is it because of me?” Dean sighed. “No, babe. It’s not…C’mere.” He pulled her inside the room. Sitting back on the bed, he hugged her. “You didn’t do anything, wrong, sweetheart. Seth’s, just…well, how do I explain it. Murk, you have your way of….being cautious about people you first meet. And, Seth, has his own way too. And since you both are so strong, and confident…well, you might not fit like a puzzle the first time, right?” He said softly. Sasha nodded. “Yeah…but, I haven’t been exactly warm and welcoming to him.” Dean smiled. “No…but you’re just thirteen. You can get away with it as a kid. And Seth just has a strong personality like yours. But he’s the adult, here. So it’ll take some time for him to adjust. But it’s not your fault, Murk. I promise, it’s not.” Sasha hugged him. “I’m still sorry. I’ll try to be more supportive.” Dean chuckled. “You don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable. But don’t shoot him down the moment he breathes.” “Okay.” Sasha smiled. “I love you, babe.” “I love you too.” They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Dean spoke. “I proposed to your father.” Sasha’s eyes widened. She sat up on his lap and looked at him. “You did? How was it? When was it?” Dean blushed. “Well…we were together for two and a half years before I decided to pop the question…”

_Flashback-14 years ago_

  
A 21-year-old Roman and Dean were laying on the couch, half watching T.V. Dean had his head in his boyfriend’s lap as Roman gently stroked his hair. “Mhmm…you’re so good at this.” Dean moaned. “Good at touching you?” Roman asked flirtatiously. Dean chuckled. “And more…” He got up and kissed him. Roman moaned and smiled. He twirled his tongue over his lover’s; Dean sucked his bottom lip and rubbed his chest. Roman moaned again. He loved kissing Dean. Loved having his touch. Loved Dean. When they broke away, his lips were swollen. “I love you.” He breathed. “I love you too.” Dean nuzzled his nose. “Let’s go to bed.” He got up and yanked Roman with him. Roman giggled. “You’re always so eager.” “Look who my boyfriend is.” Dean smiled and kissed him again. They stood against the counter, making out until they heard the familiar annoying buzz. “Fuck.” Roman broke away and went to the couch. Dean groaned. “Let ‘em leave a voicemail.” “It’s my mother.” Roman shook his head. Dean pouted as he answered the phone. “Yes, ma’am?” Roman listened. “N-No ma’am…I brought those in yesterday. Yes ma’am…alright, mother. Yes…I’ll let dad know. N-Now? Well, I need to- yes, ma’am. Alright. Thank you.” He hung up. “I don’t have to come in, but I’m on call.” Dean took the phone away from him. “If you don’t have your phone then you’re not on call.” He smiled mischievously. Roman blushed. “She’d kill me.” “I’ll make sure your funeral’s fine.” Dean dropped the phone on the couch and dragged his lover up the stairs. Roman shook his head again, but smiled the stupid smile he always got when he was with Dean.

A few hours later, Dean woke up to his phone buzzing. “Fuck, sake.” He grumbled as he rolled over Roman. He grabbed the device and squinted his eyes. “Oh, fuck no.” Dean shoved Roman. “Hey. Babe, it’s your mom.” “Mhm…” Roman slowly lifted his head up. He blinked at the phone. “Why is she calling you?” “She probably called your phone first.” Dean plastered his naked body to Roman’s once more as he answered. “Hello? H-Hey, mom…no, ma’am…I was…busy. Yeah, my phone died. Uh…in the office or home? A-about…thirty minutes? Yes, ma’am. Okay. Love you too.” He hung up. Dean kissed the back of his neck. “You gonna leave me?” Roman stroked his thigh. “Dad overbooked clients. I gotta handle two or three.” “Mhm…you gonna catch a flight?” “No. I’m just going to the office.” Roman sat up slowly. “I’ll be back in time for dinner, though.” “Okay. What do you want to eat?” “You don’t want me to-” “Nah. I’ll cook. You cooked last time.” Dean kissed his shoulder. “I’ll make your favorite. And that’ll take some time, so drop by at around 6:30.” “Okay.” Roman smiled at him. “If you’re sure…” “I’m sure. It’s our anniversary soon, anyway.”

They took a shower, which lasted way too long thanks to Dean’s libido, and Roman got dressed to leave. “6:30?” He paused at the door. “6:30. 7 if you have to stay a little longer.” “Okay.” Roman smiled. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Dean gave him a sweet kiss and he left, still with that stupid smile.

Later that evening, Dean was nervously stalking around the kitchen, finishing his meal. His left jean pocket burned. He was so scared. He was going to propose tonight. He was going to ask the man of his dreams to be his forever. But he couldn’t stop his flipping stomach, or his sweaty palms. What if Roman said no? What if he broke up with him? What would Dean do? He couldn’t just move on. He’d never loved someone as much as he loved Roman. He couldn’t imagine life without him, and he never wanted to. The door opening made him jump. “Jon?” Roman called. “I-In here!” Dean patted his pockets for the hundredth time. The ring box was still there. Roman appeared in the kitchen. “Hey.” He was wearing a starched light blue shirt and black slacks. The top button was opened, revealing his strong neck and collarbone. Dean almost drooled. Well, fuck that. He had to wipe his chin. “H-Hey.” He watched as Roman came to him. “How were your clients?” “Fine. Just some hiccups with contracts but it was cool.” Roman kissed his cheek. “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” Dean hugged him. “Uh…the food’s gonna be ready in five minutes.” “Oh? So five minutes.” Roman smiled and nuzzled his neck. Dean’s face heated. “Y-Yeah. Five. Maybe longer if I turn the heat down.” “Oh, you couldn’t do that if you tried.” Roman drug his lips across Dean’s cheek until he was catching his mouth in his. “Mhhm…” Dean moaned and kissed him harder. They made out heavily, groping and grinding until both were breathless and red-faced. Dean pulled away first. “Uh…a-are you hungry?” Roman bit his lip. “Not for anything in the kitchen.” Dean moved when he tried to kiss him again. “Well, I’m famished. C-could we eat first? I need energy if I’m going to top tonight.” Roman chuckled. “So that’s how it’s gonna be? I stay a power bottom for the rest of this relationship?” He followed Dean and got the plates. “Maybe. Depends on how you behave.” Dean put a plate down. Roman kissed his neck. “Might be bad. You know how naughty I can be.” He husked in his ear. Dean clutched the countertop to keep from exploding. How the fuck was he going to do this?

They ate the pot roast and potatoes with decent conversation. When his plate was cleaned, Dean wiped his hands on his jeans, pulling a disgusted look from Roman. “Take it or leave it, baby.” He shrugged. Roman rolled his eyes. “So uncouth.” He finished his meal as Dean filled up his wineglass. “So…what are you doing tomorrow?” He asked. Roman put his fork down. “I have to catch a flight…I’ll be gone for about a week.” “Mhm.” Dean hummed. He was used to Roman’s business taking him all over the world. Away from me. It was his job. And, surprisingly, it never really affected Dean like he thought it would. It seemed, normal. Because whenever Roman came back, they had at least three solid months together before he was gone again. So Dean was able to live with it. But sometimes he wished he could have his baby around 24/7. And if tonight went well… “Dean?” “Huh?” The blonde stopped swirling his wine. “Did you want to do something? I can cancel the appointment.” “Oh! N-No…no, baby. It’s just…no. You don’t have to cancel. It’s your job. I’ll be fine.” Roman gave him a long look before smiling. “Alright.” “Alright.” Dean sipped his drink. “What happened to your last customer.” “Oh.” Roman’s eyes lit up. “He wanted the exact numbers of the project. But he had a funny accent. Russian, maybe? Anyway, I couldn’t understand what the fuck he was saying…I thought he was asking for the ‘evacs nuboobs of the probe.” He giggled. Dean shook his head. “Baby, you’re international. You should know this.” “I know…I spent twenty minutes using a stupid translator book and everything.” Roman busted out laughing then. Dean smiled. He loved seeing him happy like this. It warmed his heart. The way his eyes shined. The way his smile was so big yet still so fucking beautiful. When Roman started to quiet down, Dean clutched his wineglass tighter. “I really love you. So fucking much.” He said, his voice soft. Roman turned to him, still smiling. “I love you too, Jon. So fucking much.” Dean smiled. There was soft jazz music- Roman’s favorite- playing in the background. Dean finished drinking his wine. He stood up and held his hand out. Roman blushed and took it. Dean pulled him close, taking the larger man’s hand in his. Roman touched his forehead to Dean’s. They danced together gracefully, swaying to the music and staring into each other’s eyes. After a while, Roman pulled him closer to hug him while still moving. “This is nice.” He said softly. “Mhm.” Dean caressed his back. They danced a few more minutes before Dean moved to look at him. “You’re so amazing, you know that?” He whispered, his breath on Roman’s lips. Roman smiled. “You tell me all the time. How could I forget?” Dean kissed his lips. “Yeah…you’re a fucking jewel, babe. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I love you.” At that, Roman blinked. “Really?” “Really.” They stopped moving. Dean took Roman’s hands in his. “Ro…I haven’t…I, shit…I’ve never been with anyone for more than a year. Twelve, thirteen months in and they see that I’m a douche, and…they give up on me. After giving them everything, I…end up alone.” He kissed the back of Roman’s hand. “But you’ve never given up on me. We’ve been together now for two and a half fucking years. That’s…that’s gotta mean something, right?” “Yeah.” Roman kissed him. “It means something.” “Yeah…and, we’ve had our fights and shit. But, y-you’ve never, you’ve never really left me. And…I can’t think of a reason why I would leave you. S-So, that has to mean something.” “Yeah.” Roman chuckled. “It means I love you and I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me.” “And I don’t want to.” Dean leaned forward. “You’ve always been there…to talk, to fuck, to…to fucking chill…you don’t have a problem with anything I do, and you’re the first one to tell me when I’m wrong or something’s not right. And you just…have a fucking way of doing it. It’s amazing.” Dean didn’t even know he was crying until he felt Roman wipe his cheeks. “Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Roman kissed his eyes. “Are you in trouble? Is it serious?” “N-No…No.” Dean sniffled. “It’s nothing bad. Well, it’s not bad, but it should be fixed-” “What needs to be fixed, Dean?” Roman looked at him, eyes questioning. Dean took a breath. “Roman, I love you. I don’t ever want to let you go.” He slowly lowered down to one knee. Roman stared at him. “W-what…Dean, what are you-” “I know our relationship now is tight-sealed…but I just want to make sure I won’t lose you. I only plan for this to happen once, and with the right person, so…” Dean pulled out the ring box. Roman gasped. “D-Dean? Jon. What-” “Joseph Roman Reigns.” Dean opened the box, showing off a delicate silver band. “Oh my god.” Roman rushed out. Dean licked his lips. “You’re my soulmate, Ro. I want to keep us together, no matter where we are.” Roman got down on his knees and faced his boyfriend. Tears were in his eyes. “You…me? You wanna be with me?” He stuttered. Dean nodded. “But it only works if there’s two parties.” He prompted. He tilted the box. “Baby, will you marry me?” Roman sighed heavily. “Yes, Jon. Yes.” Dean almost fainted. Hastily, he pulled the ring out. He took Roman’s hand and slid the band on…a perfect fit. Dean laughed out, “Ha!” as Roman moved towards him. “I love you.” “I love you.” Dean managed to mumble before their lips touched. Hot, steamy kisses were shared as they made their way out the kitchen and to the bedroom. They stayed up all night showing their love for one another and promising each other a wonderful future.

Present  
Sasha wiped her eyes. “That was so beautiful.” Dean smiled at her. “Yeah. It was a great moment. One of the best I’ve ever had with your father.” Sasha hugged him. “Thank you for telling me, Dad.” “Anything for you, sweetheart.” He kissed her head. “Now, no games. You’re doing the first round of chores tomorrow and I mean it.” “Okay.” Sasha laughed. Dean escorted her to her room, where the girl hopped into her bed. “Don’t worry about Seth. He’ll come around.” “Alright…goodnight.” “Goodnight, hot-shot.”


	7. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright New Chapter! I took some advice from the comment section about the crowded paragraphs. Let me know what you guys think! What's gonna happen when the twins FINALLY get to work with their dads?

Sasha and Christiana were out in the courtyard, washing the blankets for new colts that were arriving soon. Noticing her frustration with the scrubbing, Christiana ruffled Sasha’s hair. 

“I don’t think your little plans are working, Murk.” 

“What?” Sasha looked at her. “What do you mean, plans? I don’t have plans.” 

“Uh…uh…” Sasha avoided her guardian’s gaze as she scrubbed the large fabric with her brush. 

“Mercy, if you don’t like Seth, talk to your father…but don’t act like a child.” “I am a child.” Sasha pointed out. Christiana sighed. 

“Are you scared to let your father go?” “No…I…nothing. It’s nothing.” She pulled the blanket to the left, granting her more room to scrub. 

“Maybe you should talk to your dad…he might feel like he’s rushing into something, maybe he’s waiting for you to make a move.” “He’s not…I’ve already talked to him.” Sasha admitted. She looked at Christiana. “He really loves him, Chris. He wants to make it work.” Sasha felt her chest get tight. “He’s willing to make it work with him.” 

“Hey…hey.” Christiana put her blanket down and hugged Sasha to her. “Don’t be upset. Your father’s only trying to make a family for you…maybe you and Seth can get along-” “I don’t want to get along with him.” Sasha said impatiently. “I…I have a bad feeling about him.” She wiped her eyes. Christiana turned her to look at her face.

“Did he do something to you?” Sasha shook her head. “No, no. Nothing like that…I just, get this eerie feeling whenever I’m around him. He makes my skin crawl.” “Oh, sweetie. Then talk to your father.” “He told me he loved him-” “But he loves you more. And he wouldn’t dare bring someone who made you uncomfortable in your life. No matter what.” 

“But how could he do that for me? What if Seth’s really the one for him?” “He’s not.” “How do you know?” “Because he’s not the one for you.” Christiana brushed her hair back. 

“Mercy, your father loves hearing your opinions. His whole world revolves around you and…” She stopped. Sasha sniffed again. “Me and…Seth?” “Uh…you and me.” The blonde smiled. “It revolves around you and me.” But Sasha wasn’t buying it. “Who were you really going to say, Chris?” “Nothing. Forget it. Just, talk to your father again and let him know how you really feel okay?” She kissed her head. Sasha watched as she moved her blanket over to the lines. 

Suddenly, Sasha threw her blanket down and stood up. “It’s just not fair! The trials of being a lost soul within souls…I cannot bear to think of the punishment that awaits once I tell him!” She bolted out in her accent. Christiana laughed at her. 

“Oh, Mercy…you’re so dramatic…but keep it up. You’re acting like-” Suddenly, Chris paused again. Sasha looked at her. Bait hooked. Christiana slowly stood up. “Mercy…y-you…h-have you…do you know-no. It’s impossible.” “Do I know who, Chris?” The blonde shook her head. “It’s impossible.” “You mean…Sasha?” Sasha asked deftly. Christiana stopped fluffing her blanket. She turned around slowly. There were tears in her eyes. “Y-You, you know about Sasha?” Sasha closed her own eyes. She said softly, “I am Sasha.” 

~~~~

Mercy was playing the piano after lunch with her family. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. Why didn’t Dean tell her about Seth? Did he think she wouldn’t approve? Was he going to elope? Oh, that would ruin the whole thing. She didn’t know how this was going to work. It was a stupid idea. She should’ve never been sent to camp. Should’ve never met Sasha. Should’ve never met Roman. Mercy hit the keys harder, emitting a gory sound from the instrument. 

“Hey.” Roman’s soft voice called her. Mercy stopped playing. “Hi.” She sighed. Roman walked through the parlor and sat down with her. “I thought you were working.” “One of the benefits of working from home is taking a break when I want to.” He brushed her hair. “What’s the matter, baby? You’ve been acting weird for two days, now.” Mercy managed a small smile. 

“I’m okay...I’m just…uh…I, I got…I got my…” “Oh, okay.” Roman blushed. He still hugged her to him. “I’m sorry you feel a little down.” “Yeah.” Mercy pressed the keys one at a time. Roman listened. The song was very melancholy and yet so beautiful. Even Sasha didn’t play like this when she wasn’t feeling well. As a matter of fact, Sasha didn’t play at all when she was down. Roman was surprised at how much he noticed his daughter change. It wasn’t…ordinary. 

“Your song is beautiful.” He said. Mercy nodded, still playing. After a few more chords, Roman lifted his hand and began to put in smooth sounds to compliment her frantic ones. Mercy glanced at him and smiled. They played the whole song through, the music flowing throughout the whole house. When they finished, Roman nudged her. “Where’d you learn to play like that?” “I’ve been experimenting…you haven’t noticed because you’ve been at work.” “No. I know how you play. And that’s not how.” The father looked at his daughter. “Why are you playing this type of music, Sasha?” Because I’m not Sasha. Mercy closed her eyes. “I’ve just been learning a lot, Daddy. You haven’t been here to hear it.” She stood abruptly. 

“Sasha. Sit down.” “What?” Mercy asked impatiently. Roman faced her. “You’ve been acting strange ever since you got back. You got your nose pierced, you wear jeans…and you’re quick to get hot-headed.” He leaned forward. “Baby, you know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.” 

“Nothing’s bothering me except mother nature!” Mercy turned on her heel and stormed out. “Sasha…Sasha Stephanie!” Roman called her, but she kept going until he heard her door slam. 

Mercy called Sasha ten minutes before dinner. She was near the parlor, in her grandmother's room. Hunter and Roman were in the dining hall. 

“Hey.” Came her sister’s voice. 

“Hi.” Mercy rubbed her hair. “Look, duchess. I don’t know how long I can do this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I…I don’t know. Dad’s on my ass…apparently, I play piano different than you.” “Oh, shit.” “Yeah.” 

There was a silence before Sasha spoke again. “I told Chris.” “You did?” Mercy wasn’t surprised, which was surprising.” “Yeah. She was advising me to talk to Dad about Seth…but I’ve already talked to him.” “And…?” Sasha sighed. “Murk he’s really into him. He was practically begging for my blessing the other night. It was like he was thirteen too.” 

“Ugh!” Mercy fell back against the wall. “This is bad. Dad doesn’t ask for shit…and I literally mean that. He does everything for everyone.” “I know. Which is why I feel bad telling him about Seth…I don’t know, Michelle, he’s not…I get a weird feeling when I’m around him.” “Did he do anything to you?” Mercy demanded. “No. It’s just the feeling. I can’t trust him. But I know Dad really wants to try and work something out. I think he’s trying to move on from Daddy.” “But Daddy is still talking about him like he’s the slice of bread, duchess. He’s in love with him.” “And I think Dad is too.” 

When Mercy hung up with her sister, she felt a little better. Now all she had to do was apologize. She hadn’t meant to yell at her father. Well, she was on her period. But that wasn’t much of an excuse. He couldn’t help he was a father who knew his daughter like the back of his hand. Mercy left Stephanie’s office and opened the door to the hall. She jumped when she ran into Hunter. 

“Oh, granddad!” 

Hunter arched a brow. 

“Uh…” Mercy’s face heated. “Were you coming to fix up grandmother’s bed? Because I already did.” She smiled.

“Well you may have fixed her bed…but you’re about to lay in yours…Mercedes.” Mercy swore. “Oh, sorry.” “You’re excused. I know how Dean is.” Hunter chuckled. He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her down the hall. “You’ve got some explaining to do. Let’s go for a walk.” 

Later

“And now I’m not sure what to think. I want Dad to be happy, but not with someone I can’t stand. But that’s selfish of me…especially when he’s done everything for me my whole life.” Mercy said honestly. Hunter nodded in understanding when they stopped at the front door. 

“I get it, spice. But, honey…if you feel uncomfortable in anyway about Seth, you need to let your father know that. Call Sasha again and make her tell your father. You girls are the diamonds in their lives. They only want to make a safe space for you. Now when you think of it that way, do you think Dean will keep Seth around? Even if he loves him?” He asked her. 

Mercy shook her head. “No. But that’s what’s making me feel bad…I don’t want him to risk his true love over me.” “He’s not his true love.” “How do you know?” “Because he’s not the one for you and your sister.” Hunter tapped her nose. 

“You and Sasha be honest. Your fathers love you more than the world. I promise it’ll go well.” Mercy nodded.

“Okay. Thanks, granddad.” “Love you, spice.” He ruffled her hair and opened the door. 

“Hey, we’re back!” He called out. Warren was to them first. “Did you have a decent walk, sir and ma’am?” “Decent enough, Warren.” Hunter peeled off his jacket. Mercy took off her plaid coat. 

“Where’s Daddy, Warren?” “Having dinner, Miss Sasha.” 

“Well, shit.” Mercy sighed. Hunter smiled. “Go get him.” Mercy rushed to the dining hall. Roman glanced up at her. 

“Sasha…Dad. Where’d you go?” “We just went for a walk…Sasha? Do you have something to tell you father.” Mercy rolled her eyes. She slowly strolled over to Roman. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry I yelled. I didn’t mean to take out my frustration on you. Can you forgive me?” Roman smiled. “Of course I forgive you, sweetie. I just want to make sure you’re good.” “I’m good.” She hugged him. “I love you.” “I love you too.” 

“That’s all you have to say, Sasha?” Hunter asked obnoxiously. Roman looked at him. “Dad, what are you-” 

“He means…” Mercy let go of him. “I’ve been acting weird because…well, I’m-” Suddenly, Roman’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s mom.” He answered. “Hello? Yes…ma’am.” 

Mercy turned around and sat at the table. Hunter looked at her. Mercy avoided his gaze and began eating. “Yes…they’ll be in dad’s office? Okay. Love you too, bye.” Roman put his phone in his pocket. He looked at his daughter. 

“What were you saying, Sasha?” Mercy swallowed. “I was saying I’ve been acting weird because….Daddy, I’ve discovered that I should be a vegetarian.” Hunter laughed out loud. Roman gave him a weird look. “Okay honey…but, you know you’ve been eating meat since you’ve gotten back?” 

“Yes…that’s why I’ve been acting strangely. I was battling my inner self, deciding whether or not to succumb or to rebel.” Mercy said carefully. Roman and Hunter stared at the girl. 

“Wow, Pumpkin. That was real….poetic.” The grandfather told her. Mercy shrugged. “I try.” Roman blinked. 

“I…uh…get how you can be upset…it’s dinner, so…tomorrow, would you like Warren to make you a veggie omelet?” Mercy smiled. “That would be lovely.” “Then it’s settled.” Roman gave her a warm smile. Mercy continued eating, and continued ignoring Hunter. 

~~~~

Sasha was with Dean and Seth in the living room watching wrestling. Dean was stuffing his mouth with popcorn, disgusting his boyfriend. 

“Could you please?” He made a face. 

“Take it or leave it baby.” Dean smiled at him, causing Seth to blush. Sasha rolled her eyes. She wanted to throw up. Suddenly, her phone rang. “Excuse me.” She said, though she knew they weren’t paying attention to her. 

Sasha answered the phone while on the stairs. “Hello?” “Michelle. We need to talk.” Sasha’s blood went cold. Hunter. 

“Uh…w-who is this?” She asked. “Sasha.” Sasha sighed. 

“Hi, granddad.” “Hi, pumpkin. Enjoying Vegas?” Sasha felt her face heat. “…It’s tolerable.” She said honestly. 

“Mhm…I have Mercedes here, she has something she has to tell you.” A second passed before Sasha heard Mercy’s voice. 

“Hey, sis.” 

“Hey, sis.” She replied. “I should’ve warned you that granddad was relentless.” “Yeah…that would’ve helped. But it’s not your fault. He saw what I had printed on his computer about Seth. He’s known since Tuesday.” 

“Chris has known since Monday.” Sasha blew out a breath. “Does Daddy know?” 

“No…but, granddad wants us to tell him and Dean. I guess our time’s up. Did you get anything?” 

“Yeah…I got their proposal story but that’s it.” “I got their first kiss. And Daddy’s hinted at Dad’s various little things he’s done.”

“Same.” Sasha ran a hand through her hair. “So...I want to tell Dad, but…I feel like I’ve stressed him out enough with Seth. The pranks were beautiful.” 

“Of course they were. You’re my sister.” Mercy chuckled. “But just try to do it subtly…that’s what I’m gonna do with Daddy.” 

“I don’t know…” Sasha would hate to put all of this onto Dean. “I don’t want to be a burden.” “Look, Sasha. They’re going to find out sooner or later. I’m surprised Chris hasn’t breathed down your neck yet. But if there’s going to be a chance, we have to do it now.” Sasha played with her shirt. “Alright. I’ll…tell him now. He’s with Seth.” “That’s great! Two birds with one stone. You can do this, Sasha. I believe in you. Love you.” “Love you too….bye.” Sasha hung up and returned downstairs.   
She hesitated when she saw Seth and Dean both crying. 

“Dad! What’s wrong?” Sasha went to them. “Oh…n-nothing, baby. Nothing’s wrong, it’s just, uh…heh…” Dean stared at Seth, who lifted his left hand. Sasha’s breath caught in her throat. “…I…don’t…wait, what?” The girl blinked at him. Dean laughed. “I proposed to Seth…and he said yes.” 

~~~~

Roman was missing from breakfast the next morning. Mercy looked at her grandfather. “Do you think he’s sick?” Hunter shrugged, still eating. 

“Could be.” He stuffed his mouth with some ham. Mercy rolled her eyes. “Granddad.” 

“What? Go see about him, then.” “Ugh. Men.” Mercy dropped her napkin and left the dining hall. She went upstairs down the hall and to the left. She knocked on Roman’s door. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Slowly, Mercy opened the door. Roman was in his bed, still sleeping. 

“Daddy.” Mercy kicked off her shoes and jumped into bed. Roman grumbled something, his hair spread out in all directions. 

“Daddy! Wake up!” Mercy shook his shoulders. 

“Sasha…please.” He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. “Daddy, you have to wake up. I have to tell you something.” 

“What? Can’t it wait for breakfast?” “It is breakfast. Now, c’mon!” Mercy pulled on his arm, but ended up falling backwards on the bed when he didn’t budge. 

“Agh!” Mercy sat up, her hair disheveled. Roman giggled. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Mercy huffed and began tickling him. But Roman stayed firmed. “That feels like a weird massage…keep going.” 

“Stop it, Daddy!” Mercy hit his arm. “Ow, hey!” Roman sat up then. “What’s your problem?” “My problem is that you won’t listen!” She smacked his face. Roman glared at her. “You have one more time, miss thing. Or else you’re going back to camp.” He grabbed her and started to tickle. “Agh! No! Stop! Hahhahah, no! Daddy!” Mercy laughed and kicked her legs. “I’m sorry…I’m not listening.” Roman tickled faster. Mercy had tears coming out of her eyes. 

Finally, Roman dropped her in the bed. Mercy immediately covered her head with the duvet. 

“Sasha…Sasha? Are you okay?” 

“No…” Came a soft reply. Roman’s brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry baby.” 

“No you didn’t hurt me. But you chose Sasha over me.” 

Suddenly, Roman’s face went white. “W-what are you talking about? You’re Sasha...” He said. 

“I’m not Sasha.” Mercy said loudly. 

Roman stared at the lump of blankets. He heard Hunter clear his throat. Roman glanced at his father. Hunter nodded. No fucking way. 

“B-but…then, that means…” Roman lifted the covers, revealing his daughter. It couldn’t be. “Y-you…you’re Mercedes?” He looked at her, tears forming. 

Mercy nodded. “I go by Mercy.” 

Roman gave a small gasp. Hunter smiled and closed the door. Mercy moved from underneath the covers. 

“I…I just wanted to meet you, cuz, well...Dad never talks about you, like, ever. And you both sent me and Sasha to the same camp, and we found each other, and…I just wanted to know who my biological father was, and, Sasha wanted to be with Dad…I’m sorry. That’s why I’m always snippy, why I love archeology, why I-” 

“Only wear jeans.” Roman shook his head. Mercy sighed, “It’s so much easier to do work in them, Daddy.” Roman laughed. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been with you this whole time.” He kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah…are you mad? Please don’t be mad. I just wanted to be with you.” “No, baby. I could never be mad…it just explains so much.” Roman pulled Mercy into a hug. “I loved being here with you…it was fun having a butler.” Roman chuckled. He pulled away to look at her. 

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful. Just like your mother.” Mercy wiped her eyes. “You’re pretty too. I got real happy when I saw your freckles like mine.” Roman smiled. “They are rather unique...oh, so you had the nose piercing. And I’m guessing Sasha-” 

“Got one to fool Dad.” Roman laughed, checking her nose again. “And you did it? That should’ve been recorded.” Mercy played with his hair. 

“Daddy, why didn’t you tell us? Were you afraid we’d try to be with one another? Are you afraid of seeing Dad?” Roman shook his head. 

“No, sweetheart…well, yes. We just, thought it’d be easier. But we both knew it was wrong. From the moment I left with Sasha, I missed you. And I know Dean missed your sister.” He kissed her head. “There was no other way. We both were entitled to our daughters and…I wouldn’t dare dismiss his right as a father.” Mercy smiled. “You are a good person. Dad was right.” 

“Is that what he told you?” “Yeah…I swear.” Roman cradled her face. 

“You’re everything I thought you would be. And more.” “Were you ever going to tell us?” “When you wanted to meet us. I know, that would’ve been a bombshell, and probably horrible. But, you two already found each other…and you’re both so intelligent…I’m proud of you, sweetie.” 

“Really?” “Yes.” Roman smiled. “I’m very proud. And I love you.” “I love you too, Daddy.” Mercy kissed his cheek and hugged him again. She reveled in his warmth. “Do you have to switch me back now?” She asked after a while. “Well, legally…you belong to your father. And Sasha belongs with me.” 

“But…can…can we all belong?” Mercy begged. “I can’t leave her now.” Roman sighed. “I know…we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. For right now, yes. You two have to switch.” He rubbed her hair. “But I am going to miss you.” Mercy sniffed. “You don’t have to-” “Mercy, it’s complicated…this is just the way it has to be.” Roman told her. 

“But-”

“I don’t think I’m ready to see your dad. But I’m kind of forced to now. In order to switch you back.” Mercy huffed. “I don’t know if Sasha’s told Dad yet.” “You can call her and see.” Roman lifted her out of bed. “For now, we’ll have breakfast, and I’ll set up a flight to…” 

“New York! That’s pretty central.” Mercy suggested. Roman thought about it. “Sure. Tell your sister to come to New York. We’ll all meet at the airport and stay a while…I know Dean’s going to need the vacation.” 

“You’re telling me. Dad, why did you raise Sasha with a stick up her ass?” Roman chuckled. “Because your grandmother raised me with one.” He set her down at the door. “And stop that cursing.” When they opened it, both father and daughter looked at Hunter. “Dad.” “What?” The older man shrugged. “Warren doesn’t talk at breakfast…I got bored.” 

~~~~

Sasha had been locked in her room for two days. She couldn’t imagine Dean and Seth getting married. It was the last damn thing she expected. Which meant their plan was going to go to shit. No doubt. The only way it wouldn’t would be if Dean saw Roman. And to see Roman, Sasha had to tell him who she was. But she didn’t think she could. Seth had been glued to the man ever since they got engaged. That’s what Chris told her. Only Christiana was allowed in Sasha’s room. She managed to be a messenger between the girl and her father. Dean was worried about her. Seth was busy planning their wedding. And Sami Zayn was busy chasing sheep like usual. Finally, after the two days, Dean had enough. He stomped up the stairs and knocked on Sasha’s door. 

“Mercedes! You’re getting out of hand, now. Come out and talk to me.” He demanded. After a minute, Sasha opened the door. Dean knelt before her and touched her face.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you feeling sick? You can talk to me.” Sasha moved away from him. 

“I’m okay. I’m just shocked…that…you’re marrying Seth.” “Is something wrong?” Dean asked her. “No.” Sasha lied. “I just…I have to get used to it…or…Mercy, has to get used to it.” Dean gave her a weird look. “What do you mean ‘Mercy’? Why are you speaking in third person?” Sasha shook her head. 

“No…I mean that…I’m not Mercy.” She looked at Dean. Dean blinked. “What do you mean you’re not Mercy?” He asked dumbly. Sasha licked her lips. 

“I’m Sasha, dad.” Dean stared at her for a full minute. 

“You’re…Sasha?” He pulled her closer. “You’re Sasha?” He asked again, much softer. Sasha nodded. “Mercy and I met at camp. And we wanted to get to know you, so…we switched. Mercy’s in London with Daddy.” Dean brushed his hair back. There were tears in his eyes. 

“I…can’t believe this. You switched on us? Is that why you were speaking with that fuck-shit of vocabulary?” Sasha laughed. “Yes. And why Sami Zayn doesn’t come around me, and why I hate cleaning the horse stalls.” Dean smiled. “Sasha Stephanie.” 

“Yes, sir. Are you angry, Dad?” “No, sweetie. I’m not angry at all. I’m just…pleasantly surprised.” He buried her into his arms, kissing her head. 

“You’re so beautiful. All grown up and healthy. I’ve missed you so much. You want me to buy you something? A new pair of jeans? A jacket? Another horse?” 

Sasha laughed. “No, dad. I don’t want you to buy anything.” She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I just wanted to spend time with you.” “And I’m glad you did, baby girl. I love you so much.” “I love you too, dad.” “C’mon. Let’s go tell everyone.” Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her. “Well, Chris already knows…” Dean stopped. “You told Chris before me? Wow, you are Mercy.” “Stop!” Sasha laughed as they made their way down. 

 

Seth was seated at the counter and glowed when he saw Dean. 

“Babe! Look. I got this beautiful color scheme. How do you feel about chocolate and white? Just to be different.” 

“Ahh…that sounds nice.” Dean nodded. 

“It’s really unexpected, and I guess that’s who we are, right?” 

“Right!” Seth smiled. “So you like it?” “I love it.” Dean hugged Sasha. 

“By the way, Seth. Our little Mercy played another trick.” Seth immediately frowned. “Oh?” 

“Oh.” Dean knelt behind her. “This is Sasha. She’s Mercy’s twin sister. They switched on me and their father, Roman.” Sasha waved. 

“Hello, Seth.” Seth stared at her. “Y-You have twin daughters with Roman? Not one?” He asked incredulously. “You, forgot to mention that.” 

“Well…yeah. I didn’t think to because I never really…ah, told Mercy she was a twin. But the girls found each other at camp and decided to turn things around.” He ruffled her hair. 

“This is my other daughter, Sasha Reigns.” Seth squared his shoulders. “So…there’s two of them. How nice.” 

“Isn’t it peachy?” Sasha smiled. 

Seth narrowed his eyes. Dean hugged his daughter. “I hope you two can find common ground. It’d mean a lot to me.” Sasha sighed. “Sure, Dad. For you.” 

“For you, honey.” Seth promised. “Thank you.” Dean kissed Sasha’s head. Then, he went to Seth and kissed him. “Thank you.” 

“Mhm.” Seth continued flipping through his folder of wedding plans. “So…you know your father and I have to switch you back?” Dean looked at Sasha.

“Yes…and, Mercy just texted me that they want us to meet them in New York.” “New York?” Dean arched a brow. 

“Yeah…it seemed somewhat central.” Sasha smiled. “Why not, Dad?” Dean shook his head. 

“You’re sister does that face. I can’t resist.” The younger girl laughed. “So…New York?” Seth asked, still playing with the folder. 

“New York. When are we leaving?” “Two days.” “That’s…literally no time for…anything.” The two-toned man scoffed.

“Seth’s right. Make it three. We have to pack and shit.” Dean headed upstairs. 

“But, Dad-” “Three, Sasha. Text your sister and tell her I love her.” Dean kissed her head. “Thank you.”

Sasha’s shoulders sulked. When Dean was gone, it was just her and Seth in the kitchen. An awkward silence followed. After a while, Seth sighed. 

“So…you’re Sasha…from London?” Sasha crossed her ankles. 

“Yep.” She said coldly. “And you’re Seth…from Uptown.” 

“I’m from Iowa.” The older man snapped. “Yeah, okay…so the middle of nowhere.” Sasha snorted and went to the fridge. 

Seth eyed her. “Do you have a problem with me, Reigns?” 

At the name, Sasha turned around quickly. “I don’t have a problem. If dad thinks you’re the shit…then who am I to tell him he’s wrong. I mean…I’m not the one sleeping with him.” 

Seth didn’t flinch. “Boy…he really underestimates you doesn’t he? Here, he thought you were Mercy…then you turn out to be Sasha. And now I’m thinking the little girl from London isn’t as prime and proper as she’s supposed to be.” 

“Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I have to be prime and proper.” Sasha closed the fridge door. 

“And staying on this farm has opened my eyes to new experiences.” 

“It’s your father’s house, not college. Stay where you belong, little girl.” 

“I know where I belong.” Sasha walked up to him. “But I’m not so sure about you.” She placed her hands on the counter and challenged. 

“Alright, princess.” Seth met her halfway. “You listen to me. I’m marrying your father whether you like it or not. And if you don’t like it, then there’s this little thing called Switzerland. One nice ass will have your father doing anything I say…and best believe, when you and your sister wake up on a 13-hour flight, then you’ll have me to thank. Do I make myself clear?” Sasha faked a yawn. When she finished, she glared at his beady little eyes. 

“Crystal…Mr. Ambrose.” 

~~~~

“Mercy.” 

“Sasha.”

“He’s declared war.” 

“Alright, then. Operation Parent Trap, activated.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“That’s creative. Do I see you coming up with anything good?” Mercy snapped. She, Roman and Hunter were in the limo on their way to the airport. Roman chuckled. “Parent Trap? What are you trying to do?” 

“Just get you and Dad to have one decent conversation.” Mercy lied when she hung up. “That’s all we ever wanted.” “Okay.” He laughed again. Hunter sighed. “That’s a very creative title for a conversation.” He eyed his granddaughter. Mercy shrugged. “We liked the movie.” 

“Shotgun!” Sasha hopped into the front seat. 

“Sasha.” Dean smiled. Seth grunted. “C’mon, sweetie. Let Uncle Seth ride in the front.” 

“C’mon, Sash-ka-bob. We can talk about them in the backseat.” Chris smiled at her. 

“Fine.” Sasha pouted. Dean kissed her head. 

“You’ll be alright.” 

“It’s my favorite seat.” “Well, it’ll be mine now, I guess.” Seth laughed with his fiancé. 

Sasha was glaring so hard that Christiana had to turn her around. “Fix your face. He’s going to be a part of this family.” Sasha climbed into the backseat. “Not for long.” She said under her breath.


	8. Operation: Parent Trap

Mercy held Roman’s arm as they walked through the crowd of people. Hunter walked beside them. Roman nervously rubbed his head. He had been jittery since they left the car. What if Dean didn’t want to talk to him? What if he was with someone? What if- 

“Daddy?” Mercy shook his arm. 

“H-Huh?” 

“C’mon, now, focus. It won’t be bad…Dad’ll be happy to see you.” The young girl assured. 

Roman sighed. “Thanks, Mercy. It’s just…been awhile.” He held his head again. “I just hate not knowing what to expect.” 

Mercy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” She kept her head up to look for her sister and father. They had just landed five minutes ago. They should’ve been here. On cue, Mercy saw the signature black glasses, and shaggy blonde hair. “There they are!” She pointed. 

Roman followed her gaze. There he was. Dean. He still looked good. Roman felt his stomach lurch. Mercy looked harder and saw Sasha. “Sasha!” Mercy waved, trying to get their attention. 

She moved when Roman suddenly knelt on the ground. “Daddy!” “I’m alright…I just need to breathe.” He took deep breaths.

Mercy turned him around to face her. “C’mon, son. You’re putting on a bad image.” “I’m fine, Dad.” Roman snapped. “Daddy, c’mon. You can’t be that nervous. What’s the big-” Mercy blinked. 

Oh. OH. Roman’s head was down, hands still on his hair. He looked up at his daughter. His face was pale. Mercy touched his shoulder. 

“Daddy…a-are you still in love with Dad?” 

At that, Roman’s face went paler. “I-I, uh…I’m just n-nervous to see him.” 

“But why are you nervous to see him?” Mercy demanded. “I think I’m getting another nose bleed.” 

“You’re not.” Mercy looked at his nose. “You’re fine.” 

“I saw him. I-Is, he with someone?” Roman asked. Mercy checked over his shoulder. 

“No…he’s not with-” “Mercedes.” Hunter nodded his head towards the coming gang. Mercy watched as Dean slung his arm around a man with brown and blonde hair. Seth. 

“Oh…he’s with someone. A boyfriend.” Mercy couldn’t believe it. He was still fucking here? She would have to give her sister a 101 in 'abolishing my father's boyfriend'. 

Mercy knelt in front of her father again. Roman was breaking into a sweat. “Fuck.” He breathed. Mercy rubbed his hair. 

“Daddy, it’s gonna be fine…maybe he’s just a friend and- oh, oh, no…Daddy.” Mercy immediately pulled a hankie out of her pocket and dabbed at Roman’s bleeding nose. 

“Fuck.” He repeated. He grabbed the fabric from her. “Oh for Pete’s sake.” Hunter complained. “Dad…not now.” Roman growled. He patted his nose furiously. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

“Dad!”

“Sorry. I…th-this, can’t be happening.” Roman’s face was beet red. His nose was bleeding, he was having heart palpitations, and his ex was here with his boyfriend. How perfect. “A-are they coming closer?” “Yeah, but, don’t worry. I got it.” Mercy pulled out her phone and texted Sasha. 

~~~~

Sasha had seen them first. Mercy and Roman both on the floor, Roman’s back to them. Dean and Seth hadn’t seen them yet. They were too busy talking and being mushy with one another. Sasha checked her buzzing phone. ABORT. Sasha stopped, yanking on her father’s arm. Dean stopped. 

“Sash, what’s up, babe?” “Uh…” Sasha had to think fast. She turned Dean so his back was to Roman. 

“I, uh…Chris has my bag…and…I, I need to go to the store for things.” Sasha told Dean.

“Things? What things?” Dean furrowed his brow. Sasha waved her hand around her stomach. Dean blinked. “Oh, shit…babygirl.” 

“I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s fine…there, a drugstore. C’mon, Seth.” 

“Ugggh!” Seth whined but stayed on his phone as they trailed to the CVS in the airport. 

Roman had taken out his own handkerchief to fix his nose. “This is so fucking perfect.” He grumbled. 

“It’s fine…let’s get you to a bathroom and you can get ready, okay?” Mercy put her hands on his shoulders. She checked her phone. 

We’re in drugstore. Txt when rddy. 

Mercy smiled and looked at her father again. “You got this, Dad.” 

But Roman was shaking his head back and forth. “This was a bad idea. You shouldn’t have told me you were you. Your father and I would’ve been fine. At least the both of you are alive and well…this was a horrible idea-” 

A small slap against his face made Roman glare at his daughter. Mercy returned the gaze. 

“Roman Joseph Reigns, you listen to me. You are a strong, independent man who has raised a daughter. Do you know how hard it is to raise a daughter?” Roman looked at her. “Whatever,” Mercy continued, “My point is, you’ve become a success in the past thirteen years, and you’re gonna let a bleeding nose and a random guy stop that? Are you telling me you never want to see Sasha again? That you don’t want to see how Dad’s doing? That you don’t wanna flex on him and his friend? Please. You’re not pretentious or stuck up. You’re a regular guy, who’s a badass at everything he does. And you’re the greatest man I’ve ever known besides Dad.” She kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Daddy. I’m on your side no matter what.” 

Roman smiled at her. Bold and encouraging, just like her father. 

He nodded. “You’re right...thank you, baby.” He pulled Mercy into a hug before standing. 

“I’m going to find a bathroom. Are they gone?” 

“Yeah, they went to the drugstore. You got time. Grandpa and I will stay here with the bags.” 

“Hmph.” Hunter folded his arms. 

“Okay. I’ll be a minute.” 

“Take your time.” Mercy dapped his fist and Roman left. Hunter pulled his granddaughter to him. “

You’re a real pep talker, Mercedes.” “Mercy. And thanks, granddad.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to know this type of stuff?” Seth made a face. He and Dean were outside the ladies restroom. 

“She’s only 13, Seth. I’m guessing this is her, like, third one.” 

“Should be able to tell by now.” 

“Would you stop coming for my daughter?” Dean snapped. 

Seth looked at him. “Which one?” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been acting totally different ever since Sasha told us who she was.” 

“I don’t like kids.” 

“Then why are you still with me?” 

“Because I love you!” Seth pointed out. 

Dean sighed. “Can you just have a little patience? She’s going through a lot right now.” 

Seth went to him. “Of course I can. For you.” 

“Thank you.” Dean kissed him. 

~~~~

Roman came out of the bathroom to see Hunter and Mercy playing cards. “I didn’t take that long.” He complained. 

“Sure you didn’t.” Hunter answered. Mercy giggled. Roman lifted up their bags. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

Hunter helped Mercy with her bags before grabbing his and following them towards the gates. 

Sasha came out of the bathroom to see Dean and Seth hugging. “Oh, c’mon.” She complained. 

Seth looked down at her. “Don’t throw up on us.” 

“Easy when you don't have to look at yourself.” 

“Sasha.” Dean warned. 

Sasha huffed. Her phone buzzed. 

Come hither, my child. 

“C’mon, let’s go. I saw them already.” Sasha grabbed Dean’s arm and yanked. 

“Y-you, saw them?” Dean stuttered. All of a sudden, his stomach began to flip. He focused on taking deep breaths. 

“There they are!” Sasha waved. “Mercy! Daddy!” 

Dean looked up in time to see a familiar set of grey eyes. Roman. He looked good. Damn good. He was wearing a soft blue shirt open at the collar and dark jeans. His hair was in a ponytail. He smiled. Dean licked his lips. What the fuck was he gonna say? What if Roman had someone with him? What would he think of Seth? “Dad!” Dean ran into someone with a tray of food. “Agh!” “Shit!” “Dean!” The man in front of him adjusted his glasses. “Terribly sorry, sir. Here, let me help.” Dean mumbled a ‘thank you’ and took some napkins. Sasha and Seth both helped him clean up. 

“Where were you going, babe? You were in a whole other world.” Seth rubbed his shirt. 

“I…was just, thinking about our hotel room…hopefully we don’t have to pay for snacks.” 

“Really, dad?” Sasha looked at him. 

“Really, as a matter of fact-” 

“Dad!” Dean turned to see Mercy running towards them. 

“Murk! Oh, sweetie.” Dean knelt to hug her. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too. M’ sorry I switched. Are you mad?” 

“No, babygirl.” Dean chuckled. “I could never be mad at you.” He hugged her tight. “I love you.” “I love you too, Dad.” Mercy kissed his cheek. 

Dean kissed her head before standing- right in front of Roman. 

“….Hi.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Roman smiled softly. “Hi….” 

Mercy and Sasha hugged one another. “Daddy!” Sasha went to her father. 

“Sasha, baby. I can’t believe you did that. I missed you.” “You too. I had fun, but…I kind of missed playing piano at 3 in the morning.” Sasha giggled. 

Roman cradled her face. “I’m just glad you’re back with me again.” 

“Mhmm.” Sasha accepted another hug and kiss. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Hunter spoke up. 

“Granddad!” Sasha laughed and went to him. 

“There’s my little troublemaker.” He chuckled. 

Roman stood back up. Staring at Dean, he said, “You look good, Dean.” Dean smiled. “So do you, Ro.” 

They stared at each other for a full thirty seconds. 

Roman glanced at Seth and cleared his throat. “What? Oh! Uh…” Dean hugged Seth to him. “This is my fiancé, Seth Rollins. Seth, this is my…ex, Roman Reigns.” Seth held out his hand. 

“It’s an honor, Mr. Reigns. I’m very interested in the field of International Business.” 

“Oh? Looking for a transfer?” Roman smiled. 

“Uh…no. I’m a grad student, career-bound.” Roman blinked. “Y-You’re a…grad student. W-Well, that’s nice. What year?” 

“Sec-” 

“They all study the same thing.” Dean covered Seth’s mouth. 

Roman arched a brow. Hunter rolled his eyes. 

“So, uh…where are you all staying?” The grandfather asked.

“The Plaza.” 

“What a coincidence! So are we.” Roman palmed his face at Hunter's pettiness.

“Oh, really.” Dean said slowly.

“Well, Sasha filled out the accommodations.” Roman spoke.

“So did Mercy.” 

Both men looked at their daughters. 

The twins shrugged. “It was a nice place. Luxurious, comfortable, central…” Sasha led on. 

“Where you celebrated your anniversary.” Mercy finished. 

Roman and Dean glared at them. 

Seth cleared his throat. “And you would be?” He looked at Hunter. 

“Hunter Reigns. CEO of Reigns Inc.” 

“So sorry. This is my father.” Roman said politely.

“Wow…this is a small world.” 

“Probably should get smaller.” Sasha mumbled. 

“Girls, let’s go get their bags. Dean, you wanna get us a cab? Since we’re all going to the same place.” 

“Y-Yeah, sure. C’mon, babe.” Seth took Dean’s hand as they walked towards the doors. 

Roman looked at the girls. “Now I know your father didn’t raise you to be rude.” “Have you met my father?” Mercy asked. Roman considered it. 

“Well…I didn’t raise you to be rude. You know, for the three weeks you spent with me.” He ushered them and Hunter towards baggage claim.

~~~~

“Well he’s…nice-looking. You seemed very distracted by him.” Seth said sarcastically. Dean closed his eyes. They were standing at the pick-up, waiting for a taxi. 

“You act like I was ogling the man.”

“You practically were.” Seth grumbled. “I thought you were over him. That, what happened in there? That wasn’t over him.” 

Dean huffed. “Seth, c’mon. It’s complicated…I haven’t seen him in, what, twelve years?” 

“Thirteen.” 

“Okay. I mean, we really didn’t end on a good note. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say ‘Taxi!’” Christiana popped up out of nowhere and threw up her hand. A cab pulled up to the side of them. “Honestly, boss. You have one job.” 

Dean blinked at her. The guardian must've just gotten off the plane.

“Yeah. Raise a thirteen-year-old who thinks she’s twenty. I don’t need to hail a car.” 

“Whatever. Let’s just go.” Seth pushed past him and went to the driver. 

Dean sighed. “What’s gotten into skinny jeans?” Christiana nudged him. 

“He’s upset about Roman…and enough with the nicknames. You and Sasha are ridiculous.” 

“Why’s he upset? Did you flirt with Ro or something?” 

“No. I just stared a little too long.” 

“Ohhh…” 

“What?” “Nothing…but, try to pay attention to your fiancé, yeah?” Christiana started to load the car. Dean rubbed his neck. “Yeah.” 

~~~~

Dean, Mercy, Seth, and Christiana all rode in one car followed by Roman, Hunter and Sasha. In their car, Sasha’s leg kept juggling up and down. 

“I thought it was my turn to be nervous.” Roman tapped her knee. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I’m just…I don’t know.” 

“Speak your mind, Pumpkin.” Hunter encouraged. 

Sasha sighed. “I don’t know how to feel about Seth. He gives me this weird vibe.” 

“Did he do something to you?” Roman looked at her. 

“No. It’s just the feeling. I don’t trust him.” 

“Well did you bring it up with your father?” Hunter asked. 

“I…couldn’t. He really likes him.” 

“Honey, that doesn’t matter. If you’re uncomfortable, then you need to let us know. Dean wouldn’t put himself over you…even if you aren’t living with him.” Roman explained. 

Sasha nodded. “I understand.” 

Hunter leaned forward. “Now, it wouldn’t be our place to say something, because we hardly know the guy. But if you feel something’s off, you can talk to Dean.” 

“I know. I’ll say something when we get to the hotel.” 

“And not in front of Seth. Don’t want to cause any trouble.” Roman rubbed her shoulder. “Okay.” 

The group met up inside the Plaza lobby. Roman and Sasha checked in first. 

“I have a reservation for Reigns.” Roman smiled at the clerk-a blonde college girl. 

“Yes sir. Let me pull up the room.” She typed in her computer before looking up and smiling. “I have a penthouse suit on the top floor for you, and a smaller room next to it.” 

Roman stared at her. “A penthouse suite?” He looked at his daughter. “We’re only going to be here for two days.” 

Sasha shrugged. “I’ve never been to the Plaza, Daddy. I wanted to make it memorable.” 

“Then you pay for it.”

“Roman.” Hunter joined them. “Thank you. We’ll need two keys for each.” 

The clerk handed Hunter two keys and Roman two. Roman turned to Sasha. “I can’t believe you.” He frowned. 

“This is a vacation, Dad. Get with it.” 

“Excuse you, young lady.” 

“It’ll be fun! C’mon.” Sasha pulled his hand towards the elevator. 

“Hang on. Since you want to handle my card, you can handle your bags as well.” 

“Ugh.” Sasha turned just in time to Mercy shoving her duffle. “Here you go, duchess.” 

“Fuck-” 

“Sasha.” Roman handed Hunter his bag. 

Seth and Christiana joined them at the doors. “Everyone got everything?” “Where’s Dad?” “He’s checking in.” “Oh….” 

They all turned to see Dean with narrow eyes glaring at his daughter. Mercy blushed. 

Sasha chuckled. “I guess we underestimated our father’s bank accounts.” “You did.” Roman sang to her. 

Dean walked over to them. “You’re not getting access to my wallet anymore.” He told Mercy. 

The younger girl smiled. “I love you, daddy.” 

“None of that.” Dean shoved her towards the opening elevators as they all piled in. Sasha texted Mercy’s phone. 

Did you make the reservations? 

Yeah. Did you come up with a plan to get rid of two-tone? - M.  
Sasha looked at her. 

Mercy rolled her eyes. "I have to do everything." She grumbled. 

Sasha huffed. 

“Ahem…so…what room are you two staying in?” Roman made conversation. 

“1546.” 

“And 1547!” Christiana chimed in. “Girls, you wanna room with me?” 

“Love to.” 

“I’m down.” 

“That’s very…coincidental.” Hunter smiled as Roman frowned. 

“Oh? Why is that?” Dean looked at him. 

“We’re stationed right. Across. The hall.” Roman looked at the girls again. 

Sasha and Mercy stared at their phones, trying not to be a part of the conversation. When they finally looked up, Mercy cleared her throat. “Looks like we’re going to be neighbors.” 

“Looks like.” Sasha echoed. 

“Excellent job of booking, girls.” Seth said formally. 

“Well, we try.” The girls flipped their hair. Christiana giggled. Roman and Dean rolled their eyes. 

Hunter smiled. “Well, at least it’s only for the weekend.” 

“Too long.” Seth muttered. 

“…He, just wants to see more of New York.” Dean chased away the awkward silence. 

“I mean, I would love to spend as much time with my father as I can.” Mercy moved so she could cling to Roman’s arm. “Mine too.” Sasha smiled up at Dean. When the doors opened, everyone stepped out. 

Dean yanked Mercy back to him. “I think it’s safe to say us fathers have to talk to you daughters before we get settled.” “Perfectly safe.” Roman guided Sasha towards their room. Hunter took their bags to the second. 

~~~~

When they walked in, Roman snatched Sasha’s phone away. 

“Dad!” 

“Sasha Stephanie.” 

Sasha sighed. “Daddy, I can explain-” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like that, miss thing. Reserving an unnecessary room, getting snippy with your father’s fiancé… I thought I raised you better.” 

“But Dad, you have to at least talk to Dean! I know you have something you want to say.” 

“That doesn’t concern you. Whatever I have to say, I’ll say it when I want to. I’ve come here to switch you out with your sister. I’ve done it, now, so the only thing stopping me from dragging you back to London is the fact that you got a penthouse suite.” He paced back and forth. “Unbelievable. You would go through all of this, just to get me to see your father and say ‘hi’?” 

“Or…something else.” Sasha dared. Roman stared at her. “Have you lost your mind? The man is engaged, Sasha. He’s already made a choice. Unless you want to warn him about your hunch, you and Mercy are going to have three dads.” Roman stormed away from her. “Stay in here and think about what you’ve done.” He slammed his bedroom door, causing Sasha to jump. 

~~~~

Mercy had tried to hide with Christiana. But Dean opened the door to their room anyway and stormed in. 

“Hey, hotshot.” 

“Dad, listen-” 

“I’m your father. You listen to me.” Dean stood in front of her. 

“First, you switch places to go all the way to London for weeks with a man you hardly know. Second, you rent a penthouse suite right across from my ex, and you’re endlessly rude to Seth. I know you’ve grown up with sarcasm and a dick, but that doesn’t mean you act like a brat when something isn’t going your way.” 

“Dad-” 

“Mercedes.” Dean growled. Mercy hung her head. 

After a moment, Dean sighed and knelt in front of her. “Sweetie…you’re an independent girl. I trust you can take care of yourself when I leave you home for a couple of hours. But if there’s something wrong, you need to speak. You’re old enough to form words, and your vocabulary is fine.” He touched her shoulder. “There’s no need to act like this. Tell me what’s wrong, babygirl. I just want to make sure you have a safe space and you can be yourself. That’s all I want to do as a father. Do you understand?” 

Mercy nodded. “Good.” Dean stood again. “You stay in this room and spend the night. And I’ll take that…” He accepted Mercy’s phone. “I don’t think you and Sasha should be discussing any other plans to make Seth feel like a stranger.” He looked at Christiana. “Order some food. Don’t let her leave.” 

“Okay.” Christina hugged Mercy to her as Dean walked out. Mercy blew out her breath. “He’s right. I’m just being a spoiled brat.” “Sweetie…you don’t feel right about Seth. You need to let your father know. Or be prepared to back one of the adults up when we say something.” Mercy rubbed her hair. “But…I don’t know if it’s me trying to get used to him…I felt the same way at camp with Sasha.” “But she’s your sister. And she hasn’t done anything that made you think twice about her has she?” “No, ma’am.” Christiana smiled. “Then there you go.” 

~~~~

“Very interesting how you have your daughter reserve your room. But at least she’s independent.” Seth shot. Dean went to him. “I didn’t know she’d get a fucking penthouse, baby. There’s nothing I can do now but use it a little.” “She’s really a spitfire too, hmm? Especially with her sister.” Seth turned away from him, facing the palace of a room. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in all my life. And in front of your ex! And his father! They’re probably saying all types of shit about me, Dean! What am I supposed to do?” “Nothing! Nothing. Look, Seth…I’m sorry this happened. And, I promise, I’ll get Mercy back into shape. But, nothing’s gonna change the fact that I love you.” Dean slipped his arms around his waist. “I love you, Seth. And I came here to switch the girls. That’s all. We’re still getting married. Roman’s…an afterthought. Something passed. You’re my future.” He hugged him. “You said yes to me for a reason.” He kissed his neck. “Let me give you another one.” Seth sighed against his shoulder. “You’ve given me so many. I can’t imagine being without you.” He hugged him back. “But Sasha…Mercy, whichever one…I can’t connect like I want to. I want to be there for them, to let them know they’ve got another father…I can’t do it if they won’t open up.” “I understand.” Dean pulled away to look at him. “I get it. Really. They’re just going to need some time. They literally just realized the other exists, and they’ve been with their other family. But it’s still hard to adjust. Please, Seth…they just need some time to get to know you.” Dean stroked his face. “Know you like I know you.” Seth looked at him. “That’s a little…disgusting.” “Shut the fuck up. You know what I mean.” “I know.” Seth laughed with him. “I love you.” Dean kissed his lips. “I love you too.” 

~~~~

At 6:30, the bellboy came to Roman’s room. Sasha got it. “Hello.” “Good evening…Mr. Reigns?” He smiled at Roman who came out of the bedroom. “Hello. May I help you?” “I have a dinner reservation for you down in our hotel’s restaurant. Complimentary with Mr. Ambrose.” Roman clenched his jaw. Sasha waited for him to slam the door. Instead, the businessman gave out a small chuckle. “Well, I was unprepared. Dean must be surprising me.” He turned to his daughter. “Stay with the bellhop, Sasha. I’ll only be ten minutes.” “Very good sir.” The bellhop stood next to the door. Sasha looked at her father as if he’d grown two heads. “Problem?” He smiled. “Uh…aren’t you mad?” Roman laughed and kissed her head. “You know I could never stay mad at you…and besides…where do you think you got your trouble streak from?” He winked at her before disappearing into the bedroom. Sasha smiled. Then, she hopped over the couch and knocked on the door. “Then can I get my phone?” “No.” Came the reply.

~~~~

Dean opened the door half naked. “Mr. Ambrose?” “Yes?” He answered impatiently. The bellhop cleared his throat. “A dinner reservation for you, sir. 6:30? Complimentary with Mr. Reigns.” “Uh…” Dean squinted his eyes. “H-how many?” “As many as your party would like, sir.” “Uh-huh.” “Dean…” Seth hung himself out the doorway. His skin was flushed; his hair wild. “Come back to bed.” “Hey, are you hungry?” Dean turned to him. Seth looked him up and down. “No. For food, goofball.” Dean laughed. Turning back to the bellhop, he said, “I guess we could go.” “Go where?” “A dinner reservation.” “Aww, babe. You didn’t have to do that.” Dean made his way to him. “You need to get dressed. It was for 6:30.” “Well, I didn’t know I’d be…preoccupied.” Seth giggled and kissed his lips. “Mhmh.” Dean smiled goofily at the bellhop. “We’ll be fifteen minutes.” “Yes sir. I’ll be outside to escort you.” “Thank you.” The bellhop left. Dean looked at Seth. “Get dressed, Mr. Ambrose.” “Yes, sir.” 

Quickly, Sasha bounded on the pillows of the couch and hugged Roman while he was putting on his shoes. “Daddy, I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Please forgive me.” “Whoa, whoa.” Roman pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Baby, I’ve already forgiven you. But you’re still on punishment. You have to learn that some adult things need to stay adult, okay?” “Okay. I’ll just paint my nails and belt One Direction.” Roman shook his head. “No daughter of mine is listening to One Direction.” He hugged her. “Just be mindful.” “Okay. I love you.” “I love you too.” Roman got up from the couch and placed her down. “Are you still going through with it? What if Dean brings Seth?” “I asked your grandfather to accompany me. And that’s adult stuff, Sasha.” “Oh. Okay.” Sasha folded her hands underneath her. “Don’t make bad choices.” “You’re one to talk.” Roman smiled. “Stay here. I’ll tuck you in later. Goodnight.” “Goodnight, Daddy.” Sasha waited for him to leave before bringing her hands out. She unlocked the code on his phone and texted Christiana’s number. 

Christiana was braiding Mercy’s hair when her phone went off. “Grab that, babe.” “Okay.” Mercy picked it up. She recognized the number. Empire going to dine with the Asylum...There was a reserved time. Immediately, Mercy deleted the message and put the phone down. “It was an email about a store coupon.” “Ugh…I thought I left those on silent.” Christiana pulled Mercy’s strands back into the hair. “I have a game on there if you’re bored.” “Uh…oh! Temple Run.” Mercy kept the phone low as she texted, "Should the Trojan Horse attend the war?" While waiting, Mercy pulled up Temple Run and started playing. The message popped up. "Maybe not. The nations seem to be at peace." Mercy agreed. She deleted the other message and continued playing. When Christiana finished, she patted the younger’s back. “Alright. What do you want to eat? You haven’t had pasta in a while.” “Pasta sounds good.” Mercy answered, spaced-out. She really wanted to see how the dinner would go. Maybe… “Uh, Chris? Could I go get some ice down the hall?” “No. I’ll get it.” Christiana chuckled. “You’re on punishment until the big man says otherwise.” She opened the door and left. Mercy checked the dresser, the bed, and inside the bathroom. Dammit. Only one key for the room. Unfazed, Mercy decided to wing it and left the room. She saw Christiana get on the elevator and go up to the next floor. Go. Mercy shot down the hall to Roman’s room and knocked. Immediately, Sasha answered. “Were you thinking about it too?” “Yes. Do you have your key?” “Yeah. I got it out of Daddy’s suitcase. He doesn’t think I’ll go in there, but…” Sasha shrugged. “Alright. Let’s go.” The girls took off to the staircase. 

~~~~

Dean and Seth followed the bellboy to the large restaurant. There were low warm lights, and the décor was mostly burgundy and black-colored. Very intimate and romantic. “How nice.” Seth squeezed Dean’s hand. “This way, Sirs.” The waiter led them to a small booth in the corner. Dean and Seth both made a face when they saw Roman and Hunter already seated. “Well, good evening, gentlemen.” Hunter stood to shake their hands. “Evening, Hunter. What’s…this about?” Dean looked from him to Roman. “Well, Dean. Our daughters decided to plan out a whole evening for us. Starting with this dinner.” The large man smiled. “We had reservations for an unlimited party, in your name, and a small tour of the hotel.” “Oh…really?” Dean was going to kill Mercy. “Well isn’t that nice of them.” Seth huffed, dropping Dean’s hand. “It was unlimited. It wasn’t specifically made for anyone.” Dean tried. “If I may, I do believe the girls’ plan was to have a dinner with the two of you…and them.” Hunter interjected. Dean blinked. “Thanks, Hunter. Always such a help.” “I try.” Hunter sat back down. Dean motioned for Seth to go first. BUt the other man folded his arms. “I’m good. I’ll probably leave earlier…have a headache.” “No, please, Seth…can I call you Seth? I insist.” Roman patted the seat next to him. Dean closed his eyes. Just like Mercy. Seth hesitantly scooted in. “Thank you.” “You’re going to be part of the family soon…I figured why not.” Roman kept smiling. Dean plopped down and put a protective hand on Seth’s thigh. Hunter waved a waiter over. “Hey, can we get some beers…and a bottle of the best, if you don’t mind.” “Dad, we’re not paying for this meal.” Roman reminded him. “I know.” Hunter reassured. Dean rubbed his face. “I expect you’re leaving a tip, then.” “There you go! I’m a tip man, Seth. Something to get used to.” Seth smiled, silent. “He’s a cheap man.” Dean muttered. “Now, now, Dean. Let’s not get out of hand. I mean, it was Mercy who decided to treat you to a wonderful restaurant with your fiancé….I believe she wanted to make it up to you…and congratulate you.” Hunter grabbed a roll. “She’s a very intuitive young woman…just like her mother, and grandmother. Strong bloodline in our females, eh?” Roman stifled a laugh. Seth glared down at the table. A very long silence followed. Finally, Roman glanced at Seth. “So Seth? Grad school. Any specific field other than International with you?” “Ahem…uh…well…I was thinking of Economics…maybe study the developing countries. And I plan to travel, to get a first-hand look.” “Very cool. Have you traveled internationally before?” “Yes. I’m an Army brat, so, I was in the Middle East, Asia, and Australia. Africa’s probably next.” “Interesting. Any countries of interest?” “Not yet. Still need to research it.” “Well, I hope you find one that speaks to you…it only works when you’re passionate about it.” Hunter said honestly. “Thank you, Mr. Reigns.” “Please…you’re a part of the family now. Call me Hunter.” Hunter leaned back in his seat and adjusted his jacket. Seth chuckled. “Right.” “Hunter’s not so bad, babe. He’s just... difficult.” Dean said aloud. “It’s what I do best.” Hunter put his hands up. Roman rolled his eyes. “Dad, please.” “What?” The waiter came back with the drinks. “And for the table…would you like it opened, sir?” “Yes.” “No.” Dean answered over his ex-father-in-law. “Let’s see how this beer goes.” “Aw, c’mon, Dean. It’s a special occasion! Our daughters know one another, you’re getting married…no better time than the present.” Roman motioned for the waiter. “We’ll open the wine.” “Very good, sir.” Dean chuckled dryly. He wanted to hate Roman and Hunter for being the ultimate dicks. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t hate Hunter. And he damn sure couldn’t hate the man he was still in love wi- “Oh, shit.” Dean’s eyes went wide. “Dean, are you okay?” Seth touched his shoulder. Dean nodded. “Y-yeah…I just, remembered, I think I lost my charger.” “Well, we both have an iPhone. You can just use mine.” “Mhm.” Dean rubbed his head awkwardly. “I…I gotta…I’ll be back…” “Are you feeling well?” Hunter eyed him. “Y-yeah…but, uh…just, bathroom.” Dean stuttered as he got up and headed for the restrooms. Seth cleared his throat. “I apologize. He hasn’t been on the best vibe since we landed.” “Oh, poor guy.” Roman shook his head. “Well, if anyone can get him out of his funk, you can. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Seth blinked. “Really?” “Yeah. The dude’s in love. Don’t take it lightly, though.” Roman clasped his shoulder. “He’s a good man.” 

~~~

Dean heaved into the toilet bowl again. He didn’t even have anything to drink. But every time he thought about Roman, he thought about Seth, and how the girls’ little plan was working and- “Ugh! Ugh! Gah!” Dean threw up again. This was pathetic. It's been thirteen fucking years. Roman had moved on with his life. He was a different man. And Dean had Seth…

~~~

Mercy and Sasha went to the gift store and charged some sunglasses and jackets to the room. When they came out, they followed the waiter to the restaurant. “There.” Mercy pointed. They saw Roman, Hunter, and Seth laughing together in a booth. “Where’s Dad?” Suddenly, Dean brushed past them. “Excuse me.” He barely looked at them as he made a beeline for the group. “Oh no…he’s flustered.” Mercy shook her head. “He’s never looked like that before.” Sasha told her sister. “Because he didn’t have a lot of problems before.” Mercy led her to a table that was hidden from their view. The girls sat down and hid behind menus as they watched. 

~~~

Dean sat down next to a giggling Seth. “Funny joke?” “We were talking about how you came in after chasing the horses yesterday.” “Seth…” Dean whined. “No, Dean it’s adorable. You’ve always liked your horses.” Roman laughed. “He does. He had me clean one too…it was disgusting.” Seth made a face. “Well, you gotta get used to it, Dean’s not letting go of those horses.” Hunter smiled. Dean blushed. “Those horses gave me a headache.” “But they’re your pride and joy.” “Damn straight.” Dean took a swig of his beer. “But yeah…that was ridiculous.” “I’m sure you handled it well, Ambrose.” Hunter poured the champagne. “Yeah…I try.” Dean grabbed Seth’s hand and kissed it. “At least I have someone to help me out…I don’t think Mercy is gonna be a fan anymore.” Seth smiled. “You’ll always have me to help out.” “Thank you.” Dean nuzzled his nose. Roman smiled. “When is your anniversary? I want to get something good.” “Uh…well, since our first date…I think…May.” “May 14th.” Seth said confidently. “Our first date. We went to this Italian restaurant.” Roman narrowed his eyes. “Italian? That’s…original.” “Very. And very romantic, Dean. Do you have a favorite dish?” Hunter inquired, his eyes full of mischeif. “Uh…the, uh, Mozzarella Steak…thing.” Dean waved his hand. “Filé Marajoara.” Roman said automatically. Dean blushed. Seth glanced at Roman. “Familiar with the food?” Roman froze up. “Yeah…I, uh, go there, sometimes…when I date.” “Oh…anyone special?” Hunter nudged him, knowing the fucking answer. “W-well…uh, I, uh…” “Yeah. Who’s caught your eye, Roman?” Dean leaned forward. “….T-Tony.” “Antonio? From college?” Dean wrinkled up his nose. “He wasn’t that bad.” “He was a fucking drunk who had a gambling problem.” “Well, we all were…so there’s no need for that.” Roman took his beer and sipped. Dean folded his arms. “I can’t believe you found him. Is he living somewhere nice?” “A nice apartment…n-not that, I’d know…specifically, but…” “Ah, nothing particularly interesting, Ro?” Seth inquired. Roman’s face flushed. “I-I, uh, we just started dating, so…” “So that’s where you run off to during your lunch? And here I thought you just stayed in your room and slept like you usually do.” Hunter said obnoxiously. Roman’s face flushed. “He’s just as busy as I am, dad. We try to salvage every moment.” “Mhm…” Dean was not fazed. “So does he still drink like he’s dehydrated?” “He manages his alcohol intake, yes.” Roman demanded. “That’s so nice…I’m glad you’ve found someone, Roman.” Seth smiled at him. “I am too.” “I mean, I would be, but…” “Dad.” Roman shot him a look. “Your dishes, sirs.” The waiter arrived with a cart of food. “How convenient.” Hunter grinned. 

~~~~

“What are they saying?” “I don’t know. Dad’s back is to me.” “Why is Seth sitting so close to Roman? Is he being a cockblocker?” “I mean, that is Dad’s ex.” Mercy said. She peered over her sunglasses. “They all seem to be having a good time.” “That’s just because the foods’ there.” Sasha shook her head. “I know granddad’s being a smartass.” “Just like his granddaughters.” The girls giggled. They both turned back to watch the group- who were now staring at them. “Oh, shit.” Mercy and Sasha got up and darted out of the restaurant. Climbing up the stairs, Sasha huffed, “We’re dead.” Mercy nodded. “We’re cremated.” 

~~~~

Roman could’ve exploded. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Seth said aloud. Dean blew out a breath. “I can’t believe Chris let her out.” “Now, guys. They’re just kids…and they’ve worked hard to pay for this nice place-” “Dad, stop. Move.” Roman shoved Hunter out of the booth to follow Dean out. Seth folded his arms. “This is bullshit.” He grumbled. Hunter chuckled. “This is family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, guys....how do you do the italics and bold in your writings? I've tried, but everytime I switch from rich text t normal html, I get the weird symbols and shit. But I digress.... Anyway, New York has been conquered! What do you guys think of Seth and Dean? And will Mercy and Sasha EVER learn their lesson? lol, hope you enjoyed! (P.S. Also, I did the spacing, as you can see, for the ENTIRE chapter...but IDK why the last couple of scenes are still in bulk? Help. Please and thank you. <3


	9. Love Me Again

Sasha and Mercy were in Roman’s room when their dads entered.

“Girls-”

“We’re _sorry_! We just wanted to see how dinner would go.” The girls immediately defended.

“Sasha, I swear. You’re an entirely new person…what has gotten into you?” Roman knelt in front of her.

“W-we, we just wanted to spend time together as a family.” She said softly.

“We’re going to miss each other when we leave. Why can’t we just enjoy this? Together?” Mercy spoke up. 

Dean looked at Mercy. “Mercedes, I don’t think I’ve ever been more disappointed. You don’t act like this on a regular. Why in the world would you do all of this to cause trouble? It’s ridiculous.” 

Mercy sighed.” “We just want you two to talk, Dad.” 

“No. We know your plan. You’re setting us up for one another. But sweetie that’s not going to happen.” Roman touched her knee. “Your Dad and I are not getting back together. Dean is getting married to Seth, and we’re all going to be a family. You know each other now, so we’re going to arrange for you to spend summers together, and birthdays, and Christmas. But your father and I are not getting back together. He loves Seth.” 

Dean nodded along. “Yeah. And I promise you two will like him. He really wants to connect with you both. Alright?” 

Mercy and Sasha nodded. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes sir.” “Good.” Dean ruffled Mercy’s hair. 

“No more tricks from you two. Sasha, you’re grounded until September.” 

“Daddy-” “Should I make it until October?” Sasha sighed. “No.” 

Dean looked at Mercy. “Murk. You’ll get October, since this was probably your idea.” 

“That’s….true…but Dad, that’s not fair if Sasha gets-” 

“You’re not with Roman, you’re with me. And I’m telling you October.” He said sternly. 

Mercy rolled her eyes. "Well, happy birthday to me." 

"Your birthday is still gonna be celebrated together, babe. Don't be so dramatic." Dean shook his head.

“You’re spending the night with Christiana, and tomorrow we’re all saying our goodbyes. Understand?” Roman looked at them. 

“Yeah, daddy.” 

“I understand.” 

“Alright.” Both men stood. Roman eyed Sasha. “Is there anything you want to tell your father?” Sasha shook her head. “No. I don’t feel that way, anymore.” 

“What way?” Dean looked from father to daughter. 

Roman frowned. “Nothing. She was just jittery about the engagement.” 

“Oh, baby.” Dean went to her. “You’re still my best girl. And Seth will take care of me and your sister. Don’t worry about it. I love you.” He kissed her head. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Mercy hit his arm. Dean and Roman laughed. 

“You girls are impossible.” 

“….Just like their dads.” Dean smirked at him. Roman’s face heated a bit. 

“…Let’s…head back to dinner. I don’t think Seth can handle my dad’s intriguing conversation…I’ll take that, thank you.” He took Sasha’s key. 

“You girls go back to Chris and stay there. We’ll come say goodnight soon.” 

“Okay.” The girls received their kiss on the head and led the way out the room. 

Roman kissed Sasha. “Don’t worry. We can still be a family. I promise.” Sasha smiled at him and Dean.

“Yeah…okay.” 

“Good, baby. Get some rest.” The fathers escorted them to Christiana’s room. When the young woman opened the door, she scowled.

“Murk, for the love of hell!” She shouted. “I was worried sick! Are you really trying to get Dean to kill me by just leaving?!” 

As she was saying this, the girls trudged into the room. 

“Goodnight, daddy.” 

“Night, dad.” 

“Sleep good, princess.” 

“We Love you.” 

 

When Dean and Roman were on the elevator, Dean cleared his throat. 

“….Uh, I, um…I’m sorry Mercy put you through hell…if she did…” 

“What? No. No, no, she’s...she was wonderful. I enjoyed spending time with her…I’m gonna miss her.” Roman said softly. 

Dean rubbed his neck. “Yeah…I’m gonna miss Sasha. She’s so fucking intelligent and book smart…not, that Mercy isn’t but-” 

“Yeah, I feel you. Mercy was a breath of fresh air…open-minded and honest. I always feel like I’m shaping Sasha into something she’s not. I feel bad, but…she never says anything.” 

“That’s a cue to initiate. You have to get something out of em. They’re not as open when it concerns them on a personal level.” Dean chuckled. “They’re still kids.” 

“I forget that more and more as she gets older.” Roman sighed. “She’s so independent.” 

“Yeah…but, she still needs a father…not a partner.” 

Roman glanced at him. “I think Mercy needs a father and not a bar-hopping friend.” 

Dean laughed. “Very true. Christiana stopped going with me.” 

Roman shook his head. “You always needed someone there…” 

“For company…and to be a good wingman. Remember Cass?” 

“Oh yeah!” Roman’s eyes lit up. “He was there when we met...he set me up for you didn’t he?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to swoop in and rescue you from the drunk New Yorker.” 

“Yeah.” Roman giggled. “He didn’t do a good job of being horrible…I was into him until you came up.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean stared at him. “You were?” 

Roman nodded guiltily. “I didn’t know something better would come along…” He shut his mouth as soon as the words left. 

Dean shifted on his feet. “Well…I’m glad I was better.” He whispered. 

Roman avoided his look and stared at the floor. There was a long silence before the elevator doors opened. 

“So…I didn’t say it officially, but, congratulations. You and Seth make a beautiful couple.” 

“Thank you…I, hope you and Tony can-” 

“I’m not dating Tony.” Roman snorted. “I was just saying that…” 

“Were you jealous or something?” Dean nudged him. 

Roman flushed. “I…didn’t want to look pathetic.” 

“Heh. Well, that’ll take some time, babe.” Dean shook his shoulder. “It’ll take a lot of time.” 

Roman pretended he didn’t feel something when Dean touched him. He pretended he didn’t hear the way Dean was speaking to him…so soft and intimately. He wasn’t. Roman was snapped back to reality when he saw Seth approaching them. He looked pissed. Dean put his hands up. 

“Seth-” 

“This is crazy, Dean! Why don’t you have better control on your kids?!” 

“Seth, please. I don’t need to hear this right now.” 

“I’ve had enough of those meddling girls! Why can’t they just like me? What did I do?!” 

“Nothing! They’re just not used to you yet.” Dean grabbed him. 

“They just need time-”

“I don’t…I can’t hear that, anymore, Dean. I’m leaving.” 

“Where? Seth, stop.” Dean followed him out the hotel. 

Roman watched them until Hunter hit his back. “Looking a little long aren’t we, son?” 

“No.” Roman said quickly. He could smell the alcohol on Hunter’s breath. Grudgingly, he led his father to the elevators. “I’m not.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Dad, please.” 

“Follow your heart, Roman.” Hunter said sternly. 

Roman huffed. “It…won’t follow me back.” 

~~~~

“All I wanted was to connect with them, and look where it gets me! A fucking egg shampoo! Horses and shit…the fucking dog biting my ass! Fuck! I don’t even have a chance!” Seth screamed. He and Dean were outside a bar a few blocks from the hotel. 

“Seth, listen. Sasha was just being a little kid. But Roman and I had a stern talk with them-” 

“Sure you did.” Seth snapped. Dean sighed. “What does that mean?” 

“You roll over for those two. It’s pathetic. They can bomb the White House and you’d still make sure they had dinner.” 

Dean scoffed. “Excuse me for being a father who loves my kids!” 

“But not when they’re intentionally putting me through hell, Dean!” Seth shouted. “You haven’t stepped in at all!” 

“What the fuck did I just say! Didn’t I tell you we talked to them?!” 

“You didn’t talk, you said ‘you’re hurting daddy’s feelings, stop’, and slapped them on the wrist. You didn’t do shit for those little brats!” Seth shoved him. 

Dean’s eyes went wild. “Don’t you dare talk about my kids like that, you fuck!” He pushed his fiancé back. Seth bumped into the wall. “Fuck!” He was cradling his head. 

Dean stepped to him. “Shit, babe…are you okay?” 

“Fuck off! Fuck you!” Seth spat. 

Dean winced. “Seth, I-” 

“Shut up. You weak son of a bitch! You love those fucking girls more than me.” 

“Stop, talking about them like that! You better respect my family.” 

“Your family doesn’t respect you!” Seth got up in his face. “And neither do I.” Quickly, he pulled off his ring. Dean blinked at him. “Seth, please.” “

If you say please one more time…” Seth shoved the band into Dean’s hand. Then, he disappeared down the street.

~~~~ 

Roman knocked on Christiana’s door. “Hey, boss number 2.” "Hey Chris." The blonde let him in. 

Sasha and Mercy were on the other bed playing cards. “Hi, daddy.” They greeted. 

“Hey, girls.” Roman sat down with them. “Anything you’d like to say?” 

The girls blushed. “We’re sorry we messed up dinner.” 

“And?” 

“And snuck out of our rooms.” 

“And?” 

“And stole your phone.” 

Roman folded his arms and looked at his first daughter. “Ahem.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes. “And took the key out of your suitcase.” 

Roman smiled. “Your father and I were serious. You can’t be the game players all the time. Everyone has to deal with their stuff on their own…and us dads need to be on our own. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” “I hear you.” Mercy and Sasha nodded. 

“Good.” Roman kissed them both on the cheek. “I love you two so much…I’m glad you found each other.” 

“We love you too, daddy.” 

“Very much.” 

 

Dean returned to the hotel and returned to his complimentary beer. But not before saying goodnight to the girls. He was fed up with them, but he didn’t have any energy to yell. He’d just get used to the fact that his daughters will keep getting him into trouble. That is what he did with his parents, anyway. For the first time, Dean lost himself in the alcohol after 13 years. He was so angry. And confused. He wanted...Seth…? But he wanted to make things up with Roman. And if he made things up with Roman, who knows what could happen. Because if something did happen…what would that mean for him and Seth? He was in love with him, he thinks, and he wanted to be with him. Mercy would just have to get used to it. It was around one when the alcohol actually hit Dean…and his dick. Slowly, he got up from the bed and went out his room. Down the hall on both sides, was a balcony looking out to the city. Dean noticed a figure down to his right. He noticed the form, the sliver of hair flying against the wind…Roman. Dean walked down the long hallway until he was with the other on the railing. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Roman looked at him. His eyes were tired, but somewhat content. “My daughters act like kids one minute, and adults the next. I’ve bought a penthouse suite, learned fifteen new curse words, and had to drag my father up the stairs while he threw up on my suit. And, bonus, my ex-husband brought his younger fiancé who’s overly qualified to the trip…and I don’t think he likes me.” Roman sighed. “So, yeah…having a little trouble sleeping.” 

Dean shook his head. “Weird…that’s the same reason I can’t sleep.” 

Roman laughed. They stayed silent for a while before Dean spoke again. 

“I’m shocked Mercy booked the 14th floor.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Really?” 

“You always booked the 14th floor.” Roman stretched. 

“I did…didn’t I?” 

“Mhm…” Roman smiled at him. “You did it, because you knew it was technically the 13th floor, and you said….and I quote, ‘The fucking devil is home on this floor!’” 

Dean laughed into the night air. “Ah, shit. I was a fucking quip, wasn’t I?” 

“A fucking weirdo.” Roman giggled. “But it suited you. I…it was one of the things that made me fall in love with you.” 

Dean stared at his hands. “You tolerating it…that was why I fell in love with you.” 

Roman gave a sad smile. “We were so fucking young, Dean.” 

“I know.” Dean moved closer. “But…it felt so fucking right.” 

Roman didn’t move. Suddenly, he didn’t want to move. The way those crystal blue eyes caught the moonlight made Roman want to do things. Do things that would make those eyes watch him. Because fuck, Roman loved it when those eyes watched him in the past. The way they were so focused on him and -

“Roman.” Roman blinked. Dean was directly in front of him. 

“Y-yeah…?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah…uh, j-just…flustered, a bit.” Roman chuckled nervously. 

Dean smiled. “Always flustered so easily…” He began tracing his finger along Roman’s waist. “Flustered in all the right places.” 

The way Dean was fucking touching him and standing so close to him… “Uh…D-Dean.” 

“Mhm…” Dean’s hand found its way to the back of Roman’s head and pulled him in. Roman gasped slightly when he felt electricity hit his lips and run through his body. Dean roughly shoved his tongue in, just like Roman liked it. He moaned, pressing closer to the other’s body. Dean reached lower to grab his ass. He felt on fucking fire. The alcohol wasn’t helping anything. They kissed hotly for a full minute before Roman broke away. 

“…We shouldn’t be doing this.” He breathed, biting his lip. 

Dean licked them. “It feels so fucking right.” 

“It, does…but, Seth…” Roman dropped his hands. Dean frowned. “R-Ro…” 

“I can only be with you if you leave him, Dean. There’s no other way.” 

Dean sighed. 

“Dean…I, I’m not going to be the other one. That’s not how this works. We have daughters.” 

“I know.” Dean kissed his cheek. “I know.” 

“So…?” Roman pressed him. 

“Uh…I…I…” Dean stuttered. He currently didn’t know what he and Seth were at the moment. But he didn’t really want to find out. Not with the way Roman was fitting perfectly in his arms. “I…uh…” 

“Can’t decide. It’s fine.” Roman pushed past him. 

“N-no, Ro. Wait.” “It’s alright. I understand.” Roman kissed him softly. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Roman…” But the larger man stalked down the hallway out of his reach. 

~~~

Seth stumbled into the penthouse with a random guy with bleach blonde hair. He giggled, “What if you’re boyfriend’s here?” “Shhh…he’s asleep.” Seth bit his lip and pulled the guy by his shirt. “And I’m very quiet…” “Well, you won’t be for long.” Blondie kissed Seth on his shoulder as he led the way to the bedroom. Seth smiled. 

~~~

Dean was throwing back his third JD. He was pissed, annoyed, horny, and about to cry. He missed the burn of the liquid as it trickled down his throat. He missed numbing his pain. He wanted Seth. Did he want Seth? Seth could go fuck himself. Dean wanted Roman. But did Roman want him? Fuck him. Fuck everyone. All he ever had was Mercy. Mercy from the beginning, and even she won’t stay around too long. The last thing Dean wanted to do was keep her from living her own life. But dammit he didn't have anyone. His mind kept going back to his kiss with Roman. How his ex felt so familiar in his arms...so good in his arms. Dean sipped again. Burn in his throat. It felt good. And something else would feel good too. Boldly, Dean stood up from his bed and stumbled back out into the hallway. Maybe this time...

Roman tossed and turned in his bed. He could still feel the burn on his lips from kissing Dean. He had missed him so much. But he was with Seth, and Roman respected himself enough to not even think about something paritial. But his body...he wanted…to do something. But he couldn’t. Well, he could, but he’d feel guilty. Wouldn’t he? Fuck. Fuck his life. 

Roman jumped when he heard a banging on the door. “The hell?” Roman rolled out of his bed. More banging. Roman swiftly opened the door to see Dean leaning on the doorway. “Dean-” He surged forward and fastened his mouth to Roman’s. “Mh-” Roman stumbled back. Dean caught him, pushing him towards the couch. Their tongues battled. Roman marveled. He was becoming putty all over again. He missed Dean’s tongue. It was hot, it was thick, it was tasting every part of him. And Roman loved it. Dean groped him greedily, groaning when Roman grinded his hips against his. They fell onto the couch deftly. Roman whimpered; his dick was getting harder and harder. Dean smiled into the kiss. He didn’t know how much he missed holding and kissing Roman until he was doing it. How much he missed feeling his body thrum. He just wanted to keep kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. Until they both gave up and wanted to be with one another. After another moment of kissing, Roman rolled over so he was on top. Dean chuckled, lips still occupied. He ran his hands down Roman’s naked torso, feeling those familiar curves and faded scars. Roman growled softly, his hands caressing Dean’s chest. Dean wandered down lower until he was cupping Roman’s ass underneath his pants and squeezed. Roman gasped. He broke off the kiss to look at Dean, biting his lips. Dean smiled and squeezed again. Roman lowered his head to receive another kiss. 

~~~

“Ow.” “Sorry.” The blonde man laughed loudly. Seth giggled as he spread his legs further. “More lube.” “Alright.” The guy lazily grabbed the tube again and gelled up his fingers. Seth threw his head back when he felt the familiar touch. It wasn’t Dean, but it was enough. 

~~~

Dean was thrusting into Roman. Slow and steady, but enough to make the other man sing out his approval. Dean clutched him tighter and deepened his thrust. “Ooohhh…” Roman wrapped a leg around his waist. Feeling Dean like this…after so many years…it was magical. He wanted it to last forever. “Oh, baby, I miss you.” Dean whispered in his ear. “I…m-miss you too.” Roman tightened his other leg. “I miss you so much.” “Mhm…” Dean moved back and forth, burrowing himself over and over. “I could stay inside you all fucking day.” He growled into his ear. Roman huffed when he moved. He clawed at the pale back and bit his shoulder when his prostate was found. Dean grabbed the sofa arms and grinded with a passion. “Mhmm….mh-ye-yeah…ohh…” Roman gasped. He was so close. Dean kissed him. “Fucking missed how you feel around me…how you taste. Wanna love you so much.” “Mmm….l-love you.” Roman repeated the phrase over and over while they rocked on the couch. A few more strokes and he was coming hard between them. “Oh.” Roman held Dean’s head, holding him in place. Dean swiveled his hips once before stilling inside of him. “Uhhh…” Dean rested his forehead against Roman’s. “Fucking amazing.” He whispered. Roman licked his lips. They were so fucked up. He kissed Dean’s head, which was nuzzled into his neck. Ten seconds later and he heard the familiar snoring that was loud and wheezy. His Dean. 

~

Sasha couldn't sleep. Partly because she still felt guilty, and partially because Mercy and Chris both inherited Dean's fucking snore. Annoyed, Sasha rolled out of bed and stalked outside. She knocked on Hunter’s door. Hunter opened it and looked at his granddaughter. Sasha strolled in past him and plopped onto his bed. Hunter chuckled and tucked her in. Kissing her head, he said, “Goodnight, pumpkin", before retreating to the chair in the corner.

~

Mercy was cradled in Christiana’s arms. The caretaker stroked the younger’s hair as she sang a lullaby. Mercy nuzzled closer into her. After a while, she fell asleep, dreaming of nothing. 

~

Roman woke up to light kisses on his beard. He then felt a warm cloth on his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes. Dean kissed him. “Morning.” “Morning.” Roman blushed. Dean stroked his face. “Uh..how do you feel? Was it too-” "No...it was...nice." Roman smiled. “Y-yeah. Real nice.” Dean's face reddened. Roman sighed. “But…what about Seth?” “I…we broke up.” “Oh…I’m sorry.” Roman rubbed his arm. “Not your fault.” Dean smirked. “I think we’re over.” Roman paused mid-rub. “You think?” Just then, someone knocked on the door. Dean got up and answered it. Seth. “Hey, c-can, we talk? I want to apologize.” He was freshly showered with his hair in a bun. Dean gaped at him. “Uh…” “W-wait….why are you, in…” Seth stopped talking when he noticed Roman getting up from the sofa. He stared at Seth. “Dean, what’s…going on?” “Are you fucking serious? I knew you still had fucking feelings.” “Seth, wait. It’s…it’s not like that.” Dean demanded. Roman stormed towards them. “What the fuck do you mean?” Dean shook his head. “N-not that, I don’t…I don’t mean, shit. Look, Seth…I, I thought th-that…I thought you broke up with me.” “I didn’t. I was just upset! I needed to think.” “Then you shouldn’t have thrown the fucking ring at me!” Dean hollered. He turned back to Roman. “Roman-” “Just leave me alone.” Roman shoved him out of the way. “Ro, please! I, I didn’t know-” “Out of my fucking way, Dean.” “Dean, you piece of shit!” “Both of you shut the fuck up!” Dean looked at Seth. “Seth…I, I thought you were dumping me…but if you’re not, then…” “Then you choose.” Seth folded his arms. “I go away to clear my head, and you…you go and do this. I’ve been nothing but good to you, Dean. I don’t deserve this.” Seth wiped his eyes. “I’ve tried to connect with the girls, tried to get on their good side…I’ve sacrificed so much for you.” Dean rubbed his hair. “I…I, uh…I w-want…” “What do you want? It’s simple, Dean.” Roman asked him. Dean sighed. “I…I….” “Fine. You know what, fuck it.” Roman headed for the door. “Ro…Ro!” Dean cried. Roman slammed the door on his way out. Dean curled his fist and pounded the table. Seth stared at him. “You really love him, don’t you?” Between his sniffles, Dean nodded. Then he turned around to face his fiancé. “But I love you more.” 

~~~~

Roman pounded his fist on the door. “Sasha! Sasha, wake up.” Christiana opened the door. “She’s with Hunter.” She grumbled. Roman nodded and went to his father’s room. “Dad! Dad.” Hunter cursed and opened the door. “It better be an emergency-” Roman walked past him and went to the large bed. “Sasha? C’mon, baby. Wake up.” He patted her hip. “Mhmm…daddy?” Sasha sat upright. “C’mon. We’re leaving. Get dressed.” Roman lifted her up and walked towards the door. “Roman, w-wait…” But Hunter ended up talking to his son’s back. 

~~~~

Everyone was back at the airport. Seth was with Dean, who was staring at Roman. But the other man ignored him and watched Sasha and Mercy. The girls hugged each other tightly. “I’m sorry.” Mercy whispered. Sasha sighed. “I’m sorry too. I love you.” “I love you too. Call me.” “Yeah.” The girls smiled at each other. “I hope you and Seth can be cordial.” Sasha said softly. Mercy smiled. “I hope grandmother doesn’t kill you for all the shit I did.” The girls laughed and hugged again. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He glanced at Roman, who moved his sunglasses over his face. He stepped up to him. “Roman, I-” “So we’ll be flying back for their birthday.” Roman interrupted. “And you two fly up for Christmas. Thanksgiving can be our own separate holidays. And we can just communicate for New Years’.” Dean frowned. “Ro, I’m sorry-” “Birthday. Christmas. New Years. That’s it.” Roman repeated more curtly. “Ok…” Dean dropped his shoulders. “By daddy.” Mercy moved in between them. “Bye, sweetie. I’ll miss you. Be good to your father.” Roman kissed her cheek. “I will.” Dean squeezed Sasha to him. “Be good, baby. I love you so much.” “I love you too…I’m, sorry about-” “Don’t be. Just mind your father for me, okay?” “Yeah, okay.” Sasha kissed him. “I’ll miss you.” “I’ll miss you more. And whoever messes with you, you kick their ass.” “Okay, dad.” Sasha smiled. Mercy hugged Hunter. “Thanks, granddad.” “No…thank you, Spice.” The girls returned to their families. “See you for our birthday.” Mercy blew a kiss to Sasha. “See you.” Sasha grinned. Roman gave Dean a nod before turning with his family to the gate. Dean, Seth, and Christiana stood there until they were gone. Dean closed his eyes. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spacing thing is going to be the death of me. I think it's because I save without posting and come back to it. The ending's are ALWAYS bulked together. Well, at least I'm able to upload it, lol... Let me know what you guys think! Get ready for the next chapter!


	10. Somber Melancholy

Sasha, Hunter and Roman sat in the large limo on the way home. Sasha had her hands folded in her lap; she didn’t want to talk. Roman had told her what happened with Dean. Well, not exactly what happened. Sasha only knew they kissed, and Dean still chose Seth in the morning. It was enough to make the young girl feel sad and guilty all at once. 

“Hey, Pumpkin. It’s gonna be alright. You’ll see your sister for your birthday, and then for Christmas. Roman’s not gonna separate you two again.” Hunter told her.  
Sasha nodded, still quiet. Roman sighed. His mind was everywhere. He wanted to see Dean. To punch him in the face. And then to kiss him. It was horrible. He needed some time to think. But he was already wondering about the twins’ birthday. Would Seth still be in the picture? Would Roman even go? 

“Roman.” Hunter quipped. 

“Sir?” 

“Your phone, boy.” “Oh.” Roman answered it. 

“Hello?” While he was talking, Sasha turned to look out the window. The familiar London architecture and people greeted her. The same thing she grew up with. No large ranch. No horses, chickens, or cows. No dusty jeans and brown boots holding onto a horse as he runs through the plains. No shaggy blonde hair underneath a hat too big. No Dean. No Christiana. Hell, not even Sami Zayn. Sasha glanced back at her father. She felt horrible about what happened. She never should’ve switched with Mercy. If she could do it over…she’d probably do the same damn thing. Sasha buried her face in her hands. Hunter was about to comfort her, when his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. 

“Oh.” His eyebrows raised. 

“What?” Sasha asked in a muffled voice. 

“Who is it?” Roman got off his call. Hunter looked at Sasha. “It’s your grandmother.” Sasha fell back in her seat. “Oh how fucking great.” She grumbled. Roman and Hunter didn’t correct her language. 

~~~~

Mercy, Dean, Seth, and Christiana were in the large blue truck. Mercy rested her head on Christiana’s shoulder as she moped. She felt so bad. Dean and Seth were smiling and kissing like nothing ever fucking happened. Apparently, Dean re-proposed to Seth after getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness for kissing Roman. Mercy had a feeling they did other things too, but she didn’t think her father was ready to hear that from her. So she kept her eyes glued to her phone and tried to ignore them. She texted Sasha a couple of times, but her twin refused to answer. Mercy could understand. Most of this shit was her fault, anyway. She had to go and fucking switch. If she had stayed, she would’ve gotten rid of Seth on the first day. Or maybe she wouldn’t have. Her mind wanderings stopped when she heard Seth’s phone fall. The device dropped beneath his seat. 

“Damn…Mercy could you get that?” Seth looked over his shoulder. Grudgingly, Mercy bent to grab it. The phone’s screen was open, revealing text messages. Mercy didn’t mean to look, but her eyes caught a certain phrase in the bright green bubble. So last night didn’t matter at all? Mercy glanced up.  
"  
Uh, hang on it’s in the corner…” She read the earlier messages. 

"Oh my goodness..." She whispered lightly. She frowned when the messages stopped.  
“Do you need help, Mercy?” Christiana asked sarcastically. Mercy blushed. “Uh, no…I, got it! I got it.” She handed the phone to Seth.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Dean laughed. “That’s the longest conversation you two have had that was cordial. I love that.” Mercy smiled. Seth preened. “Love you, too, babe.”  
Mercy looked back down at her own phone. She had to approach this carefully. It was literally her last chance.

They got home in the evening. Mercy trudged in behind Dean and Seth; Christiana was behind her. Frustrated, Mercy rushed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. Dean started after her, but stopped. She needed some time. 

“Dean…do you mind if we have a smaller wedding?” Seth spoke in his ear. They were on the couch, not really watching T.V.  
“Sure…If that’s what you want, I’m down.” Dean smiled at him. He was grateful as hell that Seth took him back. Or maybe he was grateful that someone could forgive him after all he did.  
“It’s not a big deal…I mean, it is…but I don’t think I have enough people to fill a whole fucking palace.”  
“I feel you.” Dean chuckled. “We can have a small wedding in a church.”  
“That’d be nice. And…uh…do you mind if we don’t invite Roman?” Dean stopped stroking his arm.  
“…I…don’t…but I’d like for Sasha to be at the wedding.”  
“Mhm…” Seth nodded. “I’ll be fine with her…not exactly thrilled, but she is your daughter. And I do want to connect with them both.”  
“Thank you. It would mean so much to me.”  
“Yeah.” Seth sat up. “I know. And I really am trying, Dean.” “I know you are, and I’m grateful for that. Just be a little more patient, okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was just upset. You know how hard I try to talk to them, and I’m not saying it’s their fault, it’s just-”  
“I understand. But they’re just kids, Seth. And…well, they could be troublesome, but they don’t know any better.”  
“Didn’t you explain to them that you and Roman wouldn’t be getting back together?” Seth sighed.  
“Yes. And I think it’s just them trying to hold onto a fairytale, like so many kids do. It should pass.”  
Seth nuzzled his neck. “I can’t believe I forgave you…but I fucking love you so much.”  
“I love you too. And I am so fucking sorry. I was stupid and selfish and-”  
“Shh…” Seth kissed him. “I forgive you. Let’s just forget it, okay?”  
“Yeah…okay.” Dean smiled. “Okay.” 

~~~~

Roman, Hunter and Sasha walked into the door to see Stephanie Reigns with her hands on her hips. Sasha shivered.  
“Hello, darling.” Hunter smiled.  
“Hello.” Stephanie lifted her head. With her ice blue eyes and fair skin, she wore a striking red pantsuit and black heels. A dominant woman, she was. She didn’t say anything, just kept staring at Sasha. “You have some explaining to do, young lady.” Sasha looked away from her.  
Roman set his bag down against the wall and went to his mother. He rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around. Stephanie put her arms on his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry, love.” She kissed his cheek. Hunter guided Sasha to the stairs. “Up you go.”  
“Alright, grandad.” Sasha slowly carried her duffle up. She looked over her shoulder to see Roman still in Stephanie’s arms. He started sobbing into her shoulder. Heartbroken, Sasha hung her head. It was all her fault. 

“Hey.” Mercy said into her phone.  
“Hi.” Sasha sighed.  
“I feel bad.”  
“Same…I think daddy’s gonna hate me after he’s done crying.”  
“He’s crying? Fuck. I hate that Dad hurt him like that.”  
“Me too.”  
“Makes me ashamed to be an Ambrose.”  
“Don’t say that…there was probably some type of confusion. Or something.”  
“Thanks for the benefit of the doubt. And, maybe Dad isn’t the only one to blame.”  
“Oh?” Sasha sat up in her bed. “What happened?”  
“I had to get Seth’s phone when it dropped in the car…he had been with another guy that night Dad kissed Daddy.”  
“Well shit.”  
“I know.” Mercy played with her duvet. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell him…or even if I should.”  
“You should. I don’t want Dad feeling guilty when he wasn’t the only one.”  
“Yeah…it’s just a matter of separating him and Seth for one fucking moment.”  
“You’ll find a way. You are his daughter.” Sasha chuckled.  
Mercy grinned. “That I am.” 

When Mercy got off the phone, she paced around her room. She could ask Dean to talk about boys…but that might get her a grunt and pat on the head. She could just talk to him. But what if he didn’t believe her? What if he thought she was still playing another prank? She had to take the chance. Sasha was right. Her father wasn’t about to go into something dishonest. Someone knocked. “Murk? Can I come in?” Christiana called.  
“Yeah.” Mercy opened the door. “Hey.”  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
“Bad. Guilty. Like shit. But on the brightside, dad’s getting married to a teenager so…”  
“I feel you.” Christiana sat down. “So…you wanna talk about that phone?”  
Mercy sighed. “Seth was texting someone…apparently, they had done something the night before we all left the Plaza.”  
“Done something?”  
“Yeah…he asked if he mattered, and Seth said he wanted to be with Dean.” Mercy looked at her. “So Dad’s not the only one who has problems.”  
“Are you going to tell him?” Christiana raised her eyebrows.  
“I don’t know…I don’t know if he’ll believe me. I haven’t exactly done enough to get on his good side lately.”  
“Mhm…” Christian pulled her down to sit with her. “Well, you know how your father and I raised you. Take the chance, prove your position, and hope for the best.”  
“I know, but…I don’t know how much he can take…and I’ve brought enough hell to his life.”  
“You’re his daughter…you’re going to be bringing a lot of hell.” Christiana laughed. “One more complaint isn’t going to change that.” Mercy glanced at her. “Yeah? You think I should?”  
“I think…you should follow your heart, and you’re instinct.” Christiana kissed her head. “It’s worked out before.” She got up and left the room. Mercy fell back on the bed. How the hell was she going to do this? 

~~~~

Roman was sitting in his office, facing the window. His head was reeling with hurt, anger, confusion…everything. He just couldn’t wrap his head around how stupid he could be. How he give himself like that…and how easy it was to do. It was like nothing changed. Like they were a stupid young couple in love again. Roman cursed himself at how easy it was to just…become Dean’s again. To touch him like that, like there was no fight that broke them up. Like the rings were still there. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. He was lonely and pathetic. Roman was on the verge of tears when he heard his most favorite voice in the whole world.  
“Daddy?” Sasha stood in the doorway.  
Roman gave a smile. “Yeah, babygirl.” He watched as she came to the desk. Sasha made her way around and sat with him in the chair.  
“I’m sorry about everything. I feel absolutely horrible. Please don’t ever listen to me again. I’ve ruined your life. Don’t hate me.”  
“Hey, hey.” Roman patted her thigh. “Don’t do that to yourself. Yes, you and your sister crossed too many boundaries, and yes, your father and I are still pissed…but sweetie we love you. I love you. That’s not going to change. You didn’t know any better. It’s cute that you wanted to see us together, but…Dean loves Seth. You have to get used to that. And some day, I’ll find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Until then, it’s just us, okay?”  
“Okay.” Moving his hair from his face, Sasha asked, “What made you and Dad break up?”  
Roman’s head snapped up so fast. He stared at his daughter for the longest time. Sasha raised her eyebrows. Roman sighed. There was no reason to hide it now. “I…accused him of cheating. He was always gone, said he had work. But he didn’t. I knew he didn’t, because his own co-workers told me.” Roman adjusted in the seat.  
“But he didn’t cheat on me. He had…a gambling problem. Every day after work, he’d go straight to the casinos about two hours away…and he got lucky every time. So why wouldn’t he keep getting lucky?” Sasha didn’t like where this story was going.  
Roman continued. “But one night he didn’t get lucky. And he didn’t want to come home until he won back every penny. I called him, and he fed me the same lie of working. He stayed there the whole fucking week. I couldn’t find him if I wanted to. Eventually I had to freeze our accounts so he wouldn’t bankrupt us. At first, he’d take out two or three hundred, so I wouldn’t notice. But I did. I froze all the accounts except my private one, and used that money to go find him. When I did, he was in an alley way, knocked out. He had run out of money to get back home.”  
“Was he okay?” Sasha inquired.  
Roman nodded. “He wasn’t hurt. Just drunk. Dean’s not a good drunk. He’s horrible at holding himself down. You wouldn’t know now, cuz he’s stopped.” And Roman was right. Dean hadn’t touched a single drink while they were in New York. He adjusted them in the seat. “When I woke him up, he was yelling and cursing at me, upset because I had frozen the money. I told him I didn’t have a choice, and he…he threw a swing at me.”  
“Daddy!”  
“We fought in the alleyway. When I came to again, I dragged him to the nearest hotel and left him there. I paid for the room for a week. I figured once he sobered up, and we both had time to think, we’d be able to talk about it. I really had hope in us. But, something snapped in me. I was done after six days. I was so fed up with his lies, and the way he yelled at me, accusing me of being unfaithful when I was just…just protecting us as a family…” Roman rubbed his hair. “I cried so much over it…and while I was crying I was also packing. When Dean came back that next day, I had already sent my stuff to New York, to your grandfather. And I booked a flight from there to London. The only thing holding me back was you two.” He smiled at his daughter.  
“I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t about to leave you both, and I couldn’t bear taking only one of you and leaving the other…you’d think so low of me. But, when Dean came back, and we saw each other…it was different. This wasn’t like our usual big fights that took us a couple of days to get over. This was, our biggest fight we’ve ever had. I didn’t know how mad I was until I started yelling with him. How hurt I was. He finally said that I didn’t know what I was doing because all I ever wanted was to please people, even him, at my own expense. I responded by saying that it was who I was, and if he didn’t like it…he shouldn’t be in my life.”  
“Oh, Daddy.” Sasha touched his hand.  
“Yeah…I regretted it the moment I said it. A-and…I didn’t, say anything else. Like a fool, I kept quiet. I wanted to apologize, but it never came. I wanted to just forget everything and hug him and tell him I love him. But I couldn’t. I just, couldn’t. We stared at each other. The longest two minutes of my life. Eventually, in his super calm voice, he suggested I leave. Which I did. It was my idea to take one of you. We agreed that we wouldn’t contact one another unless you two wanted to see each other, or us. That was the only exception. I don’t know why, but I never told you about him and Murk. Just like he didn’t either. I guess, you two were meant to meet at the camp, instead.” Roman kissed her head.  
“I’m sorry I’ve kept you away from your sister. You two were the only ones who didn’t deserve what happened to them. But, Sasha, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me after Dean. I love you so much, I did everything I could to protect you. And I didn’t tell you about Dean, because I wasn’t ready to see him. But I can’t use that excuse now. I was being selfish, and scared. I have to man up, and if you want to go visit him, then you can. Just know that we messed up on our parenting, but we did it because we thought we were doing what was best. Dean loves you as much as I do. And I love Mercy. That will never change, babygirl. I promise.”  
Sasha smiled. “I know, Daddy. Thank you.” She hugged him. “Thank you for telling me.”  
“Thank you for encouraging me. You’re the light of my life, sweetie. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS AT THE END*  
> I'm going to fucking scream. My computer freezes every time I switch to the Rich Text format. This format is the only one that gives me the bold or italics effect. And my spacing won't fucking save. Sorry for the language, but..YEAH. It's frustrating. There's a texting convo that I REALLY wanted to be italicized and bold...but it's just not working. *SIGHS HEAVILY *. Any-Anyway, here's the update chapter, and I really hope you guys like it. I WILL UPLOAD THE TEXT CONVO IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER (11). PLEASE give me some advice on my spacing and effects? What do you guys think of Stephanie? How about Dean's gambling problem? And Seth....is Mercy gonna tell Dean about the incident or nah? (After reading chp.11) LOL I hope you all enjoy.


	11. Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Because my computer wants to act a little slow, I've updated the text that Mercy reads SEPERATELY. Here it is. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any advice to my problem! (HInt: Read the previous chapter and notes to decipher what my problem is ;).

_Hey_ , someone named DZ.

 **Hi _,_** Seth responded

_Do you want to get lunch?_

**I....can't**

_Dinner?_

**_No...I got back with my fiance._ **

_....So last night didn't mean anything?_

**I made a mistake. I'm sorry. But you were the best.**

_If I were the best you wouldn't be with back with him. Have a nice life, fucker._


	12. A New Person You've Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROCKY MAIVA!!!! 45 never looked so damn good lol. Oh, y'all thought another chapter would come tomorrow? NAH. tbh I wanted to get this chapter up cuz I have finals and will probably be on hiatus till Sunday :/. But PLEASE ENJOY!

Mercy was sitting in the kitchen when Seth strolled in from outside.

“Oh, hi Mercedes…where’s your father?”

“He’s taking a shower. And my name’s Mercy.”

“Fine. Whatever. Uh…listen…I’ve spent time with your sister, not you…but, I’d really love to get to know you…I feel as if I’d be a good father.”

“Step-father.” Mercy played with her grapes.

Seth sighed. “Mercy…I just want to connect with you.”

“Like you connected with DZ?” She snapped. Seth gaped at her.

“Y-You….you read my messages?”

Mercy stood. “I didn’t mean to. But the phone was opened to your messages when I picked it up. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Apparently you fucking couldn’t.” Seth snarled. “You’re a brat, just like your sister.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_. And fuck your little happy ending. Dean loves _me_ , not Roman. And you’re just going to have to live with that.”

“We’ll see.” Mercy threatened. Before Seth could say anything else, Dean came downstairs.

“There are my two favorite people.” He kissed Seth on the cheek and ruffled Mercy’s hair. “What are you talking about.”

Mercy glared at Seth. The fiancé squinted his eyes. Then, he said, “Mercy wanted to know what color she should wear for the wedding. I told her coral.”

“Nice. But, a pantsuit, right? Mercy’s not into dresses.” Dean chuckled.

Mercy squared her shoulders. “Not even if you paid me.”

Dean kissed her head. “Maybe this one time? For me.”

“Maybe.”

“Thank you. You two have a seat…I’m cooking tonight. Chris!” While they walked to the counter, Seth turned her to face him. “You have one. More. Chance.” He growled.

Mercy held his gaze. “Try me, two- toned.”

“Hey, hey. I want to complain about work and you two love me enough to hear it. Sit.” Dean pointed. Seth pulled out the seat for Mercy. Hesitantly, Mercy started to sit. But then Seth pulled the chair out further, causing the young girl to fall.

“Fuck!”

“Murk! What’s wrong?” Dean joined Seth beside her.

“N-nothing…I fell.” She carefully got up.

“Gotta watch it, Mercy. These chairs are a little high…maybe we should by a normal dinner table, Dean. One she can reach.”

“Seth.”

“No. I’m fine.” Mercy got back on the seat. “What happened at work, dad?”

 

~~~~

  
Sasha peeked in on Roman and Stephanie. It had been a few days, but he was still sitting in the parlor, playing the piano sadly. Stephanie would go to him after breakfast, tell him he missed it, then play with him. Sasha was now watching the two play the instrument. Every once in a while, Stephanie would lean over and tell Roman something. And Roman would nod, not really listening. Finally, Stephanie said something that made him burst into tears. Sasha felt her heart tighten. Even though Roman told her it wasn’t her fault, she knew it was a little. She jumped when she felt Hunter pat her back.

“Go in or leave, Pumpkin. Eavesdropping is mine and Mercy’s job.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. She moved from the door and followed her grandfather. “I still feel bad, granddad.”

“I’m sorry, love. But hopefully you’ve learned your lesson. You can’t know everything about your father.”

“Yeah…I, just, thought…”

“If you want to make it up to him, give him time.” Hunter kissed her forehead. “He’s already forgiven you.” “Thanks, grandad.” “Mhmm.”

 

~~  
  
Mercy had reached her end. First, the bastard pulls out her chair. Then, he steers the conversation at dinner to a point where Mercy can’t even try to understand what they’re saying. And he’d skipped out on three days’ worth of chores…meaning Mercy had to clean up horse shit more than she was supposed to. And the more Seth stayed around, the more her stomach wanted to lurch. It was a bad feeling, and Mercy had enough. She wasn’t Sasha. And she meant that in the nicest way possible.

 

~~  
  
Dean escorted Seth out.

“So, tomorrow…lunch with my parents?”

“At the A ’la Rouge. Twelve sharp. I got it.”

“Good. Oh, and wear something…classy, babe.”

“Well, I was gonna wear a nice jacket-”

“Maybe a suit? It’ll look nice.”

“I don’t look nice?” Dean smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“But that’s not me, Seth.”

“I know…but, could you? Just this once, I promise.” Seth kissed him. “For me?”

Dean sighed. “Sure. I can wear a suit.”

“Awesome. Love you.” Seth kissed him again before rushing out to his car. Dean waved at him. “I love you too.” He wondered where Seth hurried off to now a days. It’s not like he was thrilled to go to four classes in a row every other day.

“Dad?” Mercy called him. Dean grinned and turned to her. “Hey, Murk.”

“Where’s Seth?”

“He just left for class.” He knelt before her. “What’s up, baby?”

Mercy wiped her hands on her jeans, nervously. Now or never.

“Dad…I…I feel weird, about, Seth.” She admitted.

“What do you mean? Has he done anything to you?” Dean looked in her eyes.

“No. But, I just…feel weird. He rubs me the wrong way.”

“Why are you telling me this after we get engaged?” Dean asked her.

“I…I don’t know…I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to tell you, but, you’re always busy with him.”

Dean rubbed his head. “Only because I wanted him to be a part of our family. I thought you could tolerate him. What makes you anxious?”

Mercy sighed. “Just…him. In general. I don’t know. But, but I also didn’t say anything because I knew how much you wanted him in your life. I didn’t want my hunch to be just me disliking him, but every day it gets stronger. But I want you to be happy…” She fiddled with her hands. She could feel the heartbreak from the energy in the room.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. “Mercy. Baby girl. Listen to me. I love you. And every decision I make, I’m thinking about you. Because you’re not old enough yet to pay bills, or raise a family, or handle a career…my decision affects you now. I don’t have a choice.” He tucked her hair back. “If Seth is making you uncomfortable, then that’s going to change what I do as well. I can’t marry him knowing you wouldn’t be happy.”

“But you won’t be happy.” Sasha told him. Dean closed his eyes.

“Mercy, I haven’t been happy for a long time. I can go a little longer.” He stood then. “But I’m not going to let you lose your happiness…especially at this age.” He hugged her.

“I’m breaking off the engagement.”

“Dad-”

“No more talking, babe. And…I don’t think it would’ve worked out anyway.”

“There’s something else.” Mercy said.

“Oh?” Dean chuckled. “What?”

“Uh…I, when I had to get Seth’s phone? On our way back? I noticed he was…talking to someone.”

“Who?” Dean arched a brow.

“I…some, DZ. He, he had apparently been with Seth, around…the time, we were at the Plaza.” She said slowly.

Dean stared at her for the longest time. Finally, he blinked awake and said, “I can’t believe this…”

“I’m so sorry, Daddy. I know that’s adult stuff, but, I, I just thought-”

“No, it’s alright. You’re not to blame.” Dean ruffled her hair. “C’mon, let’s go to the Strip.”

“Are you going to be okay?” “No. But don’t worry.” They walked outside. “I’ll talk to Seth later.”

 

~~~~  
  
Sasha was writing in her journal when she heard a knock. “Come in.” She turned in her desk. Stephanie entered her room.

“Hello, Sasha.”

“Hello.” Sasha sighed. She’d been dreading this for two and a half weeks.

“We need to talk about your interesting summer.” Stephanie sat down on the bed and patted the area next to her. Sasha closed her book. She got up and joined her grandmother on the bed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Stephanie stroked her hair. “You’ve had quite a season. First you discover you have a twin, then you go across the world to live with your father, and then you proceed to chase his fiancé away.”

“And I bought a penthouse suite.” Sasha perked up.

“Let’s not forget that…” Stephanie chuckled. “And because of all that, your father is really confused, and heartbroken. But it’s not your fault…you followed your heart this summer…and I couldn’t be more proud.”

Sasha looked at her. “Really, grandma?” “Mhm.” Stephanie nodded. “Sasha, I’ve raised your father with a firm hand…like he was doing with you. It wasn’t until he cut me and your grandfather off for a whole year that I realized that I made a mistake in smothering him. I should have let him loose, let him live life. Granted, I was supportive when he came out…but I never wanted him to be a failure, or marry someone who is.” Stephanie pulled Sasha closer. “And Dean definitely wasn’t a failure for your father.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” She smiled. “And now your father has had the chance to get closure.”

Sasha snorted. “What closure! He’s horrible. I’ve caused him to be heartbroken….I’m the reason he’s so down now…I ruined everything.” She started to cry. Stephanie hugged her.

“Oh, sweetheart. You didn’t. Now, granted, you weren’t supposed to pull a trick like that on your fathers…or try to get rid of Seth. That isn’t your place. Your place, is to be wild and independent and sassy and fun…and to give your father all the love you have…now you can do that, can’t you?”

“Mhmm….I’m sorry, grandma. I know you were notified at work.”

“Your grandfather apologized for that.” Stephanie laughed again. “You need to leave your father’s personal life alone, he’s not going to do anything without thinking about you. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, darling…I’ve done it with you too.” Sasha looked up at her.

“Just grandma, that’ll do.” She cradled her face. “You’re just like your father.”

Sasha grinned. “I love you, grandma.”

“I love you too.”

The door opened again, and Roman was there.

“Sasha, what’s wrong?” He went to her.

“Nothing, now. I just hope you can be happy again, Daddy.”

“Baby, don’t worry about me. Please.” He grabbed her in his arms. “You know, you and your sister are the best thing to ever happen to me…I’m so happy you two found one another. And as long as you’re in my life, and happy, then I’m the best I’ll ever be.” He kissed her cheek.

“I love you, princess.”

“Love you too.” Sasha hugged him.

 

~~~~  
  
Mercy turned up the music in her room. Dean and Seth were still arguing as they entered into the hall.

“I can’t believe you would put that brat over me!” Seth screamed.

“Do. Not. Call her a brat! She’s just a kid!”

“A kid with a fucking genius brain, Dean! She’s set on breaking us up!”

“Maybe we weren’t supposed to be together, Seth!” Mercy froze. After a deathly silence, Seth huffed.

“You’re right. I’m not cut out for this shit. For grown ass girls, for a man who can’t be a man, and for fucking horses. Fuck you, and your daughter.”

At that, Mercy opened her room door and stepped out. Dean and Seth were in the kitchen. Dean shoved Seth.

“Don’t you dare mention my daughter like that ever again or you will regret it.”

“Fuck you. At least she has the balls to stand up to me.” Seth turned towards the door.

“Get the fuck out and don’t come back over here anymore.” Dean growled. “You worthless piece of shit.” A loud slap made Mercy jump.

“Dad!” She ran down the stairs; Christiana grabbed her.

“Murk. Stay here.” She got up and went downstairs. Mercy sighed. Sometimes she really hated being obedient.

“I hope you find fucking happiness with Roman or shit…you two deserve each other.”

“Just go, Seth.” Dean said. Mercy could hear the tears in his eyes. She felt her chest tighten.

“Fine. Have a nice life, fucker.” Mercy waited until she heard the door slam to run downstairs.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Dean was leaning on the counter; Christiana was holding his arm.

“I’m fine, baby girl.” Dean chuckled as she hugged him. “Don’t you worry.”

“This is all my fault, I’m sorry.” “Murk, don’t beat your-” Suddenly, the door opened, and Seth was back.

“Give me my fucking stuff now so I don’t have to come back to this hell hole.” He glanced at Mercy, but looked back.

“You get the fuck out of my house…I’ll bring it to you outside.” Dean crowded him out again. Christiana nodded at him. “I’ll stay with her, boss.”

“Alright.” Dean kissed Mercy on the head. “I’m okay, baby.”

When he left, Mercy hugged Christiana. “It’s all my fault.” She sobbed. “Shh…it’s not, Murk. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Your father’s been on the fence for a while now…it’s okay. Don’t cry, honey.”

Just then, Seth came in again. “You little shit.” He narrowed his eyes at Mercy.

“Seth, back the fuck off.” Christiana moved the younger girl behind her.

“That girl has been nothing but trouble! I’ve fucking had it! Your father’s lost the best thing to ever happen to him! Because of your nosey ass!” He hissed. Mercy ignored him in favor of crying.

“She’s a kid! You’re a grown ass man. And you need to take responsibility for your actions!”

“Shut the fuck up! Fuck you!” He charged her.

“Hey! Calm your ass down you bastard!” Christiana pushed him away. But Seth grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground.

“Hey! Dad!” Mercy screamed. Seth went to her. “Shut up you little bitch!” He slapped her across the face. Mercy yelped and fell to the floor. “You’ve been nothing but a fucking pain.” Seth grabbed her hair. “I’ll show you how fucked up you got me.” He was about to slam her head down, when Dean jumped him, grabbing him in a headlock.

“Don’t put your fucking hands on my family.” He growled. He kneed Seth in the crotch and punched him in the jaw.

“Fucking asshole. Go back to fucking DZ.”

Seth coughed. “Fuck you.” He sputtered.

“Have a nice life, Seth.” Dean grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside. He then picked up a small box of Seth’s things and threw them behind his ex. “Cuz I definitely will now.”

~  
Christiana dabbed a wet cotton ball at Mercy’s cheek. Seth’s slap had left a small scratch on the girl.

“Sting?”

“Mhm.” Mercy shook her head. Dean sat across from them on the coffee table, hands on knees.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mercedes?”

“Yeah dad, I’m fine.” Mercy sighed. “But this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have-” “Stop. Don’t say that. It isn’t your fault. I…I never really wanted Seth to begin with…I just thought I’d need more help with you.” He leaned forward. “But the only help I need is Christiana and your father…if he’ll have me.”

Mercy looked at him. “Dad…r-really!” Dean chuckled. “You might have to devise another plan.” Christiana smiled. Mercy laughed and hugged Dean.

“Dad! I can’t believe it! You still want to get Daddy back?” “I want to try. I really love him, you know.”

Dean kissed her head. “And I love you. I’m so sorry I didn’t see Seth’s true side soon enough.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t put my nose where it doesn’t belong.” She said. “I’ll leave you alone to your business, Dad. I promise.” “And I’ll try to be a better father…St. Pete knows I can do better. I just want you to be happy.” Mercy hugged him tighter. “As long as I have you, I’ll be happy.” When they broke away, Mercy grinned again. "And I have a great idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank goodness fucking shit hell popsicle sticks. I was able to space out my paragraphs and quotes in the RICH format, without it FREEZING like it was doing. IDK what it was...maybe cuz I did google docs? But I was still struggling with that too. I really don't care. This, in my opinion, is the BEST chapter and the fact that I was able to solve my problem for it.... *sniff*...it's just reall beautiful *dramatic crying in the background*... PEOPLE thank you SO VERY MUCH for your advice...I hope the writings stay good! Tell me what you think of the chapter! And PLEASE enjoy.


	13. Forever and Always

_One Week Later (Four Days until the twins’ birthday)_

The Reigns family were headed home from Church. Stephanie and Hunter were chatting about the latest business plan for the company while Roman idly texted a man he’d been seeing. Sasha hadn’t officially approved, but she met the guy and thought he was acceptable. Randy was his name. And he enjoyed archaeology and history and wrestling just like Roman. He was also the heir to an oil mine in Texas, so a win-win for Stephanie. But for Roman? Sasha had noticed that her father wasn’t too keen on sharing details about their relationship. Which she understood, but…he didn’t look like he was crazy about the guy. It, was like it was a business deal for him. But that wasn’t Sasha’s job. Her father knew what he was doing.

“Sasha?”

“Ma’am.” She blinked back.

Stephanie smiled at her. “Have you talked to your sister?”

“Uh…yeah. Her and Dad are doing fine…they won at the casinos today.”

“Today of all days, eh?” Hunter chuckled. “Dad…” Roman eyed.

“I’m just saying. How much, Pumpkin?”

“I think two hundred.”

“Impressive.”

“Well, nice to know he has something to do on Sundays…because what else is there to do today?” Sasha rolled her eyes at her grandmother’s sarcasm.

 

~~~~

 

“Mercy, I’m going to kill you.”

Dean glared at his daughter. The duo were outside of the Reigns home. They had traveled three days ago, Mercy avoiding tell her father her plan. She told him what it was when they were literally walking towards the mansion.

“It’s _not_ that bad, Dad.” Mercy assured as she knelt in front of the door.

“Breaking into my ex-husband’s house is somewhat bad…even for me.” Dean insisted.

Mercy smiled. “Don’t _worry_. I disabled the security code before we got here.” She said so fucking casually.

Dean stared at her. “…. _WHAT?!_ ” He really underestimated his daughter sometimes.

Mercy froze. “Uh…yeah…just a normal thing…you taught me that.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Oh….Christiana taught me then…”

“Fucking hell.”

“Language.” Mercy paused at her own voice. “Oh, I’ve been around Daddy too long.”

Dean huffed. “Just…open the door, Murk.”

“Okay, okay.” She turned the hairpin twice before the door unlocked. They shuffled inside. Dean shivered. He hated this house when he was younger, and it still made his skin crawl. He watched Mercy drop her bag on the ground.

“And how did you know they wouldn’t be here?” He questioned.

Mercy looked at him. “Sunday, Dad…church?”

“Oh.” A thing Dean hasn’t been familiar with in over twenty years. “Well, still. My point is-”

“Miss Mercedes. Welcome back.” Warren appeared out of the parlor. Mercy smiled. “Hi, Warren!”

The butler turned to Dean. “Sir Dean, welcome back.” He bowed.

Dean rubbed his hair. “Ahh….”

“Just say ‘hi’, Dad.” Mercy rolled her eyes as she went into the parlor. Dean nodded at Warren. “Sup.”

“Are you here to visit Mr. Reigns? I’m afraid the family is out to church at the moment.”

“Uh…that’s okay…w-we, we were, uh-”

“We’re going to surprise them, Warren!” Mercy called out. “Very good, ma’am.” Warren called back.

Dean blinked. “What the fuck is happening?”

“It’s a special relationship, Sir Dean. You wouldn’t understand.” Warren reached for his jacket. “May I take your coat?”

“Ah, no. It’ll be awkward as hell if I get rejected.” “Very well, sir. I’ll be in the kitchen making Miss Mercedes’ favorites.” Warren disappeared.

Dean suddenly heard beautiful music playing. He turned to the parlor. Mercy was seated at the piano, her fingers gliding over the keys. Dean stood behind her.

“So what am I supposed to do?” He asked like a child. Mercy kept her eyes on the keys. “Go wait in the kitchen with Warren, Dad….they should be here soon.”

“How do you know?”

“Because…” Mercy said dramatically. “I went to church with them for three weeks in a row. They have a fucking schedule.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Sorry.”

 

~~~~

 

When they walked in, Roman immediately noticed a small pink bag that wasn’t Sasha’s. He turned to his family. Hunter checked the bag and smiled. “I guess we have company.”

Sasha gasped and ran to the parlor.

“Sasha!” Roman chased her throughout the house until they were at the piano. Mercy was sitting down, her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was playing a song. She looked up in time to see the others.

“What are you doing here?” Sasha laughed.

“Hey, did you guys know that if you take a train, two subways, and a jet, that you can get here from Vegas in approximately three days?” Mercy inquired.

“Oh, and that was a lovely travel was it?” Sasha joined her sister on the bench.

Roman stared at his other daughter. “Wh-what are you doing here, Murk?” He stuttered.

“Well…after some thinking, and some yelling…and some _crying_ …we realized that we would rather have you know we love you and reject us, than not know anything at all.” Mercy continued playing nonchalantly, like she wasn’t saying anything of fucking importance.

Roman blinked. “We?” “Roman.” Hunter called him. Roman turned and gasped. Dean. He was there. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he approached.

“We…” He said.

Roman smiled. “I-I don’t understand…w-what about Seth?”

“Did you ever see that happening, baby?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“N-Not, really…but I didn’t want to assume the worst-”

"He hit me, Daddy." Mercy popped up and pointed at her cheek.

Roman looked at her. "What?! Are you okay? Where is he? I'll-" 

“He was already occupied with someone else.” Dean interuppted.

Roman had to focus to force back his smile. “I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” Dean moved towards him. “For everything.”

Roman glanced away from him. “You don’t have to-”

“I was a jerk. The first time around, and this time. I didn’t mean to blame you for our fights when we got married…and I damn sure didn’t want you to leave.” Dean said. Roman sighed.

“Dean, you…you never came after me.”

“Because I didn’t know you wanted me to. But now I do. And, if you’ll have me…I’m not letting go of you again.” Dean knelt before him.

“Jon…” Roman bit his lip. Saying his ex's first name after thirteen years made it sound foreign.

Dean smiled. “I’m sorry about Seth. I’m sorry I chose him over you. I’m sorry I was so difficult and indecisive. And I’m so sorry, that I kept Mercy from you for all these years.” He pulled out a small black box and opened it.

Roman knelt with him. Just like before. “It’s the same one…”

“Because I don’t think our story is over. I don’t think we were meant to be with anyone else but each other. Just give me one more chance, Ro, and I’ll make it up in every way.” Dean pointed the box. “Be mine again.”

Roman cradled his face. “I’ve been waiting to hear that for thirteen years.” He kissed him lovingly. The twins and Stephanie smiled; Hunter rolled his eyes. "Bout damn time." He muttered. Stephanie slapped his arm. When Dean and Roman broke away, they were both breathless.

“…Is, that a yes?” Dean asked dumbly.

Roman giggled. “Yes, Dean. I’ll be yours…if you’ll be mine.”

“Then I guess it’s safe to say we’ve reached an agreement.”

“I guess so…” Roman let him put the ring on his finger. He looked again into blue eyes. “I love you, Roman.” “I love you too.” He kissed him again.

Sasha and Mercy squealed together. Hunter and Stephanie held one another.

Dean grinned. “Only took me thirteen years.”

“And a twin!” Sasha and Mercy said together.

“And a twin.” Dean and Roman laughed as their family joined in on hugs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Only one more final presentation and I'm done! Thanks for being patient guys! Epilogue coming soon!


	14. Epilogue

Roman and Sasha were shuffling through the airport once more. “I can’t believe you talked me into moving onto a ranch.” Roman turned his nose up.  
“Dad, c’mon. We were both tired of London…admit it.” Sasha giggled. She had cut her hair into a bob, and streaked it hot pink. Her nose piercing had a ring in it as opposed to a small diamond. And she was wearing jeans.  
Roman shook his head. “But now I have to clean up after horses…”  
“You’ve been doing that! Just in suits and ties.” Sasha dodged when Roman tried to chase her.  
“Excuse you, young lady.”  
“I’m kidding!”  
The duo had said their goodbyes to Hunter and Stephanie, who seemed suspiciously eager to get them out. On their way there, they stopped at the museum to by Mercy an Egyptian vase with hieroglyphics. Sasha knew she’d love it. They walked a few more steps before Sasha was jumping up again. “There they are!”  
Immediately, Roman smiled and sought out Dean. He waved. And then he laughed. Dean and Mercy were holding up identical signs that read Reigns 1 and Reigns 2.  
“How creative.” Sasha nudged her father.  
“That’s your father.” Roman chuckled.  
Mercy waved them over. “C’mon!” She wore a pastel blue crop top over high waisted black jeans and white shoes. Her hair was still its same length, but wrapped up in a neat bun. She wore small diamond earrings to match her diamond stud on her nose. Both girls had evolved so much but stayed the exact same. “Murk, head over there.” Dean guided her through a small group of people towards their family. Sasha took off.  
“Sa…oh, what the hell.” Roman gave up. He could still see her pink and brown hair bouncing as she ran to her sister. “Sis!” “Sis!” Mercy grabbed her up and swung her around. Not a second later, Roman and Dean were in each other’s arms.  
“Hey, there.”  
“Hi.” Roman blushed and kissed him.  
“Happy Birthday!” Mercy said excitedly. “Happy Birthday. I got you something amazing.” “Same. You’ll really like it, duchess.” While Mercy reached into her bag, Sasha touched her shoulder. “We actually did it!” She grinned. Mercy returned the face. “We did.”  
As the girls chattered, Roman and Dean smiled at each other.  
“We made the right choice with these two.” Dean muttered.  
“Who knew a kids’ plan would actually work?” Roman chuckled.  
“I’m fucking glad it did.” Dean stroked his face. “I love you, babe.”  
Roman kissed his hand. “I love you too.”  
“Always?”  
“And forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Mama! I passed my classes with flying colors and I start work tomorrow! Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this piece of mine. There are PLENTY of more stories that are in the works, and ready to be uploaded ;). WARNING: I am an AVID shipper of Ambreigns. If they aren't my main focus in my stories, then they'll definitely be mentioned XD. Thanks everyone for your advice. Enjoy the summer and see you next time!
> 
> <3 *** Miss Amor


End file.
